El Desliz
by Haruno SB
Summary: Un desliz puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero, ¿sigue teniendo el mismo nombre cuando anhelas que se repita lo que en una noche estrellada fue llamado error? [Fanfic Mejores Amigos]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Categoría: M,** por contenido sexual explícito en algunos capítulos.

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Luego de ser enviada a Nueva York un par de meses por un importante caso penal del que sale victoriosa, la joven abogada Sakura Haruno regresa a su ciudad natal, donde sus padres, familiares y amigos la esperan ansiosos, en especial Sasuke Uchiha, un atractivo y audaz hombre de negocios, o como ella lo conoce, su mejor amigo, y la persona con la que se verá envuelta en una locura de una noche que nunca esperaron que sucediese... Ni que les gustara tanto.

Un desliz puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero, ¿sigue teniendo el mismo nombre cuando anhelas que se repita lo que en una noche estrellada fue llamado error?

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos. Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

—¿Entonces, Saku?

—Que sí, iré. —Repito tras dar un largo suspiro mientras me deshago de mis zapatos y camino hasta el sofá, no había terminado de encajar la llave en la puerta de mi casa cuando ya estaba recibiendo una llamada.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Ya he dicho que sí. ¿Qué más necesitas para creer en mi palabra? —Digo, de mala gana, cosa que notan del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Oh, andas sensible... E insoportable.

—¿Insoportable? Joder —Pongo la mano sobre mi sien y masajeo ésta—, ¿Sabes cuantas horas estuve en aquel maldito avión con el enano llorón a mi lado gritando y tirando de mi cabello cada vez que quería dormir? —A veces olvido ser sutil.

—Ya veo, tú y tu sagrado sueño... —Murmura divertida del otro lado de la línea—. Ya lo he entendido, necesitas descansar.

Dejo de aplicar el masaje en el lateral de mi frente al oír su tono de voz.

—Lo siento, Ino. No era mi intención tratarte así, sólo...

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Me interrumpe—. Tu carácter obstinado no ha disminuido con los años, de hecho, creo que me he acostumbrado. —Escucho la risa, si hay algo que caracteriza a mi mejor amiga es su simpatía y paciencia, cualidades que dudo tener—. Ve a tomar una ducha que te relaje y después duermes por las horas que creas necesarias.

—Gracias por entender, adiós.

—Adiós. —Se despide antes de que la llamada finalice.

Como aún estoy relativamente cerca de la puerta de entrada, miro todo lo que tengo delante de mí. Mi hogar. Ya lo extrañaba, después de todo llevaba más de dos meses fuera por motivos de trabajo. El sólo recordarlo hace que me entre una puntada en la cabeza, creo, que en mi corta carrera, este ha sido el caso más difícil de llevar.

Decidida a dejar, por el momento, el trabajo de lado, me acerco a la cocina, más concretamente a la nevera, la cual encuentro vacía. Claro, al saber del largo viaje que me esperaba no me preocupe por dejar mis compras habituales. Cierro la puerta de esta y me dirijo a las estanterías aéreas, buscando en ella algo que me pueda servir de cena, pues no me apetece salir a la calle a media noche y sin auto. Hago una nota mental para llamar a Sasuke y avisarle de mi regreso y la búsqueda de mi auto, el cual se encuentra en su casa después que lo mandase a reparar y surgiera el imprevisto viaje.

Tanteo cada parte del mostrador hasta dar con una caja, la extraigo y me quedo mirando la presentación, como no tengo mucho de donde escoger, revuelvo lo poco que queda para dar con lo que me hace falta. Ya con lo necesario en mano, me pongo manos a la obra y en menos de tres minutos tengo una taza de cereal y leche sobre el mesón, a la cual ataco con un mordisco más fuerte que el anterior.

Termino con la comida y me dispongo a lavar los utensilios utilizados y a arreglar parte de la cocina. Marcho hasta mi habitación con paso lento pero firme, me adentro en ella y lo primero que hago es mediar la calefacción para estar lo más cómoda posible, acto seguido me deshago de mi ropa y desnudamente libre, me lanzo sobre mi cama después de adaptarla lo mejor que puedo, como la extrañaba. Miro al techo, agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Sé que me urgen unos días de descanso después de estos casi ochenta días tan ajetreados que he pasado.

No pensaré en el trabajo, debo recordarme.

Con extrema flojera, me obligo a levantarme otra vez y me acerco hasta el cuarto de baño, donde tomo una relajante ducha con esencias y velas, no está mal darse un gustito de vez en cuando.

Media hora más tarde, estoy de nuevo en la cama, con las maletas aún en el recibidor, mañana me encargaré de ellas. Bostezo profundamente y me estiro como todo un felino, no tardaré para conciliar el sueño.

Eso es obvio.

Me acurruco más entre mis mantas y suspiro de complacencia antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

O por lo menos eso creía, pues el teléfono que he dejado sobre la mesa de noche comienza a sonar y a vibrar estrepitosamente. Es una llamada, el tono que escucho me lo indica. Exasperada, saco uno de mis brazos de la comodidad de mi cama para poder atender la llamada, sin siquiera mirar antes de hacerlo.

—¿Quién? —Tengo la libertad de poder dirigirme así a quienquiera que llame porque es mi teléfono personal, de ser el de trabajo sería distinto.

—¿Acaso no tienes identificador? —Comentan del otro lado.

—No. —Bufo—. Se me ha dañado la pantalla.

—Muy graciosa. —Lo puedo imaginar negando de lado a lado en este momento, una acción fija en él—. ¿Cuándo has regresado? —Pregunta.

—Hace poco, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? —Sospecho que mi comunicativa amiga ya se ha encargado de regar la noticia de mi regreso.

—Lo he escuchado por ahí. —Confirma mis sospechas—. Que detalle de tu parte el avisar.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Llevo en mi casa poco más de una hora, no exageres. —Refunfuño, girándome hasta quedar de espaldas al colchón.

—Como digas —Lo deja estar—, ¿quieres salir mañana?

No es necesario que lo piense mucho.

—Imposible, debo ponerme al día con algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Hacer las compras de la comida, limpieza general, arreglos aquí y allá. —Explico—. Pero podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana. —Estoy segura de que él irá a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, después de todo los amigos nunca faltan a celebraciones importantes.

—Está bien. —Responde—. ¿Entonces, supongo que no vendrás por tu auto mañana?

Lo había olvidado.

—Lo dudo. —Doy un largo suspiro.

—No tengo problema si lo dejas un par de días más, lo sabes. —Empieza a decir—. Y menos si es por andar en plan hogareña. —Termina con un tono descaradamente burlón.

—Iré pronto. —Es lo que respondo con voz monótona—. Ahora déjame dormir, por favor. —Pido con falsa cortesía. Mis amigos saben lo indispensable que es para mí el buen dormir cuando no estoy trabajando.

—Hazlo. Te veré luego, descansa Sakura.

—Tu igual, Sasuke.

Dejo de nueva cuenta el teléfono sobre la madera barnizada y me giro, esperando esta vez no recibir interrupción alguna en mi propósito.

Cosa que consigo, pues nueve horas después y a plena mañana estoy estirándome perezosamente.

Es grandioso esto de dormir corrido.

Coloco mis pies sobre las pantuflas afelpadas, que son mi calzado favorito y me mentalizo para poner todo lo planeado desde anoche en marcha.

Horas más tarde ya he limpiado cada rincón del lugar y he cambiado todo de posición, es una manía de la que mi mamá siempre fue partidaria, pues ella es igual.

Guardo la aspiradora en el cuarto de aseo y nada más cerrar la puerta, mi estómago ruge. Ya es hora que le dé algo para digerir.

Frunzo los labios, lo único que tengo en la alacena es leche y cereal, lo que cené anoche y repetí en el desayuno. No me apetece una tercera vez consecutiva.

Debo hacer las compras.

Dispuesta a visitar el supermercado más cercano, camino hasta mi habitación para ponerme decente, pues estoy sudorosa, despeinada y con una camisa vieja que a duras penas cubre mi trasero lo suficiente.

El timbre suena, por lo que a medio camino me detengo.

¿Quién será?

Curiosa, regreso sobre mis pasos para averiguarlo. Me detengo a mirar por el ojo de la puerta y al reconocer a mi inesperado visitante abro.

—¡Hola! —Saludo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke eleva una de sus cejas oscuras ante mi recibimiento.

—¿De mejor humor ya? —Sólo por un segundo creo haber extrañado su voz durante los últimos meses, en persona, claro está, porque siempre nos estábamos comunicando por llamadas y textos.

—Bastante. —Reconozco encogiéndome de hombros—. Pasa.

Se adentra en la estancia y se queda de pie en la entrada.

—Cambiaste todo de nuevo. —Nota, de espaldas a mí, no me hace falta verle el rostro para saber que tiene una comisura de su boca elevada.

—Era hora.

—Entiendo... —Rodeo su atlético cuerpo y me encamino por lo único que reposa en mi nevera.

—¿Quieres agua? No he hecho las compras todavía, así que no exijas. —Apunto de anticipo.

—Por favor. —Responde cordialmente siguiéndome de cerca.

—¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? —Indago al extenderle el vaso con el líquido vital.

—Lo hice, te dejé un mensaje en tu celular.

Lo medito un instante, de hecho no lo he escuchado desde que me levante.

—Lo tengo en la habitación. —Recuerdo.

—¿Cómo planeabas darte por enterada, entonces?

—Existe el teléfono fijo. —Es obvio, le hago un gesto con mi mano izquierda hacia donde este reposa.

Ignorando mi sarcasmo, barre el lugar con su astuta mirada.

—No importa. Ya sé que es mejor no avisar antes. —Toma un gran trago de agua y me observa de reojo.

Lo miro extrañada, ¿a qué viene eso?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si con eso te consigo en camisón transparente y sin sujetador, por mí mejor.

La diversión tiñe sus ojos negros dándole un brillo especial que me abochorna, mientras sonríe y me señala con el vaso.

—Idiota. —Insulto, cruzando los brazos sobre mis senos y echando a correr rumbo a mi habitación.

Por la tarde Sasuke me lleva al supermercado de confianza, cito sus propias palabras, para hacer las respectivas compras, después me invita a comer y entre conversaciones y una que otra risa de mi parte por sus efímeras tonterías o comentarios sarcásticos, pasa la tarde del viernes.

El sábado llega a pasos agigantados y cuando menos lo espero, ya es la hora de que empiece a arreglarme para la fiesta que dará Naruto esta noche por su cumpleaños y para la que Ino insistió tanto el día de mi llegada en que fuese. Abro las puertas de mi armario, esperando encontrar algo que me quede, pues muy a mi pesar, en mi estadía por Nueva York, aumenté unos kilos por el apuro y el poco tiempo con que contaba para comer me hacía ingerir en su mayoría chatarra, la cual ha hecho de las suyas en mi trasero y caderas. Tampoco me veo mal, pues siempre he sido delgada, pero ahora tengo más definidas mis curvas. Paso de un vestido a otro, sin saber que ponerme.

El típico dilema de toda mujer.

—Esto no, no, no —Voy descartando a medida que paso de conjunto, esperando conseguir algo aunque sea al final—, ¿será? —Hablo para mí misma al llegar a un vestido que no he utilizado desde que lo compré en un impulso. Lo saco del armario y lo giro entre mis manos, esperando convencerme por completo al mirarlo por todos los ángulos.

Sí, es perfecto.

Lo lanzo sobre la cama en un movimiento poco delicado y regreso al armario, ahora por zapatos. Consigo unos que hacen una buena combinación con el atuendo que ya escogí, por lo que sin dudarlo, lo pongo a los pies de la cama y les doy un último asentimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación antes de correr a la ducha.

He tenido suerte. Subo el cierre de mi vestido y me observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Hasta me queda mejor ahora.

Doy una vuelta completa, detallando las tiras con las que se sujeta, el disimulado escote, el corte en forma de pico invertido que queda a medio muslo y su particular tono gris perlado. Me monto en los zapatos negros de tacón y sigo complacida con el resultado, no tardo en arreglar mi rosado cabello, llenándolo de ondas y dejando ocupado con éste un solo lado de mi cuello para exhibir uno de los hombros, mi maquillaje es natural en los ojos pero le pongo el toque de color a mis labios, los cuales pinto de un rojo escarlata que resalta bastante gracias a mi pálida piel. Satisfecha con mi apariencia, busco la bolsa que he decidido llevar y otra en la que se encuentra mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Antes de salir de casa recibo un mensaje de Ino y al responderle me aseguro de contar con lo necesario y sin saber el motivo que me lleva a pensarlo, sonrío.

Todo indica que será una buena noche.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias?**

 **Todo es bienvenido, siempre y cuando sea con respeto, ya saben.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Categoría: M,** por contenido sexual explícito en algunos capítulos.

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Luego de ser enviada a Nueva York un par de meses por un importante caso penal del que sale victoriosa, la joven abogada Sakura Haruno regresa a su ciudad natal, donde sus padres, familiares y amigos la esperan ansiosos, en especial Sasuke Uchiha, un atractivo y audaz hombre de negocios, o como ella lo conoce, su mejor amigo, y la persona con la que se verá envuelta en una locura de una noche que nunca esperaron que sucediese... Ni que les gustara tanto.

Un desliz puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero, ¿sigue teniendo el mismo nombre cuando anhelas que se repita lo que en una noche estrellada fue llamado error?

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos. Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

El taxi se detiene frente a la casa de Naruto y tan sólo llegar sé lo que me espera. La ruidosa música retumba a mayores decibeles mientras camino hasta la puerta. Toco una vez, con fuerza, pues dudo que me escuchen con tanto ruido y mientras espero, arreglo la parte baja de mi vestido.

La puerta se abre cuando termino de hacerlo.

—Hey. —Saludan haciéndome espacio para que entre.

—¿Y Naruto?

—Por ahí. —Dice, poco convencido. Sasuke no sabe su paradero.

Giro para encontrarme con una multitud de gente bailando más pegado de lo que es sanamente posible, algunos bebiendo o fumando y otros simplemente hablando.

Aquí hay de todo.

—Debo dejar esto. —Levanto la mano que sostiene la bolsa con la exquisita y poco común bebida favorita del cumpleañero. Él asiente y tomándome por la muñeca, se abre paso entre la multitud para llevarme a la cocina.

—¡Sakura! —Gritan sobre la música y volteo, es Naruto. Nos detenemos y el cumpleañero se acerca a nosotros, lo felicito, le propino un beso y un fuerte abrazo antes de extenderle el obsequio, el cual abre maravillado y luego cierra de golpe—. Eres la mejor, Sakura.

—No es nada. ―Le resto importancia con un movimiento de manos.

—¡Claro que lo es! Yo más que nadie en esta casa sé lo difícil que es conseguir esta bebida. —Hace énfasis con su mano. La verdad es que sí, es bastante complicado pero en Nueva York la conseguí sin proponérmelo en realidad y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprarla para regalársela. Sabía que sería de su agrado. Mira de un lado a otro mientras mantiene el agarre con fuerza sobre la bolsa. Su actitud ridículamente sospechosa se me hace divertida—. Ya regreso, debo guardarla antes que alguno se antoje. —Niega, sonriendo—. Los veo en un rato.

Pronto desaparece de nuestra vista, por lo que, divertidos, regresamos a la fiesta. Conozco a la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran aquí, por lo que me distraigo saludándolas a todas y charlando un poco, a la par que voy bebiendo del vodka que me he servido.

—Pareces la alcaldesa, hablas con todos. —Opina Sasuke a mi lado, estamos recostados contra la encimera de la cocina, detallando gracias a la puerta abierta, la afluencia de presentes.

—No es mi culpa. Está en mí. —Me burlo.

—Tampoco es que seas tan sociable. —Deja caer, provocándome, como cada que puede, decido ignorarlo—. ¿Y qué has pensado?

—¿Respecto a qué?

—A la fecha de tu reincorporación en el bufete.

Cierto, ayer en el almuerzo hablamos de ello, entre otra cosas.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No estoy segura, todavía.

—¡Hasta que los encuentro! —Chilla una voz muy cerca de nosotros.

Volteamos a la dirección de la que proviene.

—Hola. —Saludo, recibiendo y respondiendo el abrazo de mi amiga quien casi tira al suelo mi bebida.

—Carajo, Saku. —Exclama al separarse.

¿De qué va ahora?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto pasa. —Lleva sus manos hasta mis caderas y las palmea, acto que me toma por sorpresa, luego sube un poco más y antes que agarre mis pechos alejo sus manos. Ella ríe—. Están más grandes. —Comenta entre carcajadas, aún con la música de fondo puedo escuchar una ronca risa que proviene de mi lado, él también lo disfruta—. ¡Te ves buenísima! Vivir en Nueva York te sentó de maravilla. —No despega su vista de mi cuerpo y por una fracción de segundo me siento realmente incómoda bajo su escrutinio—. ¿También lo notas, no? —Pregunta refiriéndose a Sasuke esta vez, quien también me observa con fijeza antes de asentir, únicamente, y enfocarse de nuevo en unas chicas que se encuentran en la puerta y no han dejado de coquetearle ni un segundo desde que estamos aquí—. ¿Lo ves? —Sus cejas se elevan repetidas veces y hace un movimiento de victoria—. Alguien tendrá acción esta noche.

—¿Acción? —Interviene nuestro amigo, quien para nuestra sorpresa nos presta atención en este momento, claro, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a las que se lo están comiendo con la mirada.

—¿Te haces o lo eres, primito? —Pregunta Ino, mofándose cínicamente. Él frunce el ceño mientras la observa y para picarlo más, procede a explicarle—: Acción, noche de sexo, del duro, del bueno, follar, tirar... —De ser por ella sigue enumerando, pero él la detiene antes que suceda.

—Ya. Sé a lo que te refieres. —Toma un gran sorbo de su vaso y acto seguido niega―. Pero está noche no tendrá nada de eso. ―Informa.

En conjunto, arqueamos las cejas.

¿Por qué luce tan seguro de lo que dice?

―¿Quién dice que no? ―Refuta Ino.

―Yo. ―Le responde él, retándola con la mirada.

―¿Y quién te crees para decidir por mí? ―Intervengo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Tu amigo. ―Me traspasa con su mirada, dedicándome la misma que minutos antes a su familiar―. En este momento no hay mucho de donde escoger. ―Toma otro trago y retoma la vista al frente—. Y honestamente, no te veo como la clase de mujer que duerme con cualquiera.

―Serás creído, mira que decidir por mí... Ya veré yo si tengo sexo o no. ―Cruzo mis brazos y paso de la mirada que me dedica, sin tomarlo en cuenta también.

—En fin —Retoma mi animada amiga su monólogo—, De verdad, Saku. ¡Estás de infarto! —Rio ante su euforia—. Si no fuese heterosexual, te entraría…

—Ino, para. —Digo, sujetándome el estómago por la risa que me provoca su osadía.

La rubia loca que tengo por mejor amiga se carcajea conmigo.

Las siguientes horas me las paso en compañía de Ino, Sasuke —a quien su ex no deja de acosarlo por teléfono— y Naruto a intervalos, pues como es el anfitrión no puede parar en un solo sitio por mucho rato. De repente, la música baja, hasta quedar una suave tonada que poco a poco desaparece para dar paso a una que me conozco a la perfección. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, muevo mis caderas de lado a lado, con cuidado de no derramar mi bebida. Me acerco a la multitud cuando un grito de optimismo traspasa la estancia al escuchar la voz de Rihanna comenzar con Work. Yo también me les uno y por ello no tardo en sentir una mano sujetar en la que reposa mi vaso, miro a quien lo ha hecho.

—No deberías beber más.

Observo con fijeza el agarre antes de centrarme en su rostro.

—Aún no estoy borracha. —Me defiendo.

—Pero al paso que vas pronto lo estarás. —Refuta sin soltar mi muñeca.

Comienza una guerra de miradas entre nosotros, no quiero dejar de beber porque estoy bien. Tengo autocontrol. Admito cuando estoy al límite, y este no es el caso. Me zafo de su afiance y ruedo los ojos.

—Tú ya lo estás. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

No es verdad, a pesar que ha bebido más que yo, tiene mayor resistencia. Ahora es el turno de Sasuke para fulminarme con la mirada.

—Porque eres mujer, cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti en ese estado.

—¿Y de ti no? —Contraataco, escéptica.

—No.

—¿Por la simple razón qué eres hombre?

No soy una demente, estoy consciente del riesgo que implica perder los estribos por el alcohol en una fiesta tan concurrida.

Por Dios, no tengo dos años.

—Sí.

Bufo.

—Déjate de tonterías y ven a bailar. —Propongo, centrándome de nuevo en la música, dando por zanjado el tema anterior y acercándome a su cuerpo. Pongo las manos en sus antebrazos, antes de comenzar a moverme al ritmo que indica el coro.

Sasuke me mira, sin convencerse del todo pero no dice nada. Sigo moviéndome seductoramente, balanceando mis caderas al ritmo de la canción, esperando que mueva aunque sea un músculo.

No lo hace.

Fastidiada, giro para alejarme, si no va a bailar que por lo menos no arruine el momento.

No he dado el primer paso cuando sus manos se cierran sobre mi cintura y me obligan, en un veloz movimiento, a encararle.

—Bailemos. —Dicho esto, vuelve a ponerme de forma que no le puedo ver el rostro y se contonea detrás de mí. Tengo que verlo, este hombre no baila, solo lo necesario, aunque las pocas veces que lo he visto lo ha hecho muy bien. No deja que me gire cuando lo intento y sigue en lo suyo—. Bailemos. —Repite en mi oído, sacándome una sonrisa.

Sin tiempo que perder le sigo el paso y pronto nuestros cuerpos están muy unidos, con poco espacio personal de por medio.

Muevo mi trasero y mis hombros de un lado a otro, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello.

Cuando la canción está por terminar, hago un improvisado balanceo de caderas de adelante hacia atrás, medio flexionada y con la espalda arqueada, movimiento que sólo él nota y que lo deja en el sitio.

—Joder. —Le escucho decir, sorprendido, provocándome al instante una sonrisa que no me molesto en disimular.

Quizá el alcohol sí me está haciendo efecto después de todo, yo no bailo así.

Nunca.

La música termina y me alejo de su cuerpo, necesito un poco de agua o algo que me ayude con mi repentina sed.

Cuando está cerca del amanecer, la fiesta termina, con un Naruto bastante borracho y la casa casi vacía convertida en todo un chiquero.

Hago una mueca, halaría de mi cabello sí estuviese en sus zapatos y me tocase limpiar.

—Nos vemos, Naruto. —Me despido con un abrazo de oso cuando llega hasta donde estoy.

—¿Cómo te irás? —Balbucea, terminando de ponerse la camiseta.

—La llevaré. —Interviene Sasuke. A penas me ha escuchado decir que pediría un taxi ha insistido en llevarme, por mi seguridad.

Resoplo.

—Más te vale dejarla en casa sana y salva. —Naruto, al igual que Sasuke, resulta ser muy protector cuando se lo propone, cosa que me agrada y divierte a la vez.

—La duda ofende. —Recalca el aludido sin darle importancia al tono de advertencia.

Para no dar paso a futuras disputas o amenazas innecesarias, me despido una vez más y salgo de la vivienda directo al coche.

—Mañana iré por mi auto. —Digo acomodándome mejor en el cómodo asiento de cuero negro del copiloto.

—Está bien. —Sasuke se acomoda en su asiento y antes de encender el auto me da un breve repaso con su oscura mirada y finalmente, la llave hace el contacto necesario para que el auto se ponga en movimiento.

El trayecto a mi casa resulta en completo silencio, del cómodo, donde nos dedicamos a escuchar la música que suena por la radio a un volumen muy bajo. Pronto llego a mi destino, pero no me bajo del auto. Me siento un poco somnolienta y relajada, al parecer la distracción que conlleva una fiesta y amigos me hacía falta.

Si a eso le sumamos el alcohol...

—Gracias por traerme.

—De nada.

—Y disculpa a Naruto... Se ha pasado de tragos, ya sabes. —Claro que lo sabe, también son amigos, pero la necesidad de disculparme en su nombre puede más que yo.

Él niega.

—Ya he olvidado lo que ha dicho por querer sexo. —Habla, con simpleza, por mi parte abro los ojos—. No le des importancia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ríe roncamente, tan varonil como de costumbre.

—A nada.

—Dime. —Insisto, escuchándolo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones.

—Estaba un poco agitado cuando nos despedimos porque tenía visita en su dormitorio. —Explica, con tono de obviedad.

Ah, recordándolo sin camisa y despeinado, todo cobra sentido.

—Ese Naruto. —Digo con una sonrisa—. No cambiará.

—Ni porque ya tenga los veinticinco años. —Me recuerda el motivo de la celebración.

Ahora es mi turno de reír.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? —Murmuro y entonces un recuerdo me invade, no sé si sea por mi recién adquirido grado de embriaguez o por lo que acabo de oír pero no aguanto una risa traviesa.

—¿Qué te hace gracia? —Pregunta, arqueando una ceja y mirándome fijamente.

—Recuerdas la vez que lo encontramos en la sala...

Su casi siempre expresión seria se transforma lentamente en una de diversión, sí, lo recuerda.

—Con aquella alemana de grandes tetas. —Dejo de reír y lo miro de mala gana.

Hombres, parecen ser los atributos de una mujer lo único que recuerdan con claridad.

―Verídico. ―Musito―. ¿Cómo hará para liarse con una mujer distinta cada noche?

―Tendrá sus formas.

―Supongo, pero han de ser muy buenas para que siempre, por lo menos una, termine en sus redes.

Uno de mis mejores amigos cierra los ojos y esboza una gran sonrisa, le causa gracia lo que digo.

―La próxima vez que lo veas, pregúntale. Dudo que no te responda. ―Dice divertido.

Le enseño el dedo medio y por un instante me siento extraña, es un claro gesto infantil, tenía años sin hacerlo.

—No pierdo la esperanza de que encuentre a alguien pronto. —Admito en voz alta pasado el rato.

—¿Te preocupa?

—La respuesta es obvia, la promiscuidad no trae nada bueno.

—En eso tienes razón, pero debe estar usando protección. Naruto no es idiota.

—Sí... ―La conversación sale del estándar en el que siempre estamos conversando, hecho que no dejo pasar por alto―. ¿No te parece extraño que estemos aquí, en tu auto, hablando sobre cómo Naruto hace para tener tanto sexo? ―Inquiero, divertida.

—¿Preferirías hablar de cómo hago yo? —Contraataca, causando una risa espontánea en mí.

No le daré el gusto de verme amilanarme ante su comentario.

—Sería interesante. Anda, comienza. —Me pongo cómoda en mi asiento y lo desafío con la mirada, sé que no lo hará. En ese ámbito Sasuke es muy reservado.

—Si es lo que deseas...

Pasado los segundos, el silencio se instala entre nosotros, que sólo es rellenado por contacto visual y esbozo una sonrisa de clara autosuficiencia bajo su atenta mirada, sabía que no lo haría.

Porque lo conozco.

Un bostezo amenaza con salir de mi interior y para no hacerlo frente a él, giro hacia la ventanilla, miro la puerta que me conduce a mi cálido hogar, sin dejar pasar un hermoso detalle desapercibido.

—El cielo nocturno está hermoso.

Él se inclina un poco hacia mí para observar al mismo lugar.

De reojo veo que asiente.

—Sí. Se ve bien.

Las estrellas titilan con fuerza sobre el manto oscuro que representa la noche, regalándole el toque especial que distingue ésta de las otras. De no ser por las concurridas edificaciones, podría disfrutar de paisajes así más seguido.

—Hay muchas estrellas. —Susurro.

Por unos instantes, nos dedicamos a admirar el velo y nada más.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana? —No volteo en su dirección. La distancia entre nosotros sigue siendo escasa, pues no se ha apartado desde que quiso mirar al exterior.

—No hace falta.

—Entonces estaré al mediodía.

—Ajá. —Aparto la vista del manto estrellado y lo encaro—. Gracias por traerme. Buenas noches.

Acerco mi rostro para besarle la mejilla y en consecuencia él acerca la suya, un poco más de lo necesario. Ladeo mi rostro hasta dar con mi cometido y planto un beso en esa zona libre de barba.

En un acto repentino, su mano se abre paso por mi cabello hasta que abarca mi nuca, cosa que evita que me mueva del sitio.

—Sakura. —Susurra—. Hueles delicioso. —Dice, sorbiendo el aroma de mi cabello con lentitud. Un escalofrío me recorre al sentir como su mano tensa el agarre a la par que su nariz desciende hasta mi cuello—. Y estás hermosa, odio admitirlo, pero Ino tenía razón.

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? —Intento bromear para ocultar mi extrañez.

Trago grueso cuando su otra mano se posiciona sobre mi muslo expuesto y acaricia con sutileza, tanta, que casi no siento el delicado roce.

—Créeme que no.

—Bueno, gracias. —Murmuro, incrédula por la forma en la que está actuando, es... Extraño—. Debo entrar. —Con una de mis manos temblorosas muevo la manilla hasta que la puerta del auto se abre.

—¿Ya te vas? —Pregunta, cerca, muy cerca de mi oído y con voz sumamente ronca y sexual.

—Sí... —Jadeo, aturdida.

¿Qué se ha metido?

De pronto, su manos deshacen el agarre en mi nuca y muslo y toma una distancia prudente.

Una de sus comisuras se eleva lentamente al ver mi rostro desencajado.

—Debiste ver tu expresión, Sakura. —Quedo en blanco ante esto—. Solo estaba bromeando, pediste que te mostrara.

Me toma unos largos segundos entender a lo que se refiere. Al hacerlo, golpeo su hombro.

—Eres un idiota. Por un momento temí que... —Muerdo mi labio inferior y no termino la oración. Me avergüenza decirlo.

—¿Qué me estuviese excitando? —Abro mis ojos por la sorpresa, no era lo que planeaba decir, bueno, no con esas palabras. Siento mis mejillas ardiendo y me insulto mentalmente por tal suceso. Odio sonrojarme—. No te preocupes. Eso no pasaría. Jamás.

La total convicción con la que lo dice hace que me sienta ofendida.

¿Jamás?

No estoy pensando, eso es seguro, pues no me detengo a analizar lo que diré antes de hablar.

—¿Me crees incapaz de crearte una erección?

Mis palabras lo pillan desprevenido, genial, también a mí aunque no lo demuestre.

—No es por ser grosero, Sakura, pero la verdad —Se remueve incómodo en su asiento—, sí. —Dice finalmente.

Mis labios de convierten en una línea recta y el enojo entra en un estado de ebullición, cualidad que siempre me ha caracterizado.

—¿No te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva como para lograrlo?

Desvía la mirada.

―No lo entiendes. ―Suspira―. Eres lo suficientemente atractiva para lograr una en cualquier hombre, pero no en mí. No te veo de esa forma.

Bufo, ¿por qué sus palabras me molestan tanto? ¿Justo ahora?

―Por favor, lo único que se necesita para que exista una erección es un pene.

—Lo sé, pero es que, no creo poder tener una contigo, es decir, has sido mi amiga casi toda la vida, no podría. —Niega repetidamente—. Simplemente no podría. Te respeto demasiado.

En otro caso lo habría entendido, de verdad que sí, pero ahora simplemente no puedo.

Regreso la puerta a su lugar original, cerrada, y como al llegar me quite el cinturón de seguridad, no tengo problema en moverme hasta estar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Sasuke abre los ojos y me observa, estupefacto. No le doy importancia.

—Intentémoslo. —¿Acabo de decir eso o sólo lo he pensado?

Basta una mirada a mi mejor amigo para saber que lo he exteriorizado.

—¿Qué haces, Sakura?

—Demostrarte que sí puedo crearte una erección. —Hablo en voz baja, moviendo mis labios lentamente y observándolo con profundidad mientras paso ambos brazos por su cuello.

—No seas tonta y baja. —Acompaña su negación con un apretón en mis caderas, intentando quitarme de encima.

No lo logrará.

Afianzo mis piernas sobre el asiento, a sus costados y me acerco más a su rostro, logrando sentir su respiración.

—No. Estoy molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dudas de mi capacidad como mujer.

—No, Sakura, no es eso, yo...

No lo dejo terminar y me lanzo a sus labios entreabiertos, tomándolos primero suave y luego con fiereza, delineando estos con mi lengua y succionando el inferior.

Él no responde, solo se queda en el sitio, obligándome a separarme.

—¿Sasuke?

―¿Qué crees que haces? —Pregunta con voz oscura—. Baja.

Ante su orden, siento la adrenalina correr, me lo pone como un reto.

Me gusta.

—Bésame. ―Demando, sin saber bien lo que hago.

—No, bájate. —Repite con voz firme.

—Hazlo.

—Sakura. —Expulsa mi nombre rodando los ojos.

—¡Con un demonio, que lo hagas! —Grito, ofuscada.

Ahora es su turno para componer una mueca de molestia, nunca le ha gustado dar ni recibir gritos. Va en contra de su actitud distante e indiferente.

—Joder, no lo haré. Fuera de mi regazo. —Gruñe y a causa de su tono de voz, me vuelvo el doble de impertinente.

—Bé-sa-me. —Pido despacio, recibiendo otra negativa de su parte—. ¿Es qué acaso eres gay y no estoy al tanto? ¿Es eso?

Otro gruñido escapa de su garganta, ahora sí que lo he irritado.

Los hombres son tan predecibles cuando se les ofende su masculinidad.

—No lo soy. —Sisea—. ¡Siempre he disfrutado de un buen coño! —Se defiende.

—No parece. —Compongo una mueca de incredulidad. Lo sigo empujando hasta el precipicio con mis palabras, tal y como lo hago con los acusados en mis casos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Bingo.

La determinación en su mirada y lo que implica hace que me estremezca.

—Estoy esperando. —Logro decir.

Antes de siquiera poder agregar más, es él quien me besa, con demanda, maestría y ánimo.

Sus manos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido quietas, suben hasta mi cintura para pegarme contra su cuerpo con una rudeza casi cavernícola pero al mismo tiempo excitante. Esparce caricias por el lugar y su boca se apodera de la mía, al igual que su lengua, la cual ha comenzado a explorar mi cavidad sin detenerse, o sí, pero únicamente para jugar con la mía y tentarla.

Tomo entre mis dedos una porción de su sedoso cabello y tiro de él hasta que nuestras bocas se separan.

Estoy jadeando, el beso ha sido increíble.

Puedo notar sus ojos con el peligroso brillo de la decisión abundando en ellos.

—Estoy esperando. —Utiliza mis palabras—. ¿O ahora te acobardaste?

¿Lo hice?

Veo su mirada retadora, la expresión relajada de su rostro y sus labios hinchados y rojizos.

No me molesto en responder, mi boca sobre la suya y unas inquietas manos abriéndose paso debajo de su camisa para palpar lo que esté a su paso dejan todo claro entre nosotros.

Esto va enserio.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Querían una pronta actualización, aquí la tienen.**

 **Ahora me sentaré a esperar sus comentarios, sí, sentada. ¿La razón?**

 **Porque sé que tardaran en llegar, o dado el caso serán muy pocos. Los valientes que sí lo hacen están escasos jajaja xD**

 **Ya, enserio. Déjenme saber lo que piensan sobre este nuevo capítulo y el giro que dio la historia.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Categoría: M,** por contenido sexual explícito en algunos capítulos, como éste.

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Luego de ser enviada a Nueva York un par de meses por un importante caso penal del que sale victoriosa, la joven abogada Sakura Haruno regresa a su ciudad natal, donde sus padres, familiares y amigos la esperan ansiosos, en especial Sasuke Uchiha, un atractivo y audaz hombre de negocios, o como ella lo conoce, su mejor amigo, y la persona con la que se verá envuelta en una locura de una noche que nunca esperaron que sucediese... Ni que les gustara tanto.

Un desliz puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero, ¿sigue teniendo el mismo nombre cuando anhelas que se repita lo que en una noche estrellada fue llamado error?

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos. Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

Todo pasa muy rápido, un minuto estoy sintiendo sus manos recorriendo mi trasero por sobre la tela del vestido mientras yo hago lo propio con su abdomen, y al siguiente estamos saliendo del auto, con Sasuke llevándome cargada mientras yo no dejo de besarlo.

Moriría de vergüenza si algún vecino me viese en estas condiciones pero sé que por la hora las probabilidades son muy pocas. Y sobre todo, nada me importa en este instante. No cuando su lengua está tan ávida de respuesta por parte de la mía.

—La cartera. —Digo, jugando con su cuello. Disfrutando de la sensación de su cálida piel bajo mis labios—. Está en la cartera.

Él, sabiendo a que me refiero, toma mi bolso y a tientas busca mi llave para encajarla en la cerradura.

Debo reconocer que en ningún momento su firme agarre ha flaqueado, tiene unos brazos fuertes, lo cual se me hace curioso pues no lo había notado antes. O tal vez sí, más no le presté atención.

Cierra la puerta con el pie cuando nos adentramos en la estancia y sin tiempo que perder, se dirige al sofá y se sienta en el posa-brazos, dejando así que mis piernas descansen sobre el cojín antes de volver al ataque.

Aunque me agrada la posición, pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo hasta que su espalda reposa sobre el asiento, teniéndolo como quiero comienzo a desabotonar su camisa y a repartir besos por su torso desnudo y trabajado. Lo escucho aspirar con fuerza y por ende, le regalo una mirada pícara que da a entender lo que vendrá a continuación.

—Sakura. —Susurra cuando le propino un mordisco a su pectoral y acto seguido delineo la marca de los dientes con mi lengua. Acerco la misma hasta su tetilla y la lamo para después soplarla con suavidad.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y siento como todo mi cuerpo entra en tensión ante su respuesta.

Cuando vuelve a enfocarme con su penetrante mirada, le regalo una sonrisa y él la responde. Por un instante no hacemos mucho más, solo sonreírnos y mirarnos a los ojos.

Como la primera vez.

Cuando ya creo que el contacto visual es excesivo, desvío la mirada, enfocándome ahora en su delgada y suave boca para lanzarme en su búsqueda, sus labios lucen realmente apetecibles después de nuestros besos.

El contacto no es paulatino, ni un poco, desde el principio comienza con todo y esperando lo mismo en respuesta.

Sasuke toma mi nuca como minutos antes en su auto y me mantiene en el sitio mientras succiona mi lengua y logra que mi sangre hierva. Besa delicioso, otra cosa de la que no estaba al tanto.

Decidida a seguirle el juego de provocación, muerdo su labio inferior y me separo, observándolo bajos mis espesas pestañas, las cuales muevo con lentitud pero de manera seductora.

El hombre al que conozco desde que era pequeña me sonríe y, sin tiempo que perder, apoyo mis manos en su pecho.

—¿Aún no?

Parece no entenderlo por unos segundos y cuando creo que deberé explicarme, eleva una ceja.

—Ve por ti misma. —Insta. Me encojo de hombros, dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que sus manos me detienen—. Pero no ahora. Espera un poco —Musita, dándome la vuelta y quedando ahora suspendido sobre mí—, O arruinaras la sorpresa.

No reprimo mi risa, el tono con el que lo ha dicho es distinto a lo que he escuchado alguna vez.

—Lo que hay bajo tu pantalón no es ninguna sorpresa, Sasuke.

Mi osada respuesta lo pilla desprevenido, por mi atrevimiento más que otra cosa.

Ni yo me reconozco en estos momentos.

—¿No?

—No. —Niego, contoneándome bajo su varonil cuerpo, detallando como se tensa—. Te vi desnudo —Me observa intrigado, sin saber de lo que hablo. Bien, ya me encargaré—, una vez, mientras salías del mar y una ola arrastró tu bañador, ¿recuerdas?

Su expresión adquiere un atisbo de diversión al memorar aquel día.

—Eso fue hace años, Sakura.

—¿Y?

No responde enseguida. En cambio, lleva una de sus manos a mi cuello y deja su pulgar reposar sobre mi acelerado pulso con total claridad.

Sus ojos, pese a la escasa luz, adquieren un notorio brillo antes de toparse con los míos.

Lo ha notado.

—Las... —Parece querer contener una risa—. Cosas cambian.

Lo miro, perdida.

—¿Tu pene cambió?

Ahora sí que estalla en risas, creo que ha sido la más sincera y hermosa que he escuchado, proviniendo de él, claro está.

—Evolucionó. —Dice, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. La mano que mantenía sintiendo mi pulso ahora baja, lentamente, tocándome con una suavidad que creí no poseía.

Arqueo mi espalda cuando llega al centro de mis pechos.

Quiero que me toque.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, delinea el contorno con su dedo índice y cuando me quejo, a la espera, lo hace, cierra su mano sobre mi pecho derecho y apretuja con el suficiente cuidado para no lastimarme pero con la firmeza necesaria para que el tacto no me pase desapercibido.

Me agrada.

Gimo por primera vez en la noche cuando lo siento rozar la cima puntiaguda con el pulgar.

Elevo mis piernas hasta encerrarlo entre ellas y con esto, su cuerpo se pega más al mío. Acerco mi rostro, pero no lo beso, entonces desciende el diminuto tramo faltante y sin dejar de masajearme, logra besarme y tomar mi muslo con su otra mano.

Se encarga de repartir besos húmedos y calientes por todo el tramo inferior de mi rostro, para detenerse en mi barbilla y ya ahí, la muerde con suavidad.

Si esto sólo es el preámbulo de sus técnicas amatorias, no puedo imaginar lo que sigue sin apretar mis muslos.

—Sasuke. —Exhalo.

Ante esto sus manos dejan de tocarme, y me pide que lo mire, ¿se estará arrepintiendo?

Sus ojos, tal cual del color de la más oscura noche, están a intervalos en mis iris verdes y escote.

—Luces bien. —Me dice antes de bajar uno de mis tirantes y detallar como el pecho que antes manipulaba queda al descubierto. Relame sus labios al verme sin sujetador y su mirada se torna lujuriosa al detallar mi erguido pezón. Baja lentamente hasta mi pecho—. Pero así estás mucho, mucho mejor.

Suspiro, agradecida, cuando besa y succiona la protuberancia rosácea, tirando de ella y jugando con su lengua sobre la punta.

Sus caricias se están sintiendo realmente bien.

Quien lo diría...

Vuelvo a arquearme, por lo que pone una mano sobre mi vientre para detener el movimiento, mientras sigue devorando, ahora ambos pechos y como no soy de quedarme de brazos cruzados, llevo mis manos a su cinturón y lo suelto, acto seguido elimino la molestia que representa el botón y la cremallera.

Está empalmado y sin verlo, solo sintiéndolo contra mí, puedo notarlo grande e imponente.

—¿Así que lo logré, eh? —Pregunto burlonamente, sin dejar de observarlo.

—Te lo propusiste. —Responde, dejando de besar mis pechos y sujetándome por la cintura—. Además, ya ese no era el caso.

—¿No?

—Sabes que no. —Por un instante, creo que a causa de mis bromas y como reprimenda, me acerca a su pelvis—. Mierda, Sakura. —Jadea.

Ahora es mi turno de rozar nuestros sexos, cierro los ojos.

Gemidos escapan de nuestras gargantas por el contacto.

—Se siente bien. —Reconozco, al obtener otro impacto de caderas.

—Lo sé. —Sube la parte baja de mi vestido, revelando mi ropa interior negra y sus labios esbozan una seductora sonrisa—. Linda tanga.

—El vestido no permitía otra cosa. —Siempre he sido algo pudorosa en estos momentos, pero precisamente ahora no me molesto en cubrirme, Sasuke me ha visto infinidades de veces en traje de baño y en contraste con la situación actual, no es mucha la diferencia.

—Y se lo agradezco. —Musita—. Te ves muy sexy.

Me encojo de hombros, sintiendo el frío clima al no tenerlo encima.

—Regresa aquí y bésame.

—¿Ni en el sexo dejas de ser mandona?

—¿Preferirías una conformista?

—No, nena, le restaría diversión. —Sin más preámbulos me despoja de mi vestido y yo hago lo mismo con su ropa, hasta que quedamos semidesnudos y tendidos sobre el sofá de cuero blanco.

Un breve pensamiento invade mi mente cuando cierra sus dientes en la elástica de mi tanga y comienza a bajarla con lentitud.

¿De verdad lo haremos?

Le propina delicados roces a mis caderas con sus labios y mi cuerpo vibra.

Alza su rostro hasta ver el mío y como si intuyera que algo no va bien, me regala una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Se la devuelvo.

Con mis bragas ya por las rodillas, se levanta y termina de desnudarme, sin perder detalle alguno de mi cuerpo. No me molesta, porque por mi parte, estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Muerdo mi labio cuando lo veo bajar su bóxer... Es grande.

Tengo que hacer un gran sacrificio para no persuadirlo de que haga lo que quiera.

A cada segundo que pasa mi ansiedad crece más.

Ya sin ningún tipo de ropa de por medio, Sasuke toma mi cintura y me coloca de rodillas al sofá, con mis brazos sobre el espaldar y él detrás.

No puedo verlo, pero sí que puedo sentirlo besar mis hombros y bajar por mi espalda, deteniéndose en los hoyuelos de mi parte baja.

Acaricia mis glúteos con lentitud, pero no puedo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando en vez de sentir sus manos, siento su boca mordiéndome una nalga y después la lengua remarcando el sitio.

Lo mismo que le hice en el torso.

—Eso no es justo.

Aleja su rostro de la parte inferior de mi espalda y toma mi ondulado cabello para llevarlo a un lado y dejar mi cuello completamente expuesto.

—¿Y qué lo es? —Hace presión con sus labios en una parte muy sensible y por un momento creo que me dejará alguna marca.

—Sasuke... —Llamo.

—¿Mmm? —Hace un ruidito gracioso, pues no puede hablar.

Me debato entre sí exteriorizarlo o no, es obvio que esta noche marcará nuestra amistad, aunque no estoy segura en qué forma.

Una de sus manos se cuela por mis muslos hasta dar con mi intimidad, la cual repasa con un dedo, humedeciendo éste en el proceso. Delinea la trayectoria de mis pliegues una y otra vez. Me retuerzo entre sus brazos.

—Dios. —Exhalo cuando me tienta ingresando solo la punta de su inquieta extremidad.

Aleja su mano y con ella vuelve a masajearme la espalda baja.

Lanzo mis caderas hacia atrás para conseguir más contacto. Ya no recuerdo en que pensaba segundos atrás, solo quiero sentirlo cerca y ansioso, mío.

—Sakura. —Musita, alejándose una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes condones?

Abro mis pesados ojos al escucharlo e intento recodar.

—En mi habitación.

Sin tiempo que perder, me carga de nueva cuenta, haciéndome enrollar mis piernas en su cadera, no pierdo la oportunidad de rozarnos un poco.

Contengo el aliento y al recuperarlo repito el movimiento, escuchándolo gemir por lo bajo.

Como conoce mi casa a la perfección, no le cuesta trabajo ni tiempo encontrar mi habitación y adentrarnos en ella.

—¿En la mesa de noche? —Inquiere.

—No. En mi armario.

Me deja recostada sobre la cama y completamente desnudo abre las puertas y cajones pertinentes.

Un detalle no puedo obviar, a parte de su buena delantera, Sasuke tiene un glorioso trasero, algo pálido, pero firme y redondo al fin y al cabo.

Regresa con un envoltorio plateado en sus manos pero en un momento dado se detiene, observándome con detenimiento.

Se encuentra al pie de la cama, mordiéndose el labio y mirándome a intervalos.

—Podemos seguir —Comienza—, pero nada será igual entre nosotros después de esto.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Creo que he puesto mi boca en piloto automático, sólo tengo cabeza para una cosa.

—¿Y aún así continuaremos?

Desvío mi mirada.

—¿Tu quieres?

—¿Qué?

—Tener sexo, conmigo, ¿quieres?

Ladea su rostro y entrecierra sus ojos.

—La respuesta es obvia. —Señala hacia su ingle endurecida—. Pero...

Lo interrumpo.

—Yo también quiero.

Intercambiamos miradas, buscando algún atisbo de duda en ellos. No, no hay nada. Quizás en unas horas me arrepienta, pero ya lo habré hecho. Al parecer, Sasuke y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión simultáneamente, pues sin mediar palabra, deja el preservativo a un lado y me besa cuando me inclino en su búsqueda.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Me tumba sobre la cama y abre mis piernas lo suficiente como para colarse entre ellas. Besa mi mandíbula, cuello y clavículas, donde aplica succión.

Poco después baja más hasta estar sobre mis pechos, respirando aceleradamente mientras los observa y descansa su rostro en ellos.

—Me gustan. —Tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena—. Son hermosos.

Tirando de su cabello y alagada por su comentario, me inclino a besarlo. Busco su lengua hasta encontrarla y acariciarla con la mía, tanteo su cuerpo con la mano libre hasta llegar a su espalda y desviarme a su miembro.

Gruñe al sentir mi mano rodeándolo casi en su totalidad, la muevo de arriba hacia abajo y él cierra los ojos. Los masturbo unos pocos segundos, hasta que estamos al límite de la anticipación... Sin poder contenernos otro segundo.

Se pone el preservativo con rapidez cuando lo dejo libre y me propina un suave beso antes de mirarme a los ojos a la par que se abre paso en mí interior, deslizándose lentamente, retrocediendo y repitiendo la acción hasta estar sumergido en su totalidad.

Hago una mueca, ha sido cuidadoso pero eso no evitó que mi interior convulsionara y replicara por la intrusión. Llevo mucho tiempo sin tener sexo y ya veo las consecuencias que esto trae.

—¿Te lastimé?

Su rostro planea sobre el mío y parece estar atento a mis expresiones.

—No soy virgen, Sasuke. —Le recuerdo, en un tono levemente irritado.

—Lo sé, a tus veinticuatro sería extraño —Dice—, pero te has puesto muy tensa.

—Es por el tiempo que llevaba sin hacerlo. —Admito, cerrando mis ojos y jadeando como posesa.

—Ya veo. —Murmura, alejando el cabello de mi frente—. ¿Quieres que vaya lento?

Niego al instante.

—Quiero que me produzcas un orgasmo, creo que ya ni recuerdo como se sienten.

Podemos estar unidos, en una situación realmente comprometedora pero eso no impide que hagamos bromas o riamos como adolescentes, asumo que es por tener tanta confianza entre nosotros, la cual ha sido adquirida en muchos años de amistad.

Al recomponerse de mi broma, Sasuke me regala una primera embestida y yo me arqueo apretando los labios. Se siente bien, pero aún mantengo cierta incomodidad en mi zona íntima.

La abstinencia influye, claro, pero también la magnitud de su miembro. No es algo monstruoso, ni nada de eso, pero es grande y poderoso. Y sabe usarlo, de eso no hay duda.

Él sigue arremetiendo, varias veces, y a pesar que no le pedí ir lento, lo está haciendo. Sus penetraciones son profundas y certeras, pero nada rápidas. Creo que en cierta forma debo agradecerle, pues está resultando muy amable.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho. —Gimo con una nueva estocada.

Lentamente la incomodidad se diluye con cada movimiento de su parte, el cual obliga a mi interior a amoldarse, a aceptarlo, pasado esa tramo, el placer que me invade es indescriptible y rápidamente me encuentro pidiéndole más, cosa que logra hacerlo sonreír.

—No te apresures, Sakura.

Hago un mohín que es reemplazado por un gemido largo y satisfactorio cuando va más allá, chocando con el fondo de mi cavidad y frotando incesantemente mi punto G.

—Sasuke. —Lo llamo cautivada.

Él toma una de mis piernas y la sube a su hombro, sujetándola con una de sus manos. Por consecuente, las sensaciones son más intensas, tanto que temo quedar sin aire por lo ruidosa que estoy resultando ahora.

Saca su miembro y mirándome, comienza a frotarse contra mis pliegues. Una, dos, tres veces, antes de volver a hundirse.

Subo mis caderas para llegar hasta él y tomándolo todo, rasguño su espalda.

Nos besamos, con ímpetu y frenesí.

—Sakura. —Murmura al separarnos. Llega a mis pechos y los atiende como es debido.

Dios, si sigue así lo dejaré a medio camino de su propio clímax.

Me arqueo cuando muerde un pezón y como si fuera poco, comienza a frotar mi clítoris.

—Sasuke. —Araño una vez más sus hombros y él se detiene, saliendo en su totalidad.

Estoy por preguntar el motivo para que me dejara a mitad de camino a un glorioso orgasmo cuando me insta a incorporarme.

—Ponte sobre mí.

Eso hago después que se sienta en el centro de la cama con las piernas flexionadas, a mi espera. Abro mi boca cuando ya sobre su regazo, vuelve a adentrarse y con sus manos en mis caderas me empuja hacia abajo mientras eleva su pelvis.

Esto resulta más intenso de lo que pensé.

Muerdo mi labio y cierro mis ojos, permitiendo disfrutar del acto cuando ya conocedora del modo en que nos va mejor y sentimos más placer, lo cabalgo sin descanso.

Aferro mis manos a su pecho y lo beso en el cuello. No sé si no se ha dado cuenta pero ahí donde he estado queda una marca imposible de obviar.

Me gusta.

—Oh, Dios. —Exclamo cuando la fricción de nuestros sexos está a punto de llevarme a un lugar de no retorno.

El de la saciedad.

Acunando mis senos en sus manos, tensa su mandíbula y cierra sus ojos fugazmente. También está cerca.

Notando lo ansiosos que estamos por la culminación, giro sobre su eje e intercalo los movimientos con un sube y baja, apretando mis músculos internos adrede. Un último esfuerzo físico de mi parte y me veo envuelta en la espiral de placer que ya casi olvidaba. Él por su parte me penetra un par de veces más, alargando mi culminación hasta obtener la suya.

Me recuesto contra su pecho con los párpados caídos y una notable respiración forzada.

Mi acompañante no está mucho mejor.

Lo escucho pedirme espacio para retirarse el condón y desecharlo. Al tenerlo de regreso uno de sus brazos rodea mi cintura, como si temiera que me alejara, acción que no ejecutaré por dos sencillas razones: No puedo, estoy lánguida. Y la más importante, no deseo hacerlo.

* * *

Despierto gracias a las puntadas que martillean mi cabeza y la hacen dar vueltas.

Jodida resaca.

Todo a mi alrededor me da vueltas y siento mi boca seca. Como puedo, me levanto y voy al baño. Extraigo un vaso del estante y lo lleno con un poco de agua, arde al pasar por mi garganta.

—¿Acaso grité mucho en la fiesta? —Frunzo el ceño.

Recuerdo una vez, sí, cuando quería bailar, después, no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó...

Me despedí de Naruto, Sasuke me trajo a casa y advirtió que pasaría por mí al mediodía, el hermoso cielo nocturno, la conversación, el reto... Ahogo un grito por dos razones, mi garganta no lo soportaría y porque no quiero caer en la histeria. Pero es imposible cuando al cerrar la puerta del mostrador, el espejo me revela mi apariencia.

Mi desaliñada apariencia. Y como si fuera poco, mi miedo se confirma.

No, no, no, no.

No es verdad.

Me golpeo la frente con la palma de mi mano y maldigo por el mareo que le sigue a ello.

Reviso mi cuerpo, estoy completamente desnuda, con mis labios levemente irritados, el cabello convertido en un completo desastre y lo más preocupante de todo, una extraña sensación en mi entrepierna.

Ya no lo soporto más y sujetándome del lavado, grito frustrada.

¿Qué hice?

La puerta no tarda en abrirse, permitiéndome ver a mi mejor amigo, también desnudo, entrar preocupado.

Da un paso en mi dirección, pero yo retrocedo.

—¡Mierda! —Exclama, al entender todo. Avanza un poco más, vuelvo a alejarme y cuando mi espalda choca con una toalla, la tomo y me cubro—. Sakura, no sé que...

—Tuvimos sexo. —Lo corto, él cierra la boca y asiente, sin mirarme.

—Así es.

En un acto inconsciente miro su entrepierna, la cual está semi-despierta y muy cerca de señalarme. Mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho.

—¿Cómo pasó?

Sasuke debe preguntarse lo mismo, o por lo menos creando una respuesta válida porque tarda en responder.

—Una cosa llevó a la otra... —Sigue sin mirarme—. ¿En qué pensábamos?

Aprieto la toalla contra mi pecho y suspiro.

—No pensábamos, de ser así esto no habría sucedido.

El silencio que le sigue a mi acotación es tan tenso que creo que me asfixia.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¿Qué dijiste? —Creo que la resaca está afectando mis oídos.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Repite.

Cambio mi peso de un pie al otro y muerdo mi mejilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos he dejado que sucediese? Y lo peor de todo, con Sasuke.

Mi mejor amigo.

No sé si esté bien, pero ahora deseo que otro estuviese en su lugar, cualquier desconocido que pudiese correr de mi casa alegando cualquier excusa, alguien a quien no vuelva a ver ni que sea importante en mi vida... Alguien que no sea él.

No soy partidaria de las aventuras de una noche pero, carajo, de ser ese el caso estaría mucho mejor...

Finalmente suspiro y lo miro.

—Creo que esta no es una conversación de las que se mantienen en un baño. —Camino hasta la puerta, donde se mantiene y salgo del lugar por algo de ropa, y de cordura, pero antes le pido en voz baja—: Vístete.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectoras!**

 **Al inicio les deje una advertencia sobre lo explicito del capítulo, así que no me fusilen xD de igual forma, el momento estaba cerca.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La verdad es que he escrito varios lemon pero este se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos. No lo sé, creo que porque me permití jugar con los personajes, ya que la historia en si no es un SasuSaku, ―solo que la quise adaptar― y eso me dio cierta libertad, por así decirlo.**

 **Un punto a tocar para una de las bellas lectoras que comentó el capitulo anterior: No te harás spoiler por seguirme en Wattpad porque en las dos plataformas las subiré simultáneamente. Y de hecho, creo que el día predilecto para mis actualizaciones será los martes.**

 **Las quiero leer esta vez chicas, no me fallen;) jaja.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Categoría: M,** por contenido sexual explícito en algunos capítulos, como éste.

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Luego de ser enviada a Nueva York un par de meses por un importante caso penal del que sale victoriosa, la joven abogada Sakura Haruno regresa a su ciudad natal, donde sus padres, familiares y amigos la esperan ansiosos, en especial Sasuke Uchiha, un atractivo y audaz hombre de negocios, o como ella lo conoce, su mejor amigo, y la persona con la que se verá envuelta en una locura de una noche que nunca esperaron que sucediese... Ni que les gustara tanto.

Un desliz puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero, ¿sigue teniendo el mismo nombre cuando anhelas que se repita lo que en una noche estrellada fue llamado error?

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos. Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

—¡Sasuke! —Grito cuando entra con más fuerza, creo que me va a partir en dos y ni por eso quiero que se detenga.

—Joder. —Gruñe, cerrando sus ojos y mirando al techo.

Llevo los brazos hasta la pared que sostiene mi espalda intentando estabilizarme, pero no sirve de nada.

La realidad es que su potencia me tiene anonadada y muy hipnotizada, en el buen sentido.

Mi espalda sigue resbalando contra el sólido material con cada impulso de su parte, puede que la primera vez haya sido considerado pero, justo ahora está haciéndome gritar de placer hasta el punto que los dedos de mis pies se erizan. Siento una gota de sudor resbalar por mi frente hasta caer en mis pechos, y cuando sus labios se lanzan en esa dirección entiendo que también lo ha notado.

Afirmo el agarre de mis piernas en su cadera y lo apreso con ellas. Mis labios están sedientos de los suyos y se lo hago saber. Nuestras lenguas se funden en un vaivén muy parecido al de nuestras caderas, cosa que sólo vuelve más densa la neblina de excitación en la que estamos envueltos.

Sasuke muerde mi labio inferior y me taladra con ese ónix tan intenso que siempre ha poseído.

Por un instante me pierdo en su mirada y así, sin despegar la vista del otro, nos corremos al unísono.

Me incorporo en mi cama, sumamente acalorada, ya no debo pensar en la noche anterior, no me traerá nada bueno. Después de la extraña mañana a la que nos tuvimos que enfrentar al admitir que dormimos juntos, me repetí un montón de veces que debía desechar dichos recuerdos, que nos hacía mal. Tanto a él como a mí.

Pero si soy sincera conmigo misma, olvidar como me entregue en tres ocasiones a mi mejor amigo y que en cada una de ellas me hizo tocar las estrellas, no es tan fácil.

Tres veces. Tuvimos relaciones tres veces. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Muerdo mi labio cuando un latido en mi parte íntima me hace recordar porqué se repitió.

Porqué fue fantástico, me dice mi conciencia.

—Deja de pensar tonterías. —Me reclamo, incorporándome en mi cama de golpe pero quedándome en el sitio, la resaca no se ha ido del todo. Con ahora una lentitud digna de un premio me deshago de las sábanas y me siento en el borde. Estoy desnuda, el calor de hoy es insoportable, pero al contrario que la mañana, me encuentro sola. La conversación que tuve con él horas antes me ha dejado inquieta y un poco confundida.

Niego con mi cabeza, dispuesta a ocupar mi mente en algo menos estresante y extraño y me encamino a tomar una dicha fría, después de tales recuerdos me hace falta.

Al terminar miro mi teléfono para saber la hora, pasan de las 3:00 p.m.

Busco un poco de ropa cómoda para pasar la tarde de mi domingo y después bajo para ver televisión mientras como un poco de galletas, que bueno que ya hice mis compras, pues los domingos suelen ser terriblemente aburridos.

Ya abajo, cambio de canal para pasar el rato, y como cosa extraña, no lo consigo.

Ruedo mis ojos cuando me quedo en uno de los canales que más frecuento y donde transmiten comerciales actualmente.

El teléfono local comienza a sonar y doy un respingo, sorprendida. Llego hasta su ubicación y atiendo.

—¡Saku! —Gritan del otro lado.

Alejo el auricular de la oreja por temor a quedarme sorda y espero a que la alterada voz se calme, cuándo lo hace, hablo.

—Hola, Ino.

Del otro lado escucho a mi amiga susurrar, pero a una tercera persona, por lo que aguardo a que se centre en mí.

—¿Qué tal todo?

Cambio mi peso para la otra pierna.

—Bien. —Pronuncio, despacio.

—¿Bien? No te reprimas, Saku. ¿Qué hiciste después que me fui de la fiesta?

—Tome un poco, bailé y luego me vine a casa.

—Entonces...

Intuyo de que va, por lo que la interrumpo antes de que saque conclusiones.

—No me acosté con un extraño. —Anticipo, mordiendo mi labio, después de todo no estoy mintiendo.

—¿No? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Musita, retomando su atención en otra persona y luego centrándose en mí—. Si todos te comían con la mirada anoche.

—Sólo, no se dio... —Murmuro.

—No me lo creo. —Recalca—. ¿Nadie se ofreció a llevarte a casa? ¡Por favor, si era la excusa perfecta!

—No para mí. —Niego—. Sabes que no quiero ese tipo de aventuras.

—Bueno, bueno, entiendo. Entonces, ¿te fuiste en taxi? Me siento mal por no poder llevarte pero sabes que me urgió irme de allí.

Recordando como huyó nerviosa al ver entrar a su ex de más de tres años de relación, me siento identificada.

—Sigo en desacuerdo con que lo hayas hecho, osea que tan solo llegar te fueras, pero era tu decisión. —Tranquilizo—. Además, Sasuke me trajo.

El silencio se apodera de la línea telefónica.

—Ya veo. —Habla con la boca llena, hago una mueca—. Entonces no pasó nada...

Si supieras, estoy por decirle, pero decido callarme. Es lo mejor, y más si tengo que olvidarlo.

—No. ¿Estás en tu casa?

—No, decidí venir a comer un poco de comida china.

—¿Sola?

—No sabría decirte... ¿A qué te refieres con "sola"? —Bromea.

—Vaya, con que esas tenemos. ¿Lo conozco?

—¿A quién?

—A la persona con la que pasaste la noche y con la que probablemente estás comiendo, ¿la conozco?

—No, Saku. Y sí, estoy sola.

—¿Y tú lo conocías?

Carraspea.

—Sé su nombre y dirección. En lo demás no quise indagar.

Su simpleza logra que frunza el ceño.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Ino? Nunca debes fiarte de un extraño, es peligroso.

Un suspiro rellena el silencio que le sigue a mi regaño.

—Necesitaba hacerlo, Sakura... Despejar la mente, ya sabes.

Mi ceño se relaja al escuchar su voz apesadumbrada, y de pronto entiendo lo que la llevó a actuar así.

—Verlo nuevamente te descolocó, ¿no?

Cambio mi voz a una conciliadora, después de atar cabos. A Ino le afectó bastante la ruptura porque ella estaba muy enamorada de él, pero con pesar debo admitir que la otra parte había dejado de sentir lo mismo hace mucho.

—Sí, y estúpidamente caí en un mal hábito. Desquitarme con otra persona que nada tenía que ver.

—Tampoco es como si se hubiese rehusado, seguramente. —Apaciguo su estado de ánimo como mejor sé, con bromas—. No digo que esté bien, pero ya pasó. Ahora sólo debes tomar esta experiencia como ejemplo para evitar futuras repeticiones.

Mis palabras van en doble dirección, tanto para ella como para mí, pero eso no debo exteriorizarlo.

—Tienes razón, mujer sabia. —Ríe—. Amanecimos poéticas hoy, ¿no?

Sonrío, quizás por hoy lo deje pasar pero luego volveré al tema. Por lo pronto prefiero dejarlo de lado.

Al despedirme de Ino vuelvo al sofá y por fin encuentro una comedia romántica decente que me hace reír en más de una ocasión, pero de la que tengo que pasar al ver la secuencia de las cosas.

Es una comedia romántica, de mejores amigos.

Fastidiada subo a mi alcoba y después a mi despacho intentando despejar mi mente con el trabajo pero no lo logro, pues no tengo material en que sumirme, cosa que me lleva a tomar una decisión.

No tomaré los días libres que mi jefe ofreció, lo mejor será reincorporarme.

Por ello hoy, ya en el día lunes, estoy estacionando mi auto y revisando mi maletín para poder adentrarme en las instalaciones. Bajo del coche y aliso mi pantalón negro a juego con una chaqueta estampada en blanco y negro con una blusa de corte romano debajo.

—Buen día, señorita. —Saluda el portero, abriéndome la puerta con una sonrisa—. Que gusto tenerla por aquí de nuevo. —Dice y por ende, yo le sonrío. Se trata de un hombre, que presumo tendrá los treinta años, de tez morena clara y cabello negro con unos llamativos ojos aguamarina. Desde que trabajo aquí, hace un año, él ha sido de las pocas personas que siempre me ha tratado bien y ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme con lo que le pida, así se trate de una tontería.

—Buen día, Max. Gracias por el recibimiento —Respondo, sonriéndole—. Es bueno volver.

Me adentro en la estancia y el olor a café recién hecho inunda mi olfato, frente a mí se encuentran varios abogados de un lado a otro, examinando papeles, charlando con nuevos clientes o simplemente tomando de la bebida rica en cafeína.

Doy unos pasos al frente y me detengo frente a la secretaria, quien depara en mi presencia cuando ya la he alcanzado.

—Licenciada. —Saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo le respondo de igual forma—. No sabía que se reincorporaría tan pronto, eso habla muy bien de usted.

—Gracias. No quería quedarme en casa. —Miro a mi alrededor hasta deparar en la oficina de mi jefe—. ¿El señor Hatake se encuentra?

La mujer frente a mí asiente al instante y mira a la puerta tras los cristales de la recepción y al instante susurra en mi dirección, colocando la mano cerca de su boca, casi como si se cubriese.

—Pero aquí entre nosotras, últimamente ha estado de muy mal humor, así que si pasas por allá, vete con cuidado. —Me aconseja, tomando su puesto otra vez y enderezándose para atender el teléfono cuando suena.

¿Mal humor? ¿Mi jefe? No puedo creerlo, pues siempre que me lo encuentro está tranquilo, con un rictus un poco severo pero abierto a opiniones y diálogo.

Toco la puerta de cristal, de hecho todos los cubículos están divididos por ello, pero el del jefe, como era de esperarse es el más organizado y elegante, no es para menos después de haber contratado a una de las decoradoras más famosas de la ciudad.

La puerta se abre repentinamente y detrás de ella aparece un hombre de complexión atlética, a mediados de los treinta, con cabello gris llamativo, ojos oscuros que saben de historias y un elegante traje azul oscuro.

—Sakura. —Parece sorprendido de mi presencia.

—Hola, señor Hatake.

Mi jefe se aleja de la puerta y me pide que pase. Ya adentro, observo su oficina, tan elegante e impoluta como siempre, como él de hecho.

—Pensé que tardarías un poco más en regresar.

—Volví el jueves de Nueva York. —Aviso.

—Lo sé. —Responde con simpleza. Toma asiento frente a su escritorio, afirmándose en éste y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Recuerda que tu jefe temporal es un amigo de muchos años. —Así que sin saberlo he estado vigilada, por decirlo de alguna forma—. Por lo que no dudo en informarme de tu buen desempeño, el difícil caso al que te enfrentaste y del que saliste victoriosa, y por supuesto, de tu regreso. Por cierto, felicitaciones, de nuevo.

Siento mi cara arder por la forma en la que me ha felicitado, casi como si estuviese sumamente orgulloso y además, porque que tu jefe te reconozca y más aún te felicite, es ciertamente muy emocionante.

—Gracias, señor Hatake.

—Pero aún no lo entiendo. —Me mira fijamente, examinándome lentamente—. ¿Por qué no tomaste los días libres que te ofrecí la última vez que hablamos? —Al mencionarlo, recuerdo nuestra última charla vía Skype, que se llevo a cabo la misma tarde en la que culminó el caso.

—No hay tiempo para perder.

Una sonrisa asoma sus labios y unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos quieren aparecer, dándole un toque maduro a su imponente apariencia.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar. —Levanta la mirada hacia la entrada cuando la puerta se abre, sin tocar antes siquiera.

Frunzo el ceño al verla, pero rápidamente lo relajo, no debo dar muestra del desagrado que siento hacia la mujer que acaba de interrumpir, la socia de la firma. Una intelectual mujer, suspicaz y audaz que nunca ha perdido un caso, además de conservarse hermosa y firme en sus trabajos, en pocas palabras alguien a la que admiraría, si no me odiara.

—Sakura. —Saluda, con amabilidad fingida que hacen que quiera reírme por lo falsa que suena, pero no lo hago. Se vería mal—. Kakashi, tengo asuntos que tratar contigo.

Mi jefe se aleja del frente del escritorio hasta colocarse detrás de éste.

—Nos vemos, Sakura. —Le dedico una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y una escueta sonrisa antes de dirigirme a abandonar su oficina. Ya ahí, Hana me observa con fijeza y desprecio. Quiero rodar mis ojos por su actitud chocante, siempre dirigida hacia mí, pero en cambio le sonrío, pues para su mayor disgusto, su plan no funcionó—. Ah, Haruno, pronto te daré unos documentos para que trabajes en ellos. Los mandaré a tu oficina.

—Está bien. —Siento la mirada de la otra presente detallándome con fijeza y quizás hasta insultándome mentalmente, no me sorprendería.

Cuándo me pidieron abandonar Los Angeles, la noticia me sorprendió pues es poco visto que a los principiantes, como yo misma me nombre al ser la abogada más reciente de la firma, le asignen casos tan importantes. Cosa que me llevo a analizar los motivos, para dar con ellos poco después al recordarla lanzándome indirectas sobre mi muy posible fracaso en semejante caso penal. Entonces lo entendí, la socia de la firma me postulo para que quedara mal, tanto con la firma, como con mi jefe. Creo que desde que puse el primer pie en el bufete me ha detestado, aunque lo que no logro descifrar aún es la razón. Porque debe haberla, nadie odia a otra persona nada más saber que existe.

—Permiso. —Abandono la oficina y cierro la puerta, pero justo antes de hacerlo, escucho la voz de mi empleador, tan directa y digna de un juez como de costumbre.

—No vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina de esa forma. —Y así, sin saberlo, lo admiro más.

Para que aprenda.

Llego a mi oficina y sólo entrar aspiro con fuerza, sigue tal y como la deje. Un sentimiento de reconocimiento cruza mi pecho.

Estoy en mi ambiente.

No tardo mucho en encargar unas flores para adornar mi oficina y hacerla más mía, después preparo un poco de café en la cafetera de la sala de descanso a pesar de que ahora reposa en mi oficina. En un momento dado me quedo tranquila, esperando a que lleguen las flores o los documentos con los nuevos casos, lo que sea que llegue a mis manos primero.

Tocan mi puerta cuando estoy revisando mi celular, mordiéndome el labio al leer la notificación del nuevo mensaje.

—Estoy aquí. —Señala la recepcionista a modo de broma, la miro y detallo lo que trae en sus manos. Me apresuro a ayudarla pese a sus quejas y cuando dejamos todo sobre mi escritorio le lanzo una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo lamento, me hubieses llamado y yo las recojo. —Tomo la docena y media de tulipanes que encargue hace poco y las pongo en el florero, acomodándolas y moviéndolas hasta que están como mejor me parece.

—Venía a tu despacho cuando llegaron, no me importó traerlas. —Su tono simplón se me antoja gracioso pero cuando me giro y la veo husmeando sobre mi hombro, se disuelve.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Admirador?

—¿Qué?

—¿Son de algún admirador? —Husmea, buscando con la mirada y los ojos achinados, intentando conseguir alguna nota pero cuando no da con ella, desiste.

La recepcionista es agradable, pero que sea tan permisiva es incomodo.

—No lo son, como ya habrás notado.

Ella asiente, casi decepcionada, pues es obvio que he terminado con su chisme del día siquiera antes de comenzar.

—Oye, Sakura.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo te fue con el señor Kakashi? —Arqueo una ceja—. Me refiero a cómo te recibió, por el mal humor que últimamente porta, ya sabes.

—Lo noté igual que siempre, de hecho hasta me felicitó. —Digo, como si nada.

—Es verdad. —Chasquea sus dedos y después sonríe—. ¿Probaste ya la cafetera?

—¿Ésta? —Señalo a un lado, donde reposa la nueva adquisición—. No quise tocarla, no me han autorizado para hacerlo.—La dejo sola, de pie frente a las flores y me regreso al escritorio, posicionándome a un lado para ojear las carpetas que me ha traído.

—Es tuya. El jefe la ha colocado en tu oficina hoy a primera hora.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

No la miro al rostro y tampoco está hablando pero por su continuo traqueteo del pie contra la pulida baldosa, sé que sigue aquí.

—Supongo que es un obsequio. —Levanto mi vista y esbozo una mueca de incredulidad—. Ya sabes, por lo del caso del boxeador.

Casi rio al escuchar su voz sombría cuando menciona el motivo de mi traslado temporal. En cambio, vuelvo a centrarme en los archivos y al pasarlos de uno en uno, me encuentro con uno en específico que llama mi atención.

—¿Cuándo llegó este caso? —Inquiero, sin girarme para verla.

—¿Cuál?

—Éste. —Se lo pongo de frente y ella examina el nombre impreso en la parte frontal, me mira cuando termina.

—El viernes, te han pedido explícitamente a ti como la abogada para este caso. —Se encoge de hombros y se aleja—. Ya debo regresar a mi puesto. Nos vemos.

De nuevo sola en mi oficina, miro la carpeta que aún se mantiene en mi mano y releo el enunciado.

 **Uchiha Interprises:**

 **Caso de negligencia laboral.**

Así que un caso que involucra a Sasuke, y justo llego a enterarme cuando todo entre nosotros se volvió tan tenso y extraño.

Es lo que sucede cuando te acuestas con tu mejor amigo...

Entonces, como ya es imposible obviarlo, la conversación de ayer en la mañana regresa a mi mente, tan nítida como si sólo hubiese pasado segundos atrás, aunque, tampoco es mucha la diferencia.

—Sólo fue algo que pasó, tú me invitaste y yo no me resistí lo suficiente, culpa al alcohol o a que desde que regresaste te ves bastante sexy, pero se dio. —Me había dicho Sasuke justo después de que ya nos encontrábamos vestidos y en el recibidor de mi casa—. Y aunque sé que no ha sido lo más inteligente de nuestra parte, tampoco me arrepiento. —Expresado esto abandonó mi casa, dejándome estupefacta en la puerta, maquinando sin cesar y bastante tensa cuando, ya afuera, con la puerta de su auto abierta, me miró directamente, pareciendo querer decir algo de lo que pronto desistió para finalmente marcharse.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

Me pregunté muchas veces, hasta que di con la respuesta más acta, o así me pareció en su momento: Alejarme un poco hasta que pudiese verlo al rostro sin avergonzarme y riera de lo que ocurrió una noche de borrachera. Pero no, justo ahora tengo entre mis manos la invitación a verlo muchas veces más de lo que tenía planeado, entonces me surge una incógnita.

Declinar o no.

Las palabras de la recepcionista hacen eco en mis oídos y recuerdo que me han pedido expresamente a mí para este caso, y aunque eso fue antes de que ocurriese el encuentro entre nosotros, no pudo dejar pasar esto último por alto.

Soy una persona adulta, madura y centrada que sabe distinguir entre lo profesional y lo personal, un caso que involucre a mi mejor amigo no tiene porque cambiar ese hecho.

Decidida, tomo asiento y comienzo a ojear los documentos que me pondrán al día con los sucesos pertinentes.

¿Por qué Sasuke no me comentó de todo esto en nuestro almuerzo del propio viernes?

Hago los respectivos repasos y anotaciones a medida que avanzo con mi lectura, la cual resulta interrumpida cuando miro mi móvil y recuerdo el mensaje que todavía no he leído.

 _¿Estamos bien?_

Es Sasuke quien me escribe, obviamente, pero al contrario que las otras veces, me encuentro pensando en la repuesta.

¿Lo estamos? Es decir, pese al mantra que me he repetido tantas veces, ¿realmente lo estamos?

* * *

 ** _¡Hola por aquí!_**

 ** _Nueva actualización que espero y les agrade, a parte me dejen opiniones, cosa que siempre ayuda;)_**

 ** _Saludos._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos.**

 **Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

Después de presentarme y que me concedieran la respectiva autorización, me adentro en el ascensor de la torre.

Ya es miércoles y aunque había estado posponiendo lo más que pude la visita de conocimiento para el caso que se llevará a cabo en la que está involucrada la empresa de Sasuke, no pude resistirme más, mi jefe sospecharía.

Doy un largo suspiro al detallar la pantalla frontal y vislumbrar que aún faltan muchos pisos para llegar hasta el último, dónde él me espera.

Miro el reflejo en el espejo de la puerta y frunzo el ceño al detallar el vestigio de rubor que se apoderó de mis mejillas, sin ser conocedora del preciso segundo en que sucedió.

Vamos Sakura, eres una mujer adulta.

Paso una mano por mi frente y la noto húmeda, ¿pero desde cuando me pongo nerviosa por ver a Sasuke?

Reprimo la respuesta que me da mi mente y decido que lo mejor es actuar normal, después de todo el día lunes le respondí su mensaje diciéndole que estábamos bien, que nada tenía que cambiar. Y espero haber acertado, que quien me vea desde el cielo me ayude si no es así.

El leve pitido que da el ascensor cuando se detiene casi en la planta a la que me dirijo me indica que ya no seré la única en la cabina. Las puertas se abren y tras ésta aparece a quien en el fondo no quiero ver todavía, pese a que me dirijo a su oficina.

Maldición.

Se adentra al aparato estático a su espera y ni me ve, pues va muy centrado en su teléfono celular.

¿Qué lo tendrá tan concentrado?

Mi respiración se vuelve corta y rápida cuando da un paso hacia mí y después me da la espalda. Casi quiero salir despavorida y darme golpes en la cabeza con un poste por reaccionar de semejante forma.

Dos personas más le siguen, lo saludan y él responde sin mirarlos siquiera, en silencio agradezco sus presencias, no soportaría estar a solas con él en un lugar tan cerrado y... Privado.

Las puertas vuelven a cerrarse y me tenso cuando se retoma el asenso. Las puertas espejo reflejan todo, como es de esperar, pero justo ahora como desearía que no lo hicieran. Gracias a estas puedo detallarlo sin que lo note porque aún sigue con la vista clavada al móvil. Pero, ¿y si deja de hacerlo y me descubre a su espalda?

Su traje gris plata, la camisa blanca que tiene debajo y su corbata negra a juego con su cabello me dejan babeando, cosa que dejo de hacer al notarlo.

¿Por qué todo tuvo que cambiar de un día para otro?

Antes no lo miraba así, nunca. Simplemente le daba un vistazo antes de comenzar a hablar y hacerle alguna broma, nada más. Ahora, me maldigo por ello, solo puedo pensar en lo levemente ajustado que se vuelve la manga izquierda de su traje cuando flexiona su brazo para seguir inmiscuido en su celular, la pose tan segura que mantiene y lo esculpido que se detalla su cuerpo, pero me pellizco mentalmente cuando me encuentro pensando en lo que hay debajo de toda esa tela. Todo lo que ya he visto, y sentido.

¿Qué carajo pasa conmigo?

Hacemos otra parada y mi respiración se corta de raíz al saber que hemos llegado a la última planta. Este viaje se me ha hecho eterno, pero intuyo que lo que vendrá será peor.

Los desconocidos bajan primero y desaparecen de mi vista antes que dé un paso adelante. Sasuke, entonces, sale del lugar sin verme todavía y pienso que es lo mejor, no hay porque adelantar las cosas.

Afirmo el agarre de mi maletín y cuando comienzo a andar, éste golpea una de las puertas que se cierra de a poco, pues mis piernas han tardado en responder. El ruido me hace fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia el lugar pero cuando una mano se coloca sobre mi hombro toda expresión deja mi rostro.

—¿Sakura? —Llama.

Trago fuerte al escucharlo nuevamente e intento guardar el sonido de su voz para desechar lo único que quedaba en mi mente, sus susurros roncos y gemidos.

Volteo el rostro lentamente en su dirección y lo observo con fijeza, justo como hace él conmigo.

—Hola. —Me muevo un poco y Sasuke aleja su mano.

—Hola. —Con ese ónix tan característico de su persona me observa de cuerpo completo y tengo que controlarme cuando un temblor me sacude.

¿Desde cuándo su mirada es tan intensa?

Es decir, antes lo era pero ahora se ha vuelto el triple...

Desvío mi vista de él y detallo lo que nos rodea, la recepción del último piso, lo impoluta de ésta y las miradas curiosas de los demás, eso ya no me extraña, he venido pocas veces pero cuando lo he hecho ha sido igual, en realidad creo que eso de que exista gente chismosa en cada empresa o cualquier lugar de trabajo en sí es una regla infaltable.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí o avanzamos? —Intento bromear y sonreírle de la forma más natural que puedo y él lo entiende, todo esto me tiene incómoda.

—Ven. —Me hace un gesto con la mano en dirección a su oficina y se adelanta un poco, a paso lento lo sigo, sin dejar de pasar por alto como la mujer que caminaba por el lugar ha doblado su cabeza, casi como una lechuza para vernos desaparecer por la puerta.

Ya en el interior de su lugar de trabajo, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, a la espera de cualquier cuestionamiento o referencia a lo sucedido la otra noche.

Sasuke se detiene un momento para observar el paisaje que su gran ventana de cristal le muestra, puede observar una gran parte de la ciudad desde allí. Yo, mientras tanto lo detallo y muerdo mi labio.

Esto va a ser incomodo, pero lo sobrellevare como siempre.

Oculta ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ladea el rostro en mi dirección.

Balanceo mi maletín de un lado a otro y no dejo de observarlo, con educación me propone tomar un café, yo acepto. Son las diez de la mañana y como amanecí con un malestar en la boca del estómago no quise digerir nada, pero ya estoy mejor.

Mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón se acerca a su escritorio y presionando el botón de llamado rápido del teléfono de alta tecnología que reposa sobre éste, pide un café negro y sin azúcar para él y uno endulzado, con leche y un toque de vainilla para mí sin que tenga que decirle, es mi favorito, y lo sabe.

Tantos años de amistad logran que conozcamos muchos de los gustos del otro.

Pronto me pide que tome asiento en una silla frente a él y lo hago. Ya sentada, rebusco dentro de mi portafolio para dar con el documento que me facilitaron el día de mi incorporación al bufete.

Ya que estoy aquí, a lo que vine.

—¿Y... Cómo estás? —Habla de repente, ocasionando que deje de buscar entre los archivos por un segundo.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Cierro mis ojos y al abrirlos retomo mi objetivo.

—Igual, supongo.

—¿Supones? —No logro evitar preguntar.

—Sí, supongo. —Acomoda el amarre de su corbata, aunque está perfecta y en su lugar—. Las cosas andan raras últimamente... —Parece que quiere agregar algo, por lo que deja la frase con un final abierto.

¿Se referirá a nosotros?

Puede ser, no hay que llamarse genio para distinguir la tensión que se creó entre nosotros.

Jodido desliz.

—Comencemos. —Propongo, aclarándome la garganta con delicadeza mientras coloco los papeles frente a él y quedándome con una copia—. Me has solicitado como la abogada para tu empresa en un caso de negligencia laboral. —Asintiendo, me da la razón y espera en silencio a que continúe—. Por la información que me han facilitado, en medio del horario laboral un trabajador tuvo un accidente que puso en riesgo la vida de muchos de sus compañeros y además, resulto afectado. ¿Me equivoco o acaso he obviado algo? —Pregunto, como a todos mis clientes para verificar la información.

—No, estás en lo correcto.

—Bien. —Rebusco en la carpeta hasta dar con otra hoja en la que he subrayado lo más destacado del caso—. A parte de eso, el trabajador en cuestión ha impuesto una demanda por lesiones no remuneradas. —Levanto la vista y lo observo, ahora en plan profesional—. Ha perdido parte de su brazo a causa de las maquinarias y no ha sido atendido como debería en tu empresa. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se estira en su asiento y por un momento creo que me sonríe. No le doy importancia, debo seguir centrada en mi trabajo, motivo por el cual lo tengo en frente.

—La empresa siempre ha apoyado la ley de riesgos y costos del trabajador. —Empieza, decidido—. Al trabajador que le ocurrió el accidente, por estar ebrio —Recalca la palabra, dándome a conocer el motivo del incidente—, se le llevo a la clínica, donde se le atendió como es debido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está demandando?

—Porque quiere aumentar la cantidad de su pensión.

—¿Hace cuanto sucedió esto?

—Un mes, aproximadamente.

—¿Y tienes a la mano recibos que constatan la paga de la empresa hacia él?

—Sí, ¿los mando a buscar?

—Por favor. Los necesitaré. —Cruzo mis piernas, acomodándome mejor en mi asiento y repasando las hojas restantes. No me pasa desapercibido que Sasuke se ha quedado mirándolas. Escucho como tocan la puerta y después se abre, por ella entra una mujer menuda y joven con dos cafés. Nos los extiende y después se retira, dejándonos a solas nuevamente—. Bien, la contrademanda por la que he sido contratada es por dicho motivo, no accederán a soltarle más dinero y eso lo enfurece.

—Exactamente.

—¿De cuanta cantidad estamos hablando?

—5.000 dólares cada quince días.

—Eso es bastante. —Se me escapa. ¿Y el ebrio quiere más?

—Es lo justo, se hizo una valoración de los daños y esa cantidad es la que se ajusta a las terapias y curaciones a las que se deberá someter por un año, más o menos.

Bebo un poco de mi café y cierro los ojos cuando pasa por mi garganta, está delicioso. Al abrirlos, me encuentro con una media sonrisa de parte de mi mejor amigo.

—Buen café.

—Es tu favorito.

—Muy bien. —Dejo la bebida a un lado y extraigo un bolígrafo de mi bolso para comenzar a anotar—. ¿El sistema de seguridad se encuentra en óptimas condiciones?

—Sí.

—Necesitaré acceso a las grabaciones del día en que todo ocurrió. —Hago mi apunte, sintiéndome observada—. Entonces, el día 16 de julio a las 2:30 p.m aproximadamente, surgió un accidente en el área 3 de la sección de ensamblaje, donde un trabajador resultó con parte de un brazo amputado y fue atendido, para poco después obtener una pensión por invalidez, con la cual está inconforme y dicha razón lo ha llevado a demandar.

—Siempre has sido rápida para entender, Sakura.

Mi espalda se tensa ante la pronunciación pausada que ha utilizado para mi nombre. Casi incitante. ¿Será consciente de lo qué ha hecho?

—Gracias. —A sorbos voy acabando con mi café, intentado lo más que puedo no caer en su red para llamar mi atención, no porque no quiera, sino que el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí es uno distinto y si hay algo que respeto bastante, es mi profesión.

—Sakura.

—Dime. —Termino con mi café y sigo con mis anotaciones, estar frente a el hombre que conozco de toda la vida, con quien tuve relaciones hace pocos días es extraño.

Pero, después del sexo por diversión todo se vuelve así, ¿no?

—Sakura. —Repite, casi a modo de reproche.

—¿Qué?

Sigo sin mirarlo, si me desvío de mi labor todo empeorará.

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—Porque estoy intentando armar todo a favor de tu empresa. —Repongo, tan rápido que me extraña que mi lengua no se haya trabado en el proceso—. No molestes, Sasuke.

Las ondas producidas por su risa hacen que deje anotar y lo mire, aunque inconscientemente.

—Ya. Primera vez que osan decirme eso en mi oficina. —Dice, acabando la risa y moviéndose en su silla de lado a lado, levemente, en su papel de hombre de negocios—. ¿Quieres más café?

—Estoy bien así, gracias. ¿Podríamos ir a revisar las grabaciones para adelantar?

Parece meditarlo más de lo necesario.

—Vamos. —Se pone de pie y se ajusta la chaqueta con movimientos fluidos en los que no deparo, casi. Él vuelve a manipular el teléfono y cuando le responden, dicta sin dejar de mirarme—: Gwen, avísale a Claus que voy a su cabina y que tenga las grabaciones del mes pasado a la mano.

Siguiendo sus movimientos, me pongo de pie y guardo mis cosas, detallando como se acerca para ayudarme.

—No es necesario. —Pero no me hace caso, sólo sigue ayudándome y cuando un bolígrafo casi se me cae es su turno para replicar.

—Quizás sí lo era. —Volteo los ojos ante esto.

—Es un bolígrafo, no se iba a partir.

—Tal vez, pero lo mejor es prevenir. —Bromea, creo que está intentando hacer el ambiente más ameno entre nosotros.

Cierro el maletín y doy media vuelta, quedando frente a él, pues se ha movido. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y mi corazón amenaza con abandonar mi pecho y caer en el suyo.

Menuda taquicardia me ha invadido, la cafeína a veces logra esa reacción en mí.

Sasuke da un paso en mi dirección y quedo a la espera de algún movimiento, pero nunca llega alguno. Por un momento pensé que diría algo por la forma en que separó sus la labios y luego los unió, pero no.

—Creo que iré al baño antes.

Haciéndose a un lado, me deja alejarme un poco.

—Puedes usar el mío.

Accedo a su proposición y me encamino al baño particular de su oficina.

Minutos después vamos en dirección a la cabina de supervisión de cámaras, donde me dejan mirar cada una de las del día del accidente y confirmar varias cosas, como que el empleado ingirió alcohol en su puesto, aunque disimuladamente —motivo por el que el guardia no lo notó en su momento—, su breve discusión con uno de sus compañeros y por último el momento del accidente, cuándo se quedó dormido, sin duda por andar bajo los efectos de la bebida, todo esto con él a mi lado, pese a mis quejas y excusas para que regresara a su oficina.

Casi una hora después, estoy abandonando la empresa junto a Sasuke, quien se ofreció a acompañarme en el ascensor.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas sobre la demanda? —Pregunta, a mitad de trayecto, iniciando un tema de conversación.

—Infundada y mal habida, quienquiera que esté en defensa del lesionado no debe tener mucha esperanza de ganar. En realidad las probabilidades de que ganen son de un 3% o menos.

—¿3%?

—Sí, o menos. —Repito, a modo de juego. Creo que si seguimos tal y como vamos, pronto podremos superarlo y ser los mismos de antes.

—Entiendo —Se pasa una mano por su oscuro cabello y yo sigo el movimiento de su mano, perdiéndome en éste, esas oscuras hebras son tan suaves y propensas a tirar de ellas—, ¿llegará a tribunales todo esto? —Me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Niego con mi cabeza y giro hacia las puertas que se están abriendo, hemos llegado a la planta baja.

—No lo creo, con la persuasión que les daré en la cita que pronto programare, no deberían seguir con esto. A mi parecer, el empleado salió bien librado, sin contar lo del brazo, claro está. —Esbozo una mueca de pena, debe ser duro perder una extremidad, o una parte.

Tres hombres se acercan a nosotros y saludan a Sasuke con un apretón de manos y algunas palabras, entreteniéndolo por instantes, cuando ellos se retiran mi amigo retoma la atención en mí.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí?

—¿Regresaras al bufete ahora?

Miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, ya pasa de mediodía.

—Me queda media jornada por delante, así que sí. —Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que querrías ir a almorzar.

—Oh, lo lamento. No puedo. —Digo, demasiado rápido. En parte es verdad, debo regresar al bufete, pero por otro, estoy en mi hora libre y podría aceptar...

—¿Cómo te estás transportando? —Cambia de tema—. Digo, tu auto sigue en mi casa.

—Taxi o metro. Lamento molestar tu espacio, pero en realidad se me ha olvidado ir por él.

—No te preocupes, no es molestia. Sólo no estoy de acuerdo con que andes en ese plan teniendo tu propio auto.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Pronto iré por él.

—¿Lo harás?

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?

Se mantiene en silencio mientras observa a su alrededor.

—Llegué a pensar que ya no querrías ir a mi casa después de lo que pasó.

De nuevo estoy incómoda, y eso que intenté relajarme la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Olvidemos todo eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sakura... —Levanto una mano para que se detenga.

—Estamos en plan profesional, Sasuke. Preferiría no hondar en lo ocurrido.

Casi a regañadientes, deja la frase al aire.

Me despido de él con la mano y salgo del edificio lo más rápido que puedo sin parecer que alguien me persigue.

He hecho mi mejor intento, pero el desliz no se puede obviar tan fácilmente.

Un trueno se apodera del cielo y me sobresalto, poco después elevó mi rostro. ¿Cuándo se ha nublado por completo?

Apresuro el paso hasta dar con una parada de autobuses, por lo menos sé que aquí es menos probable que me moje si llueve.

Varios taxis pasan ocupados o simplemente no se detienen, entonces una loca idea cruza mi mente y comienzo a reír discretamente, no vaya a ser que las demás personas crean que estoy loca.

Miro mis piernas embutidas en una falda tubo azul oscuro y mis zapatillas negras, aunque quisiera no lo haría, no me volvería Carrie en L.A. Solo recordarla mostrando una de sus piernas en un país árabe para llamar la atención me causa gracia, esa es una de mis películas favoritas. Al igual que Sexo En La Ciudad.

Otro taxi pasa frente a mí y se estaciona muy cerca pero cuando estoy por montarme alguien se me adelanta, frunzo el ceño y me regreso. Vuelvo a mirar el cielo, pronto comenzará a llover y probablemente, al paso que voy, me mojare... Teniendo un auto.

Suspiro cuando me doy cuenta que Sasuke tenía razón, estoy dando tumbos innecesariamente, todo lo podría ahorrar si tan solo fuese por mi auto a su casa.

Entonces lo decido, lo haré y pronto.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir a su casa unos minutos para recuperar mi auto?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo a su disposición:)**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos.**

 **Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

Doy otro mordisco al pollo que he encargado en este cafetin, el cual queda a dos cuadras del bufete donde estoy almorzando por ser mi hora de descanso.

La recepcionista me mira, incrédula.

—¿Dónde guardas tanta comida, Sakura?

—¿Qué?

—¿Adónde se te va? Quiero decir, eres delgada. —Me señala con su tenedor, el cual tiene pinchado un trozo de lechuga—. No pensé que comías de esa forma.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Refuto, limpiándome con una servilleta.

—Nada, es que eres afortunada y no lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé. —Me burlo—. Cada día me levanto y rezo por mi metabolismo, mi excelente metabolismo.

Ella ríe y deja su ensalada a un lado, y en cambio mira soñadoramente mi pechuga de pollo frita, la cual reposa sobre mi plato.

—Es agradable a la vista...

Su mirada anhelante hacia mi comida me produce una pregunta.

—¿Estás a dieta?

Ella deja de ver mi plato, suspira y aleja a un lado el suyo, con cara de repugnancia.

—Sí. —Exhala y se lleva la palma de la mano a la frente—. Y es de lo peor, pero ni modo, es por lo que tenemos que pasar quienes no gozamos de tu metabolismo.

Una risa amenaza con escaparse de mí, pero me reprimo al ver su rostro serio, casi triste.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Tenten, la alocada y hasta un poco chismosa de la recepcionista de mi bufete, pero también alguien agradable con quien disfrutar de un descanso, niega repetidamente.

—No, Sakura. Mejor no invento. —Vuelve a prestarle atención a la ensalada junto a ella y sí las miradas asesinaran, la lechuga se habría marchitado hace mucho—. Seguiré con esto.

Pero contrario a lo que dice, ni se le acerca.

—No seas tonta, ten un poco. —Le ofrezco y sigue reticente—. Sólo un poco, no te hará daño.

Su mirada se torna confusa cuando corto un trozo de mi pechuga y la pongo a un lado de su no tan exquisita comida.

—No. Me lamentaré luego. —Musita, aún indecisa.

—Pero lo disfrutaras ahora. —Animo—. Además, sólo es un trozo. ¿Qué mal puede hacerte?

Por fin, cediendo a mis incentivos, se apresura a tomar su cuchillo y un tenedor de manera muy delicada, aunque sé que muere por comérselo ya. Cuándo el pollo ha entrado a su boca, suelta un gemido de gusto que me hace reír. Pobre chica, debe ser todo un martirio vivir de dieta en dieta.

—Delicioso. —Admite al terminar con la porción frita.

—Te lo dije.

Vuelve por otra porción con los ojos soñadores.

—No sé cómo pude resistirme tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto llevas haciendo dieta?

—Desde los 20 años.

—¿Y ahora tienes...?

—25.

Silbo por lo bajo, y después la observo lo más que puedo, es decir, hasta la cintura pues la mesa cubre lo restante. Sus pómulos están regulares, al igual que sus brazos y las clavículas. La verdad, creo que podría darse sus gustos de vez en cuando sin sentirse mal después.

—¿Has tenido problemas de peso antes?

—No, y tampoco deseo tenerlos, por eso me cuido tanto la alimentación. —Dice entre bocados.

—¿Con la ayuda de un profesional, no?

Ella deja de masticar y me mira, asintiendo.

—Claro, de hecho mi nutricionista me cambia la dieta cada tres meses, para no aburrirme, aunque igual lo hago.

—¿Por qué ese empeño en mantenerte flaca? Digo, tienes buena contextura.

—Y así debe seguir, Sakura. —Un detalle que no pude dejar pasar por alto es que cuando no estamos en el bufete, me llama por mi nombre, sin formalidades, cosa que agradezco y mucho más ahora, ya que sé que es un año mayor que yo—. Varios de mis familiares tuvieron problemas de peso, por lo que desde que soy consciente de ello prefiero prevenir.

Ah, ante eso ya no tengo nada más que añadir. Tiene sus motivos. Limpio mis manos rápidamente y tomó de mi bebida gaseosa. Tenten termina con el pollo que le he cedido y yo hago lo mismo con el propio, busco en mi muñeca la hora exacta, entonces noto que ya debemos regresar al trabajo. O si no, intuyo que Hana hará rodar mi cabeza.

¿Por qué me detestara tanto? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, después de todo. He llegado a pensar que puede ser por la relación con mi jefe, quizá le molesta que me tenga en estima, mucho más que a ella y tan pronto. Debe gustarle, sí, eso es.

Como si la llamara con mis pensamientos, por la puerta entra ella, con su característica actitud altiva y rebosante de confianza, la mujer es muy hermosa y obviamente lo sabe, ya que no duda en echárselo a la cara a cualquiera que le pase por un lado.

Depara en mí cuando se aleja los lentes de sol de sus ojos, y soy consciente de un hecho: Tenten no es la única que se anda sin rodeos fuera del área de trabajo. La mirada que me dedica es obvia hasta para quien esté bajo los efectos de sustancias estupefacientes. No se corta ni un poco en expresar su repelencia para conmigo.

—Qué extraño... —Murmuro sarcásticamente cuando pasa a mi lado, cosa que mi acompañante acompaña con un:

—Esa mujer te odia, Sakura.

La miro y le regalo una sonrisa divertida, cuando nos preparamos, salimos del local.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Vamos, quien se encuentre a 10 km a la redonda y no sea ciego, lo nota. —Su comparación me divierte—. Siempre lo he sospechado, pero hoy, con semejante mirada —Intenta imitarla, pero ella, al contrario que la socia de la firma para la que trabajo, no resulta amenazadora, sino más bien graciosa—, lo ha dejado bastante claro.

Reímos levemente mientras caminamos de regreso a nuestro trabajo, entonces mi teléfono —el personal— comienza a sonar, rebusco en mi cartera hasta dar con él y al ver el nombre que me muestra la pantalla, sonrío.

—Hola, Sakura Haruno.

—Hola, Karusa Haruno. —Devuelvo, alegre.

Mi hermana hace un sonido de desagrado por como la he llamado, nunca le ha gustado que la nombren así y me aprovecho de eso para molestarla cada vez que puedo.

¿Qué hermana menor desaprovecha semejante oportunidad?

—Eso es un golpe bajo, pitufa. —Se queja.

—Tú comenzaste. —Estoy cerca de cruzar una cuadra por lo que Tenten y yo nos detenemos para esperar que el semáforo cambie de color y nos permita seguir. Qué bueno que aún tengo unos minutos de sobra, pues la cantidad de autos apresurados nunca merma en esta ciudad.

—Culpable. —Se ríe, como de costumbre, desde que tengo memoria Karusa ha sido risueña, encantadora y sociable, no lo digo porque sea mi hermana mayor o mi heroína de la infancia, sólo reconozco tal hecho—. ¿Cómo te está yendo en California desde tu regreso?

—La socia de mi jefe sigue odiándome, el señor Hatake sigue siendo un excelente empleador, ando sin auto... —Enumero—. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Esa arpía. —Musita, como el ser protector que es—. ¿Tu jefe sigue igual de bueno?

Miro a Tenten cuando por fin dejamos atrás la cuadra a la que estábamos prácticamente adheridas y retomamos nuestro rumbo.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Le doy alas a su enamoramiento hacia mi jefe desde que lo vio. Hace medio año.

—No lo dudo. Y, ¿qué le pasó a tu auto? ¿Se descompuso?

—No. O sí. Larga historia. —Dejo el tema de lado y me enfoco en ella—. ¿Qué tal van los viajes?

—Muy bien, aunque creo que tomaré un descanso.

—¿Y eso? No me malinterpretes Karusa, pero es extraño que lo hagas en una temporada que no sea festiva.

Sumamente extraño, Karusa es la fotógrafa gitana, como yo le digo, pues desde que se graduó de la universidad como ingeniera en sistemas, no ha laborado en esa dirección, en cambio dedica su tiempo a la fotografía en distintas campañas, revistas y hasta ha hecho sesiones para canales que muestran la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, por lo que siempre está viajando, una semana puede estar en Nueva York y a la siguiente en el Zahara. Ella es así, y ama su trabajo, por ello me resulta extraño que se tome unos días libres, nunca lo hace, a menos que sea víspera de año nuevo.

—Quiero visitarlos, no sé, me hacen falta mamá, papá y hasta tú, pitufa. —Me siento nostálgica cada vez que me llama así, pues me gane ese apodo a los 11 años, cuándo era muy baja de estatura para mi edad, aunque eso es tiempo pasado, a los 15 años tuve mi estirón y por ello en la actualidad gozo de 1.72 m.

Nada mal.

—Qué tierna. —Me burlo de su momento de cursilería—. Pero sigo extrañada. —Miro a un lado, solo falta unos pocos pasos para llegar al bufete—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Claro que sí, ¿no puedo sólo extrañar a mi familia después de casi siete meses sin verlos?

Bueno, dicho así...

—Por supuesto, estaremos felices de recibirte. ¿Para cuándo planeas venir?

—Pronto, no tengo fecha aún, pero muy pronto me tendrás por allá.

—Me alegra escucharlo. —Admito, llegando a mi destino le regalo una sonrisa al amable portero y entro—. ¿Te parece si te llamo luego? Es que estoy volviendo al trabajo.

—Ups. —Se mofa—. A veces olvido que mi pequeña hermana ya es toda una adulta con responsabilidades y profesión.

—En estos momentos es cuando me pregunto, ¿cuál de las dos es la mayor?

—Bueno, eso queda al aire. Hasta luego, Sakura. Cuídate.

—Igual, Karusa. Pronto te estaré llamando.

—Y yo esperaré eso. Adiós.

—Adiós. —Me despido cuando Tenten se acomoda en su puesto—. Lo siento, era mi hermana. —Me excuso por dejarla sin alguien con quien hablar de regreso hasta aquí.

—No hay problema.

—¿Un café te vendría bien como disculpa?

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe así que tomándolo como un sí, voy hasta mi oficina para preparar dos cafés, en mi nueva cafetera, después de todo cuando mi jefe me encontró saliendo de la sala de descanso con un café recién hecho ahí, me explico que la nueva adquisición de mi oficina, era mía, un incentivo por mi buen desempeño, como él mismo dijo.

Saludo a algunos colegas que pese a todo mantienen cierto grado de educación y sigo, hasta adentrarme a mi espacio designado, donde me encuentro con una gran sorpresa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos.**

 **Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

—Hola, Sakura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se levanta del asiento y con movimientos fluidos se alisa la chaqueta de su traje, hasta terminar es que se decide a mirarme.

—Gracias por tal recibimiento.

Con pasos dubitativos, me acerco a mi asiento y dejo mi bolso sobre el escritorio.

—Ya, lo lamento. ¡Qué alegría verte en mi oficina!

—Tampoco me recibas así, se escucha muy falso.

—Es porque es falso. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo es qué te han dejado entrar a mi oficina?

—Dije que soy un cliente.

—Y mentiste. —Aseguro, de mala gana, así sea un cliente no lo atenderé.

—Lo admito, mentí, pero sólo en parte. Tenía que verte. —Frunzo mis labios ante esto.

Idiota.

—Yo no quiero verte, así que por favor, dime el motivo que te trajo hasta aquí para que te puedas retirar.

Él toma asiento frente a mí y adopta una pose de galán, ridículo...

—Necesito que me defiendas.

—¿Qué?

—Me han demandado.

—Un momento, Kiba, ¿por qué has venido hasta mí? ¿Recuerdas los términos en que quedamos al romper, no?

Mi ex novio, el infiel con quien termine hace casi un año, me busca en mi lugar de trabajo para que lo ayude con un problema.

No, no quiero, debo admitir que aún me duele el engaño del que fui víctima y no me apetece ayudarlo en nada.

—Lo sé, me comporte como un canalla, linda, pero he cambiado y aunque lo que pasó entre nosotros ya no tiene vuelta atrás, debes saber que ya he madurado.

Esbozo una mueca de desagrado cuando me llama "linda" como solía hacerlo cuando éramos novios, según él porque sonaba mucho mejor como apodo que "Saku".

—Primero que nada, no me vuelvas a llamar así, para ti soy Sakura Haruno, ¿entendido? —De mala gana, accede a mi exigencia—. Y segundo, no me apetece prestarte mis servicios, de verdad, mejor búscate a otro abogado de la firma, son muy buenos.

—No, no, no, Sakura. Sé que tú serás la indicada para llevar mi caso.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres la mejor en lo que haces. —Esa respuesta, viniendo de otra persona me habría hecho sentir orgullosa, pero no de él.

—No me ablandaras con frases. —Suspiro desganada y me acomodo en mi silla—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kiba me cuenta toda la historia de su frustración, de como la mujer con la que se casó y tuvo un hijo, lo demanda por los negocios en común, alegando malversación de bienes.

El muy descarado me engañó desde el primer mes de relación, y eso que duramos once meses. Cuándo me enteré, lo enfrenté y fue cuando se disculpó por todo y me contó que la otra persona con la que estaba, contaba con 5 meses de embarazo, por lo cual él ya había analizado terminar conmigo para hacerse responsable. Por lo menos se hizo a cargo de la pequeña criatura, aún así el muy canalla hizo todo eso, ¿y ahora quiere que lo ayude?

Después de escuchar cada detalle de su parte, e intentado ser lo más cordial posible, le recomiendo a un colega.

—Pero yo quiero que tú lleves este caso. —Se opone, enfatizando en mi dirección.

—Sabes que no soy la persona más indicada para ello, además, quien te he recomendado tiene mucha experiencia en este tipo de conflicto.

—Pero Sakura...

—Es todo lo que haré por ti, tómalo o déjalo. —Lo corto, mirándolo fijamente.

Tiene la dignidad de por lo menos respetar mi opinión cuando sabe que no daré marcha atrás. Puedo aconsejarlo e indicarle al colega más apto para este tipo de casos, pero no más.

Mi bondad tiene un límite, sí es que se le puede llamar así.

Un par de minutos después Kiba se levanta y me extiende una mano.

Arqueo una ceja mientras miro su extremidad extendida.

—Por favor, hagámoslo bien. —Dice, con un tono tranquilo.

Levanto la mía y las estrechamos. Todo con tal de que abandone mi oficina.

—Adiós.

—Es hasta luego, Sakura. —Se da media vuelta y me mira cuando abre la puerta de mi oficina.

Sí cree que volveremos a vernos o a conversar como hoy, está muy equivocado.

No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo, bastante me dediqué a eso en los once meses de relación que compartimos. En parte, que me engañara de tal forma me ayudo a abrir los ojos y a darme cuenta, de la más dolorosa manera, que no todo es perfecto, que las personas no son totalmente sinceras y que, el amor es una pérdida de tiempo.

Viéndolo así y con los conocimientos con los que ahora cuento, creo que hasta se lo agradezco. No obstante, lo sigo detestando.

Bufando sonoramente me pongo a hacer el café que le prometí a Tenten y uno para mí.

—Uh —La secretaria me observa con intriga y toma su bebida de entre mis manos—, ¿Cliente pesado?

Rio levemente, sin la más mínima gracia.

—Ex-novio pesado.

Ella deja de beber un instante y me lanza una mirada de comprensión que me hace sentir incómoda.

—¿Quiere volver?

—No, quiere que lo defienda de una demanda que impuso su esposa, quien por cierto fue con quien me engañó.

Ella abre sus labios con sorpresa ante mi resumida historia y golpea su mesón con uno de sus dedos.

—Tendrá descaro.

Afirmo fervientemente ante esto, yo pensé lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. Nos vemos luego. —Me despido y camino de regreso a mi oficina.

Me llevo otra sorpresa al entrar en ella.

¿Qué le ocurre a las personas con mi puesto de trabajo hoy?

Aunque bueno, ésta visita es mucho más agradable que la anterior, sin duda. Aún así no deja de ser extraña.

—¿Sr. Hatake?

Mi jefe gira hasta encararme y me da una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Sakura. —Camina hasta mí y es cuando noto que tiene sus manos ocupadas—. He venido por estos papeles. Espero no te moleste.

—Claro que no, señor. —Por favor, sí es el socio mayoritario y líder de este bufete.

—Bueno, te dejaré trabajar con calma entonces. —Pasa por mi lado sosteniendo las carpetas y antes de que deje de mirar su partida, se regresa un poco. Sí, sigue igual de guapo, debo confirmárselo a mi hermana. No es que no lo haya notado antes, pero sólo hasta hoy soy consciente de cuanto lo es—. Haruno, ¿qué ha ocurrido con el caso de negligencia laboral en la empresa Uchiha?

Sasuke, al instante viene a mi mente una imagen de él, de su personalidad y nuestros últimos extraños encuentros.

—Tengo cita con los implicados la próxima semana. —Desecho mis pensamientos, estoy en mi trabajo.

—¿Todo bien? —Inquiere, extrañado.

—Sí, todo bien.

Me regala una mirada evaluativa que me da a entender que no es nada fácil engañarlo, pero pronto la suplanta por su característica expresión, sonriendo levemente.

—Sigue en lo tuyo. —Cierra la puerta al salir y yo me lanzo en mi silla. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando mi mejor amigo ocupa mi mente?

Llevo una mano a mis ojos y los restriego lentamente, con cuidado de no regarme el maquillaje.

Mi teléfono personal suena y lo busco, dispuesta a dejarlo en silencio después de contestarle a quienquiera que llame.

Es Ino.

—Hola. —Exhalo, estirándome en mi silla.

—Hola, Saku. —Saluda, sin gritar, extrañamente—. ¿Sucede algo?

—De todo un poco —Admito—, pero no tiene tanta importancia. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ino me cuenta sobre sus últimos días, como ha estado de ocupada y estresada en sus trabajos de arquitectura y otras cosas más. No obstante, sé que me oculta algo, está más tranquila de lo normal. Ella siempre es alocada.

—Y ese es mi resumen... —Culmina.

—¿Nada más que contar? —Intento sonar casual.

El silencio se instala por unos segundos, aunque sigo escuchando su respiración.

—Bueno, no, o sí —Titubea, acto realmente extraño. Comienzo a preocuparme—. Pero lo mejor será contarte en el bar de siempre, mientras tomamos unos Martini's. ¿Te parece?

—Claro, yo también los necesito. ¿Cuándo?

—Esta misma noche.

—¿Nos vemos a las 10:00 p.m?

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré. Ya tengo que dejarte, me necesitan. —Se despide, con un tono un poco más alegre—. Hasta la noche.

—Hasta la noche.

La llamada termina y miro la pantalla. Como imagen de contacto tengo una foto de nosotras, solo enfocándonos el rostro en un día de piscina al que asistimos... En la casa de Sasuke.

No he tenido noticias suyas desde que nos encontramos en su empresa, por lo que no estoy al tanto siquiera de sí está en la ciudad o no, ya que siempre le surgen viajes por cuestiones de negocios.

Entiendo que esté ocupado con su trabajo, después de todo manejar un potencial imperio no debe ser fácil, pero una llamada o un mensaje no habría estado fuera de lugar.

Siempre intentábamos mantenernos en contacto, al menos unas tres veces por semana. Aunque claro, eso fue antes de que todo ocurriese.

—Ya está bien. No volvamos a lo mismo. —Me reprendo, cansada de darle tantas vueltas a lo acontecido y terminar en el mismo punto, el de inicio.

Enloqueceré si sigo así.

Me distraigo dándole un vistazo a unos documentos nuevos y así transcurre el resto de mi horario laboral.

Al levantar mi vista y ver la hora en mi teléfono decido que ya es todo por hoy. Recojo mis cosas y guardo otras, camino a la puerta de mi oficina y voy hasta la recepción.

Tenten también está tomando su bolso y teléfono, al verme me hace una seña para que la espere. Eso hago, aguardo de pie frente a su escritorio.

Sale de la parte trasera de éste y me lanza una sonrisa mona.

—¿Buenas noticias? —Indago mientras caminamos a la salida.

—Depende del ángulo que se mire. —Dice, riéndose.

Arqueo una ceja ante esto. Actúa extraño.

—Pues supongo que desde el tuyo son muy buenas. Esa sonrisa no es por nada. —Me despido del portero con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa. Pronto estamos en el estacionamiento.

—Oye, Sakura. —Me llama, cuando estoy por despedirme—. ¿Y tu auto?

Todos tienen que preguntar lo mismo. ¿Tan extraño les resulta que ande a pie o en taxi?

—Larga historia. —Meneo mi mano para que no le dé importancia y me giro—. Nos vemos mañana, Tenten.

—Puedo darte un aventón si lo deseas. —Grita a mi espalda.

—No es necesario, de verdad.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. —Le muestro una sonrisa antes de salir del aparcamiento al que sólo he venido para acompañarla.

No es por nada en particular, pero no me gusta molestar a los demás. Prefiero arreglármelas con un taxi.

Camino por las calles en busca de un auto amarillo disponible, no encuentro ninguno.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser hora pico?

Deambulo un rato más hasta que estoy en el centro de la ciudad, todo está muy concurrido.

Algo típico un viernes por la noche.

Una hora después llego a casa, ya ha anochecido y me alegra poder lanzarme a mi cama sin ningún punto de delicadeza. Pero antes de hacerlo, me desvisto y decido que lo mejor será tomar una ducha.

Me paseo completamente desnuda por mi habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, ya allí me miro en el espejo.

Llevo dos semanas en Los Ángeles y creo que ya estoy perdiendo mis recién adquiridas curvas. Hago un puchero ante esto y me giro para contemplar mi trasero, por lo menos eso no ha perdido lo redondeado.

Me rio por mi propia tontería.

Abro la puerta de cristal que rodea la ducha y después voy por el grifo. Coloco una mano bajo el agua y espero hasta que esté lo suficientemente caliente para colarme debajo.

Suspiro agradecida cuando la lluvia improvisada me recorre.

Lavo mi cabello y mi rostro, necesito quitarme del todo el maquillaje. Después sigue mi cuerpo, con el cual tardo un poco más. Depilo mis piernas y salgo del baño.

Me secó con una toalla y me siento en el borde de mi cama.

Ya casi se harán las 8:00 p.m. Cuento con tiempo suficiente como para comer algo y arreglarme sin apuros.

Me colocó una camisa holgada y unas bragas para ir a la cocina.

Reviso mi refrigerador y me decanto por un poco de pan y mermelada. No es lo más sano, pero es lo que me apetece en este momento.

Subo de vuelta a mi habitación y me recuesto en la cama, con mi celular en mano.

Reviso mis contactos e inconscientemente deparo en el de mi mejor amigo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior cuando por mi mente pasa la idea de llamarlo.

Quizá esté ocupado, o quizá no.

Me decido por intentarlo una sola vez, si no contesta no insistiré.

Al cuarto tono de espera, escucho su voz, tan áspera y fuerte como siempre.

—Sakura, hola. —Saluda.

—Hola, Sasuke.

Después del saludo no escucho nada más, esto es incómodo.

Creo que llamar no fue una buena idea.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Dice, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos hemos sumido.

—No nada, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. —Mi voz se escucha un poco temblorosa, ¿por qué siento qué estoy haciendo algo malo?—. Ya que no llamaste, como siempre.

Una puerta se cierra y después él responde.

—He estado ocupado.

—Con el trabajo, lo entiendo.

—Sí, el trabajo... —El tono que ha empleado me ha puesto en alerta.

—¿Estás bien? Te escuchas agitado.

—Venía de correr cuando has llamado.

Entonces si lo interrumpí. Pero, ¿desde cuándo corre de noche?

No es lo usual.

—Ya, está bien. Entonces, mejor hablamos luego. —Musito.

—Sí, claro.

Hay un detalle que sigue sin encajarme.

—Cariño, ¿podrías pasarme una toalla? La he dejado sobre la cama.

La voz femenina se escucha lejana, sin embargo, sé a quién pertenece.

De pronto me siento ridícula, Sasuke no está agitado por ir a correr, me ha mentido, aunque bueno, tampoco es que necesite saber cuándo va a acostarse con alguna mujer. O con Karin, su ex.

Sin agregar nada, culmino la llamada. Nunca debí marcarle, para empezar.

De pronto quiero tomar vino, así que voy por él. Me siento en el sofá principal mientras lo descorcho y al terminar, lo vierto en una copa que he traído. La lleno por la mitad.

Cuando el líquido pasa por mi garganta, cierro mis ojos.

Sé que no puedo exagerar y emborracharme, sólo beberé un poco antes de encontrarme con Ino.

Reunirme con mi mejor amiga de pronto suena como la mejor idea del día. Sí, la mejor.

Cuando ya he ingerido tres copas, hago un alto y guardo todo.

Ya es hora de que me arregle.

Por el calor que me ha invadido, decido tomar otra ducha y después voy al armario.

Sin ánimo para pensarlo demasiado, tomo un vestido corto y negro con unas pequeñas perlas que unen un escaso escote en la parte baja del cuello y las costillas.

Servirá para ir al bar.

Consigo unas sandalias de tiras delgadas y tacón moderado, también serán de utilidad esta noche.

Rizo mi cabello y me maquillo sutilmente, busco algo de abrigo y doy con una chaqueta de cuero negra, me la pongo sobre mis hombros y ya totalmente arreglada, salgo con un destino fijo.

Me bajo después de pagarle al conductor y arreglo mi vestido, me consigo con Ino en la entrada, esperándome. Me saluda cuando camino hacia ella y al estar frente a frente nos damos un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos. —Dice, tomando mi muñeca y tirando de ella. Miro al guardia de seguridad de la entrada, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión intimidante—. Nos vemos, bombón. —Mi amiga dice coquetamente y el robusto hombre le sonríe en respuesta y asiente.

No cambiara nunca, pienso divertida.

Entramos al lugar y rápidamente nos aventuramos a la barra, dispuestas a tomar los Martini's prometidos en la tarde.

Cuando el bar tender nos los entrega, le sonreímos y él, ni corto ni perezoso, nos devuelve el gesto, alegando que van por cuenta de la casa.

—Delicioso. —Murmura mi mejor amiga bebiendo de su copa—. Ya casi olvidaba su sabor. ¡Qué pecado!

Rio por el comentario de su trago y bebo del mío.

La música de este ambiente es muy animada, además de agradable. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos porque tiene clase, cuenta con una excelente atención y sinceramente me distrae. Es concurrido, pero no tanto como un club, y eso me agrada.

Miro a Ino y la encuentro barriendo la estancia con su mirada. Lleva un vestido azul, casual y bonito. Siempre ha contado con un excelente gusto a la hora de vestir. De hecho en la universidad, cuando comenzamos a salir con chicos ella era quien me asesoraba y le daba el visto bueno a mi vestimenta, ya que era un verdadero fiasco en eso, según sus palabras, de haber sido por mí me iba con tenis y jean holgados a restaurantes elegantes.

Mirando al pasado, lo admito, en ese aspecto he mejorado.

—¿Y qué tal todo? —Inquiero, en su dirección. Sé que tenía que contarme algo, pero ahora, viéndola tan relajada me pregunto si de verdad era tan importante como me imaginaba.

—Bien, dentro de lo que se puede pensar...

Arqueo una ceja ante su declaración.

—A ver, cuéntame. —El bar tender hace acto de presencia para rellenar nuestras copas y cuando se va, le lanzo una mirada a mi amiga—. Suéltalo todo, ¿qué pasó?

Comienza a mover los dedos sobre el cristal de su copa y evita mirarme.

—Me acosté con su primo.

Quedo fría, perdida y confundida.

—Explícate mejor.

—¿Recuerdas el chico con el que dormí el día de la fiesta de Naruto? —Asiento, recordando que no fue la única en tener un poco de acción aquella vez. Frunzo mis labios por recordarlo. La miro, invitándola en silencio a que continúe, por el movimiento de sus manos y el traqueteo de su zapato intuyo que el asunto la pone nerviosa—. Bueno, pues el hombre con quien dormí, resultó ser el primo de mi ex. —Casi me atraganto al escucharla, menuda suerte la suya—. ¿Entiendes por qué me siento así?

Su expresión lo dice todo, no puede ocultarme el hecho de que sigue profesando sentimientos hacia su ex, aún lo quiere.

Le doy un apretón a su mano sobre la barra. No tiene porque torturarse de esa forma.

—No fue intencional, no hiciste nada malo. —Apoyo, porque así es—. Además, eres una joven mujer soltera, no tienes que lamentarlo.

Sonríe levemente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Lleva las manos a su rostro y se lo palmea con suavidad—. Muy bien sabes que aún quiero a Neji. Y aunque Sai es un buen chico, no es lo mismo.

—Pero Neji es parte del pasado, Ino. Las cosas entre ustedes ya no funcionaban. —No me gusta tener que decirle estas cosas, pero debe entenderlo. Asimilarlo y olvidarlo, es lo mejor.

—Lo sé, pero lo hubieses visto ese día —Su expresión corporal revela lo tensa que se siente ante la situación—, Podrá sonar estúpido, pero algo me dice que aún me quiere.

—Ino... —Creo que debo ser más dura con ella para que deje de pensar cosas que no sucederán.

Ella alza su palma extendida y me corta lo que iba a decir.

—No lo entiendes, Sakura. Deja que te explique. —Se toma todo su trago y después se pone recta en su asiento—. Sai me llevó a comer, en el restaurante nos topamos con Neji. Todo fue muy incómodo. Sin embargo, la forma en la que actuó me da a entender que todavía siente algo por mí. Debiste verlo Sakura, Neji estaba que echaba humo por sus orejas al vernos ahí, justo cuando su primo tomaba mi mano.

Le hago un gesto para que detenga su explicación y la observo con detenimiento, tiene un brillo en sus ojos, el de una mujer enamorada.

—¿Qué hizo Neji al encontrarlos? —Indago, esperanzada de estar equivocada en lo que ha venido a mi mente justo ahora.

—Pues, primero se acercó, luego me saludó, muy serio, después a Sai y le pregunto por qué estaba conmigo, y de donde nos conocíamos.

—Aguarda un momento, que necesito saber cierto detalle, ¿Neji estaba solo en aquel restaurante?

—No, andaba con algunos hombres de negocios.

—¿Los viste?

—Sí, Saku. ¿A qué viene eso?

—A nada. Continúa.

Mirándome con extrañeza, retoma su explicación.

—Sai le contestó que estábamos en una cita y eso lo enfureció, su rictus y puños apretados me lo confirmaron. Sakura, estaba celoso.

—¿Qué hizo Sai? —Ignoro lo último que ha dicho.

—Se disculpó conmigo y ambos fueron a hablar un poco apartados. No escuché nada, pero sé que discutieron.

—¿Y cuando regresó? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sai me explico la relación entre ellos, que eran primos lejanos que casi no se veían. También que Neji le había contado sobre los años en los que fuimos pareja y le había pedido que se alejara de mí.

Sí, efectivamente sonaba como la típica escena del ex celoso, aunque intuyo que por motivos diferentes a los que ella imagina.

—¿Y le hizo caso?

—¿Sai? —Asiento, curiosa por lo que responderá—. ¡No! Aunque fue incómodo, terminamos de comer y luego me llevo a su oficina un rato para que lo acompañara a recoger unos documentos.

—¿Y luego? —Me escucho como toda una chismosa, y poco me importa.

—Fuimos a su casa...

—¿Se acostaron?

—No, digo, él quería, pero lo rechacé. —Su incomodidad vuelve a ser notoria.

—Por Neji.

—Sí.

—¿Y luego? —Cualquiera en mi lugar estaría comiendo palomitas en este instante.

—Se disgustó, y después todo fue raro. Salí de su casa, sin ánimos de regresar.

—¿Cuando sucedió todo? ¿Te ha llamado?

—Sai no...

—No me jodas con que Neji sí. —Bufo. Ino me regala una mala mirada, herida por la manera en la que me he expresado.

—Pues sí, me dijo que quería verme.

—Qué casualidad. —Ruedo mis ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Siguiendo su ejemplo de minutos anteriores, tomo todo el contenido de mi copa y me enderezo.

—Puede que para ti no lo sea, todavía, pero para mí sí es obvio lo que sucede.

—¿Y qué sucede?

—Neji está celoso.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclama, convencida y fascinada por ello.

—Espera un momento, déjame terminar. —Aplaco—. Sí, está celoso, pero no por el motivo adecuado. —Intento buscar las palabras más suaves para lo que estoy a punto de decir—. No es porque te quiera todavía, es porque es hombre y como cualquier otro, es territorial. Verte con su primo no le gustó. Pero no porque siga enamorado de ti, sino porque al encontrarte con otro hombre, supo o por lo menos creyó —Hago comillas con mis manos por la última palabra—, que lo habías superado. Intentar reclamarte nuevamente es su forma de volver a ejercer su dominación sobre ti, para tenerte de nuevo como su enamorada fija. ¿Me estás entendiendo?

Por largos segundos que no me apetecen, Ino se queda en completo silencio, no dice nada ni cuando el bar tender hace otra de sus apariciones.

Ya preocupada, le toco un hombro.

—¿Por qué hablas de los hombres como si fuesen... Gorilas?

—Porque prácticamente, eso es lo que son. —Expreso.

Pasa otro tramo carente de palabras, solo rellenado por la música del bar.

—Creo —Titubea un poco, y no me gusta—, que tienes razón. Tu teoría es un poco dura, pero muy posible.

—Lo lamento...

—No te disculpes, no tienes culpa alguna. —Me mira y sonríe, no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. Sé que ha de sentirse mal ahora, pero quiere disimularlo—. Ya basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Nada nuevo que contar. —Me encojo de hombros.

—No te creo.

—Bien, lo único extraño que me ha pasado es recibir la visita de Kiba hoy, en mi oficina y...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué te buscó? —Ah, claro. Ino lo odia por lo sucedido, casi lo olvidaba.

—Para pedirme ser su abogada, ¿recuerdas a la mujer que embarazó cuando éramos novios? —Mi acompañante asiente—. Pues ahora es su esposa, y lo está demandando. —Bebo de mi nueva bebida y trago lentamente—. Quiere que lo ayude en eso.

—¿Lo rechazaste, cierto?

—Sí, le recomendé a un colega y le dije que no me molestara más, que a parte de eso, nada podía hacer.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Aplaude y ambas comenzamos a reír. Ya más calmadas, habla de repente—. ¿Y qué era lo otro?

—¿Lo otro de qué?

—Lo que ibas a agregar, si no me equivoco.

—Oh. —Puede ser un efecto secundario de mi cuarto Martini, o quizás no, pero escupo todo sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Me acosté con Sasuke y ahora él está haciendo lo mismo con su ex, creo que volvieron...

—¿Estás jodiéndome, verdad? —Le digo que no y ella me mira, como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y ni me terminara de enterar—. ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Y tan rápido como expulsa esas preguntas, me bombardea con muchas más.

No me reprimo y le cuento todo, menos la forma en la que llevamos a cabo nuestros encuentros sexuales, eso sí que lo guardo para mí. Es muy personal.

Casi a las 2:00 a.m estoy de regreso a mi casa, después de que Ino me trajera y entre risas comentáramos lo caóticas que habían sido nuestras vidas personales estos últimos días, alegando que se trataba de una epidemia.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y me desnudo para lanzarme a la cama, dispuesta a dormir hasta tarde, ya que mañana no debo trabajar. Es fin de semana. Pero entonces recuerdo que no me he quitado el maquillaje y lo dañino que resulta no hacerlo. A regañadientes me levanto y lavo mi rostro.

Sin una gota de maquillaje, vuelvo a mi cama y me siento en el colchón. Veo mi teléfono sobre mi mesa de noche y lo tomo al detallar que la luz de notificación parpadea.

Cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Sasuke.

La última fue hecha hace media hora. Dejo el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa y me recuesto, abrazando con deleite mi almohada.

Escucho un zumbido lejano que me invita a abrir los ojos. Alzo el rostro y pronto noto que es mi teléfono. Lo acerco hasta ver la pantalla y dudo si contestar o no.

¿Por qué me llama a mitad de la madrugada?

Solo espero que no se trate de nada malo.

—Sakura, al fin contestas. —Suena alterado, cosa que me preocupa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me llamas a esta hora?

—No lo sé. —Me lanzo en mi cama y sin querer, golpeo mi pie con la madera de la plataforma. Una risita se me escapa pasado el dolor inicial—. ¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Nada. —Exhalo, cansada.

—Sakura, ¿estás... Acompañada?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No la has respondido. —Me ignora, tajante.

—Ni tengo que hacerlo. —Refunfuño—. Pero si te hace feliz saberlo, sí.

¿Por qué le he mentido?

—¿Con quién estás? —Su tono resulta ser irritante y muy, muy mordaz.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Suelto—. Ahora, si no te molesta, colgaré para seguir en lo que estaba.

Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, termino la llamada. Si está molesto, que se desquite con otra, no conmigo.

Con su ex, por ejemplo.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi historia y la apoyan;)**

 **En esta oportunidad no pude responderles a todos, pero sepan que lei cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, debo anticiparles que el siguiente cap lo narrara Sasuke, para que sepan como se siente y esas cosas:3**

 **Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos.**

 **Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

* * *

He pasado gran parte de la semana obstinado e irritable, aunque nadie me lo dice en voz alta, pues saben que en mi actual estado de ánimo podría despedir a cualquiera, sinceramente ni yo me soporto de momentos.

Estamos a jueves y ya necesito que sea fin de semana, espero que después de despejarme un poco pueda volver a ser el mismo.

La puerta de mi oficina se abre y por ella entra mi secretaria con un escote cada vez más pronunciado, que aunque tiene un buen cuerpo, no me apetece verlo.

Definitivamente este hombre no soy yo.

—Señor Uchiha —Se inclina para dejar unos documentos sobre mi escritorio—, aquí están los estados financieros de la última semana.

Tomo la carpeta que me extiende y como veo que no se mueve del frente del escritorio, la miro.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Ella se sobresalta por el tono con el que le he hablado y sus labios se entreabren.

—No, nada señor. —Balbucea—. Sólo quería saber si a usted sí.

—No. Puedes marcharte. —Sale de mi oficina prácticamente corriendo y yo no me doy la oportunidad de sentirme mal ya que me centro en los archivos. Algo tiene que despejar mi mente.

Y justo cuando pienso eso, mi teléfono suena.

Miro al techo suplicando mentalmente que no se trate de ella.

Busco en la chaqueta del traje que he colocado sobre el espaldar de mi silla y miro la pantalla activa.

Doy un suspiro cuando leo el nombre de Karin, mi ex-novia.

Desde que fue a mi casa el fin de semana todo se ha complicado.

Nunca pensé que una conversación sobre los viejos tiempos y una botella de vino hubiesen generado tal situación. No estoy orgulloso, pero puedo decir que tampoco arrepentido, no del todo. Karin es una buena mujer, que por lo visto aún me quiere a pesar de que llevamos meses separados... Me lo dio a entender el viernes, después de que tuviéramos sexo. En ese momento si comencé a sentirme miserable, de cierta forma creo que la use y tal pensamiento no me agrada.

Debo aclarar las cosas con ella.

Atiendo la llamada.

—Sasuke, hasta que contestas. —Comienza—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal va todo?

Charlamos un poco, las preguntas de cortesía que siempre se hacen hasta que decido ir al punto.

—Karin, necesitamos hablar.

—Lo sé, por eso llamaba.

—¿Cuándo?

—A la hora del almuerzo, ¿podrías?

—Sí...

—Bien, entonces nos vemos al restaurant que solíamos frecuentar, ¿lo recuerdas? —Diablos, aclarar las cosas es importante.

—Claro.

—Excelente, nos vemos allí a la 1:00 p.m.

Y sin decir mucho más, terminamos la llamada, pensando en una sola cosa, que la cita no resulte desastrosa.

Llega el mediodía y me preparo para ir a almorzar, al igual que la mayor parte de mis empleados.

Salgo del edificio y conduzco en mi auto hasta donde me encontraré con Karin. El tráfico resulta un poco pesado por una tranca, pero aún así logro llegar a tiempo.

Aparco frente al lujoso establecimiento y bajo de este sin apagar el auto, le entrego la llave al aparca-coches y entro al lugar. El encargado es al primero que me consigo, no tarda en reconocerme, pues veníamos mucho a este sitio la mujer a la que probablemente le rompa el corazón hoy, y yo.

El lugar tiene clientela, pero por ser un cliente regular disponen una mesa para mí.

Me siento y pido una botella de champán. Karin aún no llega.

Mientras muevo el licor en mi copa de un lado a otro, medito lo que diré. No quiero parecer un patán, después de todo le tengo cariño, pero no más de ahí. Lo del viernes por la noche no debe prestarse para confusiones.

Pienso en esto y no puedo evitar recordar a Sakura. Cierro mis ojos un momento para recordar la noche, o nuestra noche, de sexo pasional y desenfrenado. Es verdad, ambos estábamos ebrios y ansiosos por la falta de actividad sexual, y siendo completamente sincero a una parte de mí le alegra que haya decidido _desahogarse_ conmigo y no con cualquier otro canalla del cual no sabría ni su dirección verdadera. En calidad de amigos debo decir que, en cierta forma, nuestro encuentro resultó de provecho. Aunque ella no piense igual, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no ha sido capaz de dejar de lado ni mucho menos olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo tampoco. Me resulta imposible y muchas veces frustrante.

No es que no haya tenido cabeza para otras cosas, pero sí he pensado mucho en lo sucedido, la manera en la que sucedieron las cosas, lo pasional que no esperé que fuera, sin inhibiciones, sólo el deseo y las ganas de más eran nuestros conductores aquella noche. No imaginé, jamás, en tantos años de amistad que el sexo con Sakura sería así de fantástico, es decir, como si nos amoldáramos. Estoy sonando ridículo, maldita sea, pero no puedo detener los recuerdos de mi mente, su forma de besarme, la manera en la que me miraba mientras poco a poco me abría paso en su interior, los gemidos, mi nombre pronunciado con gozo casi insano, la manera en la que apretaba su interior para provocarme mucho más... Suspiro cuando me doy cuenta de algo, me he puesto duro en un restaurant.

Mierda.

Decido pensar en otra cosa y no en ella o si no, mi estado será mucho más visible y no soy un adolescente como para no lograr contener mis hormonas.

Pienso en los contratos, las juntas, los deberes, la visita que haré a mis padres este fin de semana, y así la tensión en mi zona poco a poco disminuye, tanto, que creo que ya puedo caminar sin parecer que tengo irritación en el trasero.

Me estoy sirviendo otra copa de champán cuando veo a Karin entrar al lugar, se ve despampanante con su vestido azul hasta las rodillas y el cabello rojo suelto y liso. Debo reconocerlo, la belleza de esta mujer es muy llamativa.

Charla un poco con el mismo empleado que me dispuso una mesa y él le indica mi ubicación. Ella viene hacia mí y me regala una sonrisa, se la devuelvo.

Me levanto de mi asiento y voy para acomodar su silla con caballerosidad, después se sienta y me mira. Rodeo la mesa y vuelvo a sentarme, estamos frente a frente y en comparación a cuando éramos pareja, en este instante no podría sentirme más incómodo.

—Hola. —Susurra ella.

—Hola.

El mesero se acerca y le pido una nueva copa, él la trae y se dispone a servirle pero yo le detengo, prefiero hacerlo yo y que nos deje a solas.

—¿Qué tal va el trabajo? —Interroga aceptando la bebida.

—Bien, lo de siempre. —Llevo la mía a mis labios pero ella me detiene, alzando la suya en mi dirección, a modo de brindis. Choco nuestras copas, aunque sin tener nada de lo que celebrar.

—Me alegra.

Asiento un poco y nos mantenemos en silencio.

—¿Y cómo vas tú? —Termino con el silencio.

—Bien, hoy he recibido dos nuevos contratos.

Karin es una excelente diseñadora de interiores, de hecho mi casa tiene su toque, pues en su oficio fue que la conocí.

—Muy bien, ¿deseas comer un poco?

—Claro.

El camarero vuelve con las cartas y miramos casi todo antes de decantarnos por langostas y papas a la francesa. La comida llega pronto, es uno de los atributos que más me agradan del lugar.

Comemos en silencio, uno extraño, ni tenso ni reconfortante.

Karin me dedica miradas furtivas y yo hago como que no las noto, cuando es obvio que sí. No pedimos postre después de comer, ha llegado la hora de hablar.

Me preparo nuevamente y repito que todo irá bien, es una mujer razonable y madura que entenderá mis razones.

—La razón por la que me has estado llamando...

—Para hablar de lo ocurrido en tu casa. —Me interrumpe, segura y directa, otras de sus cualidades.

—Pues bien, sobre eso —Aflojo un poco el nudo de mi corbata—, quiero que sepas que lo disfruté.

—Yo igual.

—Pero no se repetirá.

Karin me mira con fijeza y después creo ver aflicción asomarse.

—Sasuke, yo... —Peina su cabello hacia un lado—. No sé cómo empezar.

Arqueo una ceja al escucharla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Toma aire y después me mira, firme.

—A que yo tampoco quiero que se repita.

—¿Qué? —Su respuesta me descoloca.

—Como has oído, fue un incidente que no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

—Un momento, Karin, pero tú has estado llamándome todo este tiempo y te apareciste en mi casa...

—Claramente has malentendido todo. Sí, te he estado llamando pero no para regresar.

—¿Entonces para qué?

Abre su bolso y busca dentro, mientras yo sigo extrañado.

¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

—Para devolverte esto. —Me extiende el juego de llaves que le di cuando cumplimos los seis meses de noviazgo. Miro las piezas de metal y a ella intermitentemente.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Pensé que sería mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para poder devolvértelas, sé que quedamos en buenos términos pero aún así concluimos un poco... Tensos. —Parece avergonzada—. Cosa que reafirme cuando decidiste ignorar mis llamadas, así que pensé que si no querías atenderme, mucho menos verme. No lo sé.

Me sirvo otra copa y ella no pierde detalle, todo me resulta extraño.

—Entonces, el viernes no me diste nada, Karin, ¿qué te hizo ir a mi casa? —Tengo que saberlo, aunque ya tengo sospechas.

—Cariño —Dice suavemente, pero contrario a lo que imaginé en un principio, no en tono meloso, si no sincero—, me equivoqué, lo sé, pero fue por despecho.

—Interesante.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, Sasuke.

—¿Así cómo? No me malinterpretes. ―Recalco―. Sólo estoy sorprendido.

—Exacto, no veo por qué. —Se cruza de brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que los dos nos equivocamos, no te hagas el tonto que te conozco. —Le hago una seña para que continúe pues aún estoy perdido—. Hicimos lo mismo, tanto tu como yo somos culpables de lo sucedido.

—En eso tienes razón, no existe sexo sin la participación de dos.

—Sí, pero no es eso de lo que hablo.

—¿De qué entonces?

—De que lo admitas o no, en tu vida ya existe otra mujer, por eso has aceptado almorzar conmigo y aclarar todo, sé que no tengo oportunidad —Me señala un poco y después sonríe—, al igual que tu tampoco.

—Entiendo lo de seguir con nuestras vidas, pero no estoy interesado actualmente en nadie, me alegra que tu sí, pero no confundas las cosas, lo mismo no pasa conmigo. —Explico. El peso en mi pecho se ha aliviando un poco al saber todo esto. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a Karin.

—Ay, Sasuke. —Dice risueña—. ¿No lo notaste verdad? Ni el viernes ni ahora.

—No sé que debería notar, según tú.

—No te pongas en plan gruñón. —Me reprende, aunque sonar así no ha sido mi intención—. Pensé que eras más perceptivo, Sasuke. —Me encojo de hombros al oírla—. El viernes —Su tono baja, resultando un susurro. Me acerco un poco más para poder entender lo que dirá—, mientras teníamos sexo y te corrías, murmuraste algo. —Y se separa, volviendo a enderezarse en su silla. Hago lo mismo.

—¿Y qué fue?

—Un nombre. —Mi espalda se tensa y ella lo nota—. No te preocupes, no me molestó, gracias a eso me di cuenta que no había sido yo nada más quien había hecho algo con una persona pensando en otra.

—¿A quién llamé?

Karin me sonríe con incredulidad. Joder...

—A Sakura, ¿por fin tuvieron sexo, no?

Me sobresalto un poco, pero al instante me recompongo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

La sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre tuve cierto recelo hacia ella mientras fuimos novios, nunca lo dije, pero al principio no me caía muy bien, precisamente. —Admite tranquila—. Siempre hablabas de ella y eso resultaba incómodo, llegue a pensar que se gustaban y que tenían algo a mis espaldas, pero luego noté que no. Me quedé tranquila y todo siguió su curso.

—Sakura y yo nunca hemos tenido nada.

—¿No? —Rebate, con incredulidad—. Puede que no durante nuestra relación, pero es obvio que después sí. Nadie llama a su mejor amiga mientras tiene sexo con su ex a menos que algo haya ocurrido.

Al final de todo, me conoce más de lo que pensé. El almuerzo termina poco después con una promesa de mantenernos en contacto y no volver a tener sexo.

Pongo mi mano en su espalda cuando caminamos hasta la salida y rio un poco por algo que me dice, hasta que disimuladamente me da un codazo y señala al frente, carraspeando.

En la entrada están Ino y Sakura, ambas mirándonos a Karin y a mí. Nos quedamos así por un instante hasta que mi acompañante me insta a seguir y las dos mujeres de la entrada van a una mesa que al parecer tenían reservada, justo frente a la que yo utilicé antes.

Sakura pasa por mi lado, pero no me observa, da un breve saludo y sigue su camino como si yo no estuviera ahí, Ino por otro lado sí me nota y me da una media sonrisa al pasar. Nada sincero ni tranquilizante.

¿Qué sucede con las mujeres hoy?

—Si después de esto repites que entre ustedes no hubo nada, te golpearé. —Musita Karin para que sólo yo la escuche.

¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está un poco de claridad respecto a lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestro azabache favorito.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que se pasan por mi historia y dan constancia de su presencia con un comentario, ¡me hacen feliz, chicas!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Saludos;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo he tomado sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de la siguiente historia, la cual es de mi autoría en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de mi primera publicación en Wattpad (por lo que contendrá OoC), si quieren pasarse y leerla en su versión original, son bienvenidos.**

 **Pueden conseguirme en dicha plataforma bajo el mismo seudónimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡feliz lectura!**

* * *

—No. Me. Jodas. —Dice Ino mientras entramos al restaurant que hemos decidido visitar hoy después de que pasara por mí al bufete.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto después de que el encargado nos da la autorización para ir a la mesa que he reservado antes de salir con mi mejor amiga. Miro hacia donde ella lo hace y me congelo en el sitio.

Sasuke y Karin vienen hacia nosotros y... Él tiene su mano en la espalda ajena.

Pero, ¿por qué me sorprende tanto? Si al caso vamos es más que obvio que volvieron, y me alegra. Sólo espero que no le cuente sobre nuestro desliz, estaban separados, pero aún así resultaría desagradable.

Ambos deparan en nosotras y creo que quiero esconder mi cabeza bajo la primera mesa que está al alcance. Su novia me da una mirada y yo maldigo a mi amigo internamente, ya lo sabe. Se lo ha contado. La manera en la que me ha estudiado me dice que así es.

—Señoritas, ¿sucede algo? —Pregunta quién nos atendió antes, debemos dar la impresión de ser dos estatuas aquí paradas. Ino le responde con amabilidad y cuando termina yo empiezo a caminar, ella me sigue.

Tendremos que pasar junto a ellos y justamente ahora es de las cosas que menos me apetece.

Siento la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí y reprimo las ganas de golpearle su lindo rostro. Imbécil. Mantengo la compostura y sigo caminando.

—Buenas tardes. —Murmuro y sigo mi camino. Ino viene detrás de mí y cuando tomo asiento en nuestra mesa evito mirar en la dirección de la pareja re-formada.

—Se han ido, y él no ha quitado la mano de su cuerpo. —Chilla mi amiga indignada y yo me dedico a hablar con el camarero y darle a conocer lo que querré—. Saku, ¿no te molesta?

La miro y después niego.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es su vida. —Señalo hacia el hombre todavía de pie junto a nosotras—. Ahora pide y deja de hacerlo esperar que debe tener otras cosas que hacer.

El camarero sonríe aún cuando ella pide y hasta al retirarse. Luce su inmaculada dentadura con orgullo.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿No te molestó? —Le doy una expresión cansada—. ¿Ni un poco?

—Te dije que no, es su vida.

—¡Pero ustedes se acostaron! —Habla más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido y yo miro a todas partes, afortunadamente o nadie nos escuchó o se hacen los que no lo hicieron.

Ahora si me molesto un poco.

—Podrías bajar la voz y dejar el tema de una buena vez, Ino, por favor. —Gruño.

—Lo siento, no quise gritarlo. —Se disculpa con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo que pensé que como no se hablan desde el fin de semana, verlo, y más aún encontrarlos juntos, crearía una reacción en ti.

—Pero no lo hizo. —Bufo cuando con su rostro me indica que no me cree—. Como te dije el viernes, lo sospechaba así que no es sorpresa alguna. ¿Qué pensabas que haría? ¿Gritarle, insultarlo, tirarle agua al rostro...? —Me burlo.

—Esto es un tema serio, Sakura.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ustedes —Esta vez sí se mide—, lo hicieron y su relación cambió.

—Nada ha cambiado. —O eso quiero hacerle creer.

—¿No? ¿Me crees retrasada?

—Ino, ya para con esto. —Veo al camarero venir con nuestras órdenes y creo que es un ángel, por lo menos me salvará de la lengua de mi mejor amiga unos minutos, y tendré la excusa para mandarla a callar: La hora de la comida es sagrada y en ésta no se discute.

Justo ahora amo las reprimendas que mamá me daba de pequeña.

El joven llega hasta nosotras y dispone nuestros platos de forma adecuada, no deparo mucho en que me mira. Eso es típico en los hombres de hoy.

—Les deseo un buen provecho. —Dice, y su voz es masculina, pero joven. A lo mucho tendrá 20 años. Me regala una sonrisa que yo no dudo en responder y después se marcha.

—Otro más que babea. —Comenta mi acompañante entre risas, yo la imito y después nos ponemos manos a la obra con nuestra comida.

El viernes llega, y pese a ser fin de semana, no estoy muy contenta. Hoy es la junta en Uchiha Interprises.

Me levanto de la cama y tomo una ducha, lavo mi cabello y lo seco un poco, después lo peino y lo recojo en un moño alto que no deja que se escape ni un mechón rebelde. Escojo una chaqueta blanca con una camisa esmeralda debajo y una falda del color de la primera prenda. Me monto en unos zapatos cerrados de tacón no muy alto. Me maquillo sutilmente y aplico color nude a mis labios, que se vea simple pero profesional. Me echo un poco de perfume, reviso mi maletín donde está la carpeta que dio inicio al caso más algunos apuntes y me preparo para salir, no sin antes beber una gran taza de café.

—Todo irá bien, Sakura. —Me digo a mi misma y salgo de casa.

Me tardo un poco en tomar un taxi, pero al final lo consigo y llego justo a tiempo, que bueno que salí con tiempo de sobra. Detestaría no ser puntual hoy.

Llego a la recepción y como la vez anterior, espero a que me autoricen para poder pasar hasta el ascensor. Cuando lo hacen, la mujer que me ha atendido me detiene al hablar:

—El señor Uchiha la espera en la sala de juntas. —Eso ya lo sabía pero de igual forma le agradezco y me encamino, sin interrupciones esta vez, al lugar pactado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y yo quedo un poco desorientada por el lugar, nunca había pasado por aquí y su amplitud y elegancia me distraen por segundos.

Dejando el despiste de lado, voy hasta la puerta de la sala de juntas y la abro. Dentro está Sasuke con su asistente. Ambos deparan en mí, saludamos y después la mujer se retira. Quedamos solos así que voy al grano.

—Tenemos 15 minutos para ponerte al día sobre lo que escucharás, así que estate atento.

Sus ojos oscuros me miran confundidos, se levanta de la mesa que por cierto preside.

—Es bueno ser profesional, pero un saludo normal entre personas que se conocen de años no está fuera de lugar.

—Hola, Sasuke. —Musito reprimiendo las ganas de rodar mis ojos—. Escúchame atento que no tenemos tiempo.

Ni ganas de perderlo.

Me hace un gesto para que me siente en la silla a su lado y cuando ya estamos mucho más cómodos, abro mi maletín.

—Después de que realicé la visita de conocimiento para el caso, he investigado un poco más.

—¿Y qué has encontrado?

—Quiere dinero, eso es obvio, pero no por lo que pensábamos.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Tiene su casa hipotecada desde hace unos meses, mucho antes de que todo ocurriera, he contactado a algunos colegas y me han comentado de que están por quitarle su hogar sin miramientos ya que el plazo ha expirado.

Sasuke me mira un instante y después sus iris se tornan lejanos, está pensando, analizando todo.

—Entonces quiere utilizar la empresa como salvación.

—Así es. —Saco un pequeño informe y se lo entrego—. Hice los cálculos necesarios para su pensión por invalidez y efectivamente, necesita la mitad del dinero que le llega quincenal para pagar sus terapias y consultas, más la otra parte le sirve para vivir cómodamente, sin mucho lujo pero bien, por lo que un aumento del pago es totalmente innecesario.

—¿Y si se queda sin casa? —Pregunta, ese es un punto que no me gusta, pero hay que ser justos, no tiene porqué correr con los gastos de otra persona con la que nada tuvo que ver hasta el día del accidente.

—Eso escapa de nuestras manos.

Lleva las manos a la gran mesa de roble pulido y las entrelaza sobre su boca, ayudándose de la firme superficie.

—Sakura... —Empieza a decir cuando es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Accede a quienquiera que toque y su asistente vuelve.

—Señor, ya ha llegado Murt y su abogado. —Anuncia.

—Hazlos pasar.

Poco después aparece un señor mayor con canas y gafas que al instante depara en mí, seguido del afectado. Por Dios, es joven. No llegará a los 30 años y ya tiene discapacidad.

Me repito una y otra vez que tengo que ser profesional, que sea un joven pasando por un mal momento no da pie a que actúe como lo está haciendo.

—Buen día. —Saluda el abogado con voz firme—. Soy Kurozi Ardid —Nos da la mano y después presenta al restante—, y él es Scott Murt.

—Sakura Haruno. —Respondo y miro a mi lado—. Y Sasuke Uchiha, como ya sabrán.

Ellos asienten y nos sentamos, Sasuke y yo del lado derecho y los otros hombres frente a nosotros.

—Señores, hemos accedido a venir, como ya sabrán, para mediar términos y condiciones que han sido editados o moldeados en conveniencia a la empresa, motivo por el cual mi cliente está inconforme.

Miro al aludido, quien evita hacer lo mismo directo a mis ojos, no me pasa desapercibida la gasa que envuelve su extremidad, ha perdido gran parte de éste.

—Entendemos eso, pero por favor, ¿podría especificar paso a paso lo que a su cliente le molesta? —Pregunto.

El señor me sonríe levemente y abre su maletín, de allí saca lo que parecer ser un contrato y lo pone frente a mí, tiene algunas cláusulas resaltadas.

—Como puede ver, señorita Haruno —Señala la primera oración resaltada y repite—: _Cualquier trabajador que resulte herido en el ámbito laboral mientras cumpla su labor, será remunerado, o podrá obtener pensión de invalidez sí las pruebas necesarias son presentadas según sea el caso_ , como ahí lo dice, mi cliente fue remunerado, aunque no adecuadamente. —Busca otro archivo y no me lo entrega, sólo lo lee—. Los gastos de hospitalización y la debida atención médica fueron calculados mediante el estado en el que se encontraba mi cliente —Asiento, esperando a que continúe—, más no basándose en los gastos posteriores.

—Señor Ardid, permítame recordarle que el estudio se realizó nuevamente después de que el involucrado fuese dado de alta, lo estipulado resultó ser 10.000 dólares mensuales que se le depositan en dos partes, cuyo monto debo recordar, está muy por encima del sueldo de cualquier trabajador, no obstante es lo que se necesita para que su recuperación sea plena y lo más llevadera posible. —Ahora es mi turno de mostrar estadísticas, las cuales observa atento—. Cada una de las necesidades del trabajador están suplidas según mi parecer: salud y alimentación de por vida no lo obtiene cualquiera.

—¿Pero a qué costo? Perdí un brazo. —Habla por primera vez el demandante.

—Y lo lamento mucho. —Digo sinceramente—. Pero no me parece que la demanda sea necesaria. Guiándome por testimonios y pruebas fidedignas gracias a las cámaras de seguridad. —Su rostro parecer perder color—. Usted se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando todo ocurrió, en horas laborales, se quedó dormido cuando no debió y el resultado fue catastrófico para su persona pero no por eso es menos culpable. ¿Lo recuerda?

Joder, no me gusta tratar mal a un hombre que recién ha tenido un accidente y está cerca de quedarse sin hogar, pero es mi trabajo. Defender los derechos de cada quien, aunque a veces apeste.

—No ingerí alcohol, sólo era café.

Su abogado lo silencia y pide unos segundos a solas para poder salir y planificar nuevas estrategias sin nuestra presencia. Abandonan la sala y yo me quedo con Sasuke.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y recuerdos poco apropiados llegan a mí. Desvío mi vista de él y me entretengo con mis archivos.

—¿Sabes algo, Sakura?

—No, ¿qué?

—Nunca pensé que ser defendido por una mujer se pudiese sentir tan bien. —Bromea en medio de una tensa pausa y yo rio un poco. Así es mi mejor amigo, serio y bromista cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

Los visitantes vuelven a hacer acto de presencia.

—Señores, he conversado con mi cliente —Dice el mayor—, y ha accedido a terminar está disputa con una sola condición.

—¿Y cuál es? —Indago.

—Que su pensión sea aumentada. —¿Y eso se supone un avance?—. Para después ser eliminada, sólo necesita incrementarla hasta que su brazo cure, de ahí podrán dejar de ser responsables.

Lo escucho y no lo creo, estarán desesperados, pues esa medida es buena para ellos solo momentáneamente.

Miro a Scott.

—Señor Scott, ¿podría preguntarle algo?

Mira a su abogado y después accede.

—Sí.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la hipoteca de su casa, no es así?

Su representante en esta ocasión me mira y sonríe, sabiéndose sin cartas. Esto es absurdo, desde un principio se lo dije a Sasuke, pero hay que ser conscientes y ponerse en los zapatos del trabajador para entenderlo.

—No quisiera hablar de eso. —Elude.

Yo miro a mi amigo y con nuestras miradas nos comunicamos, sabían que no tendrían oportunidad en esta demanda y aún así siguieron adelante. No sería de extrañar que el señor Ardid en realidad fuese amigo de Murt y que solo por eso haya accedido a respaldarlo.

—No es necesario. —Anuncia el pelinegro a mi lado—. Ya estamos al tanto de su situación y el motivo que lo llevó a hacer esto.

Creo ver algo de vergüenza en el rostro del lesionado.

—Entonces me entenderán. —Responde.

—También imaginarán porque hemos decidido hacer un alto a la situación y así evitar una demanda por difamación. —Comenta el abogado. Dio en el blanco con uno de los puntos que tenía preparado en su contra, pero que me abstuve de exteriorizar.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

Busco a Sasuke con la mirada y él no me expresa nada, estoy por pedirles unos minutos a solas para conversar con él cuando habla.

—Creo que tengo una mejor idea. —Su voz se escucha decidida, como la de todo un hombre de negocios—. ¿De cuánto es la hipoteca de tu casa, Scott?

El nombrado baja la mirada y dice casi en un susurro.

—60.000 dólares, señor Uchiha.

—¿Y cuando vence el plazo?

Yo sólo me dedico a observar el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres, creo saber a dónde quiere llegar.

—En tres días.

Mi mejor amigo suspira a mi lado y sentencia después:

—Pasa por mi oficina, Uchiha Interprises te facilitará el monto necesitado.

—¿Qué? —Dice el otro, incrédulo.

—Disculpe, Uchiha, ¿podría explicarme esta decisión? —Interviene el abogado, con la misma sorpresa que el demandante.

—Sé que puedo ayudarlo, considérelo como un préstamo gracias a los años de trabajo que Scott dedicó a mi empresa. —Me mira a mí y pregunta—: ¿Habrá algún problema con mi decisión?

—No, ninguna. —Tomo la batuta de la situación—. Si la empresa decide realizar el préstamo, cuya respuesta ya es obvia, podríamos buscar una forma en la que ninguna de las dos partes salga afectada. Como por ejemplo, un descuento fraccionado.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, señorita Haruno? —La esperanza en su voz hace que casi quiera abrazar a Sasuke por su solidaridad.

—No me parece justo que después de lo sucedido, usted desista de la pensión por invalidez, cosa que me lleva a una sola respuesta: La empresa le facilita el préstamo hoy mismo, así sale de deudas y sobre todo, va a seguir recibiendo sus pagos al día, sólo que estos tendrán un monto menor, de esa forma, mes a mes podrá pagar su deuda, después de saldada su monto volverá a ser el mismo, 10.000 dólares al mes.

—Me parece una buena idea, ¿de cuánto fraccionamiento estaríamos hablando? —Pregunta interesado el abogado.

Para responder tengo que comunicarme con mi cliente, así que después de contar con su opinión, les doy a conocer la decisión:

—1.000 dólares al mes, 500 cada quincena.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —Comenta Scott. Le sonrío con amabilidad, pese a lo que imaginé en un principio este hombre sólo estaba movido por la necesidad y no por codicia.

—Supongo que ya no habrá más que decir. —Dice el mayor, levantándose y extendiéndome la mano.

—Sólo una cosa: Pasen por la oficina de Sasuke a recoger el cheque y firmar el pagaré que yo mañana les enviaré el nuevo acuerdo escrito. ¿Les parece?

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Me dice el ex-trabajador para después dirigirse a su antiguo jefe—. Lamento las molestias, señor, le agradezco esto mucho. Mi madre también lo hará, muchas gracias.

—Me alegra quedar en mejores términos. —Alega mi amigo extendiendo su mano y despidiéndose de mí para ir a realizar el cheque mientras yo hago las llamadas pertinentes para dar fin al caso. Antes de irse me pide que lo espere, que necesita hablar conmigo. Accedo un poco nerviosa por el tono con el que me ha hablado y cuando se va no me muevo de mi lugar.

Unos minutos después entra su asistente con un café igual de exquisito que el de la otra vez. Sonrío porque me conoce y este gesto inesperado se me hace agradable, la joven mujer se marcha diciéndome que mi mejor amigo volverá pronto.

Espero pacientemente, distrayéndome con mi teléfono y bebiendo a sorbos mi bebida.

La puerta se abre repentinamente y yo miro hacia allí, esperando encontrarme con Sasuke de pie, pero no, no es él.

—Oh, hola. —Saluda.

—Hola, Karin. —Respondo con una sonrisa tensa cuando me da un repaso completo con su mirada.

—Pensé que Sasuke estaba aquí, así me ha dicho la recepcionista.

Me levanto de mi asiento y comienzo a guardar mis cosas con cuidado.

—No, se ha ido hace poco a su oficina para concluir la reunión con el trabajador que perdió parte del brazo.

Sus labios se separan, esbozando una auténtica expresión de sorpresa y tristeza.

—¿Perdió parte del brazo? Santo cielo, no sabía de esto.

Me encojo de hombros mientras cierro mi maletín, ya me quiero ir. No me siento capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Sí, bueno. —Salgo de detrás de la mesa—. Seguramente tendrá tiempo para explicártelo luego.

Camino hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir del lugar.

—Sí, de seguro... ¿Ya te vas?

Me detengo frente a ella y asiento, desvío mi mirada hacia el espacio disponible para salir.

—¿Me harías un favor, Karin?

—Claro, ¿cuál?

—Dile a Sasuke que me ha surgido un imprevisto y que mañana al terminar el trámite pendiente le llamó para avisarle.

—Muy bien. —Suelta sonriente.

—Adiós.

Salgo de allí expulsando el aire retenido en mis pulmones. Sabía que debía irme a penas terminara la reunión.

Diablos, ¿siempre será así de ahora en adelante?

* * *

 **Espero que queden conformes con este nuevo capítulo. Creo que tardaré un poco más en subir el próximo, así que les pido un poco de paciencia:3**

 **Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Pitufa?

—Hola. —Saludo al escuchar a mi hermana. Me tiro nuevamente en el sofá de mi sala después de ir en busca de un poco de café y la escucho hablar.

—¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, lo de siempre, ya sabes. —Digo, como si nada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vendrás?

Mi hermana mayor suelta una risa por lo rápido que respondí, reconociéndome ansiosa, porque así estoy al saber de su llegada. Quiero verla.

—Igual, ayer terminé con una sesión de fotos y ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, creo que pronto me tendrás por allá.

—Excelente, nuestros padres se alegrarán. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con ellos?

—Sí, acabo de colgarle a mamá. —Dice.

—Bien...

—Quiero ir a casa a verlos, pero no quiero que se ponga igual que la última vez. —Comienza—. Ya sabes, por mi edad y todo eso. Es... Tedioso.

Una sonrisa de malicia se instala en mi rostro al oírla. Esta es una de esas oportunidades que no se pueden desperdiciar. Jamás.

—Gracias por recordarme, ¿cuándo me darás sobrinos?

—Cállate —Gruñe, aunque sé que es en broma—, eso aún no está en mis planes.

—Pero si tienes 27. —Replico—. El tren de la vida te deja atrás cada vez más...

—¿Y? —Bufa—. Aún estoy muy joven para casarme y ser madre.

—No le pongas adornos, le tienes miedo al compromiso desde pequeña.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Finge indignación.

Reprimo una risa.

—Lo digo porque es la verdad. Y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos. —Acabo con mi taza y la dejo sobre la mesa central—. Nadie a parte de ti, rechaza al chico que le gusta por miedo a sentirse "atada". Tan solo tenías 13 años, por el amor de Dios. —Recuerdo con una sonrisa. La muy tonta lloró en su cuarto toda la noche después de darle un rotundo _no_ a quien era "el hombre de sus sueños" en aquella época. Y eso que solo iba a tratarse de un noviazgo simple, agarraditas de manos y besitos castos, nada más... Pero en fin, así es ella.

—Quizás... Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso. —Dice seguido de una risa fresca y suave—. Pero ya, hablando seriamente, es que, sabes, los hombres sólo sirven por momentos. Para disfrutar y nada más.

Hago una mueca al escucharla.

—No quiero saber de tus aventuras sexuales, por favor. —Anticipo.

—Pero si no he dicho nada —Se hace la inocente—, hermanita.

Ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa al escucharla, así es ella, loca y testaruda pero la adoro a pesar de todo.

—Sí, sí, como digas, Karusa. Cambiemos de tema, ¿de qué trataba tu última sesión?

Hablamos por varios minutos más en los que comentamos de todo un poco, su trabajo, los viajes, nuestras vidas y todo lo que se nos ocurre. Eso es algo de lo que siempre he estado orgullosa, la unión entre nosotras siempre ha sido estable, casi como las mejores amigas.

Horas después recuerdo que es domingo y no encuentro nada por hacer, Ino me llamó todo el fin de semana para salir a divertirnos, pero no accedí. Quizás sea porque pronto estaré en mis días, o por el frío clima que se ha instalado en la ciudad, pero no me apetece hacer nada. A excepción claro está, de quedarme en casa para acariciar a mi perro... Si tan solo tuviese uno.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, me levanto del sofá en el que he estado tirada toda la mañana, tomo mis llaves después de cambiarme y estar presentable. Daré una vuelta por allí, necesito ocuparme en algo, de alguna forma.

Para cuando salgo y cierro la puerta, me encuentro con unos sobres reposando en mi tapete. Me agacho para recogerlos, extrañada, teniendo en cuenta que tengo un buzón en la entrada. Ni modo, quizás andaba de pasada el repartidor.

Reviso cada una de las cartas y como no me apetece devolverme, después de leerlas las meto en mi bolso. Sólo un anuncio llamó mi atención, y fue uno sobre depilaciones. Debo hacerme un cariñito en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo.

Tomo un taxi minutos después y le pido que me lleve al centro, el conductor acata mi petición sin chistar, y yo me sumerjo en mi propio mundo, aislado y solitario, de pensamientos extraños y hasta cierto nivel desconcertantes, por lo menos hasta que llego a mi destino, ya que aquí, intento dejar lo demás de lado.

Salgo del auto después de cancelar el servicio y miro a cada lado, pese a ser domingo por la tarde está concurrido. Gente de aquí para allá, restaurantes con clientela suficiente como para considerarlo un buen día de trabajo y algunas tiendas.

Paseo por cada acera, la verdad es que solo pensé que salir a este lugar sería divertido y un respiro para mi aburrimiento, más no pensé en que local estar ya cuando pisara este suelo.

Paso una de las calles más concurridas y entro a otra que se caracteriza por la gran cantidad de vendedores ambulantes que ofrecen de todo, desde pulseras artesanales hasta comida rápida. Me distraigo en uno de los chiringuitos admirando un extraño collar, con una piedra de decoración principal que llama mucho mi atención, es preciosa, tiene un matiz de color diferente dependiendo del ángulo en el que lo mires, pero en el centro, al fijarme bien, me encuentro con la figura de una mujer que extiende sus brazos al cielo, como si esperara algo.

Confundida, parpadeo una y otra vez para detallarla, pero la imagen desaparece y en cambio solo siguen los colores llamativos. Frunzo los labios al pensar que quizás me lo he imaginado y justo cuando voy a darme media vuelta, la voz de la mujer a cargo, una anciana de ojos brillosos y sonrisa amistosa, me detiene.

—¿Le gusta el collar, no es así? —Asiento en respuesta, logrando que su sonrisa se acentúe mucho más—. ¿Qué ha visto?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—En la piedra —Señala a la expectativa—, ¿qué ha visto en ella?

Sopeso lo que me pregunta con incredulidad. Detallo su atuendo y entiendo que pertenece a alguna etnia, sus faldas amplias y los pañuelos en la cabeza no dan cabida a otro pensamiento, podría tratarse de alguna gitana. Retomo mi atención en ella.

—Unos lindos colores. —Respondo al final.

Ella niega con la cabeza y después me observa inquisitivamente.

—A parte de eso, ¿algo más?

—No.

—¿Estás segura? —Quiere saber, con una ceja elevada.

—Sí, ya le he dicho. —Reafirmo, tomando mi bolso y preparándome para pasar al otro puesto, me siento repentinamente incómoda frente a esta mujer de un segundo a otro.

—Mentira, has dicho mentiras. —Afirma con confianza, acercándose para tomar la joya y colocarla sobre su mano. La acerca a mi rostro para que la detalle mejor y es entonces cuando vuelvo a ver la figura de aquella mujer—. Esta piedra es muy conocida en mi cultura, le dicen la Piedra Espejo.

—¿Piedra Espejo?

—Así es, tenemos una leyenda antigua en la que se relata que lo que ves en esa piedra, es lo que hay dentro de tu corazón, ligado con eventos futuros.

La mención de los poderes del collar hace que inmediatamente piense en videntes y bolas de cristal.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —Suelto desconfiada y después me avergüenzo de la forma en la que lo he dicho, cada quien tiene su forma de pensar y decide que creer. Yo no tengo porque opinar en ello—. Lo siento, no...

La mayor niega levemente, mostrándome de nuevo su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios escépticos. —Se encoge de hombros como si nada y vuelve a acercar el collar, objeto que capta mi atención por completo nuevamente—. ¿Ahora que ves?

No lo pienso mucho esta vez, quizás porque la belleza de la piedra me tiene distraída o simplemente porque quiero zanjar el tema.

—A una mujer, mirando al cielo y con ambos brazos extendidos... —Pero entonces noto un nuevo detalle y se lo hago saber—, Bajo la lluvia, mucha lluvia. —Retiro mi mirada de la joya y la enfoco. La sonrisa de su rostro ha ido mermando hasta prácticamente desaparecer de éste.

Poco a poco se prepara para volver a colocar la prenda en el lugar original y se limpia las manos con su falda.

—Oh, bueno, niña, que tengas un buen día. —Despide, dándome la espalda y haciéndose la desentendida, interceptando a otros transeúntes que van de paso. Frunzo el ceño ante su actitud.

¿Qué bicho le picó?

Camino lejos de la extraña experiencia que acabo de tener y me decanto por comprar un poco de comida árabe para almorzar, dispuesta a regresar a casa.

Qué día más extraño...

Llego a casa a media tarde con la ropa húmeda por la lluvia, dejo la bolsa con dulces a los que no he podido resistirme comprar y voy al refrigerador por agua. Vuelvo a la sala, recojo mi bolso del sofá y me dirijo a mi cuarto, destensando un poco mis hombros. Pongo las prendas mojadas en la lavadora mientras entro a la ducha y me refresco como debe ser, con agua tibia y exquisita.

Me cubro con un pantalón gris, ajustado y de algodón con una camisa de tiras azul oscuro. Llevo mis pechos al aire, es domingo y estoy sola así que a nadie debe molestarle o llamar la atención siquiera mi falta de sujetador.

Y así, por el resto de la tarde, casi me fundo con la cama al estar recostada comiendo de lo que antes he traído y viendo un poco de televisión.

Al caer de la noche el timbre de la entrada suena. Me pongo una franela holgada y bajo a ver de quien se trata.

—¡Ya voy! —Grito cuando el ruido no cesa, como si la persona que lo tocara se estuviese haciendo del número dos.

—¡Hasta que veo tu rostro! —Es lo primero que escucho al abrir la puerta, del otro lado de ésta se encuentran Ino y Naruto, con las manos llenas.

Miro de uno al otro con rareza y después les hago espacio para que entren.

—¿De qué me he perdido? —Pregunto cuando mi mejor amiga va directamente a la televisión pantalla plana de mi sala y empieza a presionar botones del mando.

Naruto, a quien no veía desde su fiesta de cumpleaños deja todo sobre la mesa central, dejándome apreciar palomitas para microondas, helado, vino y pizza. Se acerca y planta un beso en mi frente, con cariño. Solía hacerlo cuando íbamos en la preparatoria, en la universidad y luego después de ésta este gesto fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

¿Qué le ocurre a la gente hoy?

—Hola, Sakura.

—Hola. —Sonreímos y luego señalo la mesa—. ¿Y todo esto?

No tiene necesidad de mirar, pues ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Según las palabras de Ino, es todo lo que una mujer necesita para recomponerse cuando no está de ánimos.

—¿Y quién no lo está? —Indago, hasta dar con la respuesta y sentirme como una tonta—. No, no, yo estoy bien.

El otro hombre al que conozco desde pequeña y que siempre ha estado allí para mí me evalúa con su mirada.

—Escuché que estabas deprimida, así que decidimos hacer una reunión sorpresa, o mejor dicho, una noche de películas, como en la universidad.

—No lo estoy, para nada, no sé de dónde Ino saca esas cosas. —Digo, justo cuando ella viene hacia nosotros, para que esté consciente de lo que pienso—. ¿Qué te ha hecho creer eso?

—No has querido hacer nada este fin de semana, ni siquiera recibir visitas, eso es raro, lo cual hace más que obvio que algo pasa. —Enuncia, mirándome fijamente y creo entender lo que implícitamente está tratando de decirme.

Estará enloqueciendo.

—No es nada de eso. —Espeto.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. —Sentencio, fulminándola con la mirada.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ―Quiere saber el único hombre.

―De nada. ―Profesamos ambas a la vez.

¿Qué cree? ¿Qué ando así por la reaparición de Karin en la vida de Sasuke? ¿Por habérmela encontrado el otro día? ¿Por comenzar a pensar que están retomando el tiempo perdido a pasos agigantados?

En este instante detesto haberle contado todo, porque es allí, cuando su manía de exagerar todo sale a relucir. Me exaspera en ocasiones, y esta es una de ellas.

—Bueno, bueno —Habla Naruto de nuevo, elevando las manos frente a cada una—, ¿qué película querrán ver?

A regañadientes escojo la primera de terror que menciona y voy hasta la cocina para poner a cocinar las palomitas con mantequilla, servir el vino y guardar el helado antes que se derrita.

Sé que Ino ha propuesto venir a mi encuentro en buen plan, nunca dudaría de las buenas intenciones de mi mejor amiga, pero saber el motivo me perturba. No me gusta que crea cosas que no son sobre lo que ocurrió entre Sasuke y yo aquella noche. No me agrada que piense que las cosas me afectan más de lo que en realidad lo hacen. No me parece correcto que quiera consolarme cuando obviamente no estoy triste. Dejo al microondas hacer su labor con los granos de maíz y me recuesto contra el mesón en el que descansa, cruzando mis brazos. Puedo escuchar claramente como Ino y Naruto se las arreglan para poner la película y cambiar el idioma, ya que es en habla hispana. Arrastro un suspiro pesado de mis labios cuando comienzo a pensar en todo, nuevamente...

No me apetece el hecho de admitir que quizás, y sólo quizás, la situación sí me está afectando.

—No te vayas por ahí. —Me reprendo en un susurro sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Saco las palomitas, ya listas y olorosas y las echo en un gran tazón, esparzo sal sobre ellas y las llevo a la sala.

Pronto tenemos todo preparado, Ino me ha ayudado con las cosas y Naruto a descorchar el vino. Nos sentamos en el sofá más grande de mi sala y esperamos a que pasen los anuncios principales, no los adelantamos porque estamos ocupados compartiendo la pizza, la cual está realmente deliciosa.

Es entonces cuando soy consciente de otro hecho importante, la última vez que hicimos esto, ―que ahora que lo pienso hemos dejado atrás muchas viejas costumbres― reunirnos para ver películas, comer y tomar algo, fue en el último año de universidad, unos días antes de presentar la tesis, la cual nos tenía realmente nerviosos a cada uno.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta uno de mis amigos mirándome extrañado.

—Nada, sólo recordaba.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Curioso. —Bromeo comiendo un poco de pizza—. En la última vez que hicimos algo como esto.

Una sonrisa aparece en su varonil rostro al recordarlo también mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento.

—Sí, que tiempos.

—Así es.

—La única diferencia a la última vez es que falta Sasuke ahora.

Siento la mirada de Ino sobre mí cuando nuestro amigo lo menciona. No me permito demostrar ningún tipo de reacción, eso sería darle pie a sus teorías.

—Sí, seguramente estará ocupado. —Me acerco para tomar otro trozo de pizza.

—Algo así, coincidimos el viernes y me comentó que se iría de viaje. —Sigo comiendo tranquilamente, pensando en que puede ser un viaje de negocios, suele tener que hacer unos cuantos al año, pero entonces, como un diluvio en pleno día soleado, de repente y sin darme cuenta, me encuentro analizando en que puede que se trate de uno distinto... Que incluya a Karin. Dejo de masticar al pensar en ello—. Está visitando a sus padres. —Culmina Naruto, sin enterarse de cuando he dejado escapar el aire de mis pulmones y he cerrado los ojos, sintiéndome repentinamente aliviada, no obstante, mi mejor amiga no pierde detalle de mi acto.

Los primeros gritos empiezan a escucharse y yo salto de mi asiento para apagar la luz, soy un poco masoquista en estos casos, lo admito, regreso al sofá y me acurruco a un lado del hombre que está a mi lado, escuchándolo reír cuando se da cuenta que quedó encerrado entre mujeres asustadizas mientras transmiten una película sangrienta y terrorífica.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y me dejen saber sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Algo que quería pedirles, queridas lectoras, es un poco de paciencia. La historia entre nuestros protagonistas va un poco lenta, lo sé, pero así la plantee en esta loca cabecita mía, además, alégrense porque pronto tendrán la oportunidad de leer su reencuentro.**_

 _ **Saludos;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Me levanto al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza, como si tuviese a alguien agitando mi cerebro dentro de éste. Sentada en la cama dejo escapar un bostezo antes de masajear mis sienes. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y tiemblo levemente.

Ruedo mis ojos, no puede ser por la llovizna de ayer, aunque, para prevenir, mejor tomo una aspirina.

Bajo hasta la cocina para preparar café y me encuentro con un pedazo de pizza en la nevera, pues no pudimos entre Ino, Naruto y yo terminar con todo lo que trajeron. Saco el trozo y me encojo de hombros con dificultad, me está comenzando a doler el cuerpo. Sin mucho ánimo, llevo la porción al microondas y lo dejo calentando, pongo a hervir el agua para preparar el café y la dejo allí. Aprovecharé para tomar un baño y prepararme.

Subo de regreso a mi habitación e ingreso bajo el agua caliente intentando sentirme mejor. Me pongo un conjunto de blusa blanca con traje gris y regreso a darle un vistazo a lo que he dejado en la cocina.

Una hora más tarde estoy llegando al bufete, sin sentirme mucho mejor, cosa que no esperaba. Saludo al vigilante como de costumbre y entro al edificio. Tenten es la primera persona que veo al entrar, al igual que yo va llegando a su puesto de trabajo y parece no andar del mejor humor.

—Hola. —Saludo desganada, ella me mira una vez y frunce su ceño mientras, literalmente, se lanza en su silla.

—Hola.

—¿Pie izquierdo, eh? —Intento bromear.

—Ni que lo digas, ya es definitivo, odio los lunes, todos y cada uno de ellos. —Gruñe.

—Lo he notado. —Le sigo la corriente con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —Pregunta de repente.

—Bien, lo pasé en casa, vi películas con mis amigos anoche y amanecí con el cuerpo descompuesto.

—¿Bebieron mucho?

Niego con mi cabeza y el solo hacerlo logra que me duela.

—Solo una botella de vino, entre tres personas, así que no. —Digo—. Pero me siento un poco mal.

Tenten se incorpora y me da un repaso con su mirada analítica.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes ojeras y labios resecos... —Observa, poniéndose de pie para invadir mi espacio personal—. Sakura, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

—A lo mejor —Repongo—, pero no pasara de ahí, ya me tome unas aspirinas.

—¿No sería mejor quedarte en casa? ¿O ir al médico?

—No lo creo, moriría por no tener nada que hacer, además, no es para tanto.

Me evalúa nuevamente, sin llegarse a convencer de mis palabras así que decido cambiar el tema.

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Maravilloso. —No lo dudo, su rostro se ha iluminado completamente al responder.

—¿Algo... Interesante ocurrió?

—Muchas cosas. —Su sonrisa pícara me dice que no miente.

Le sonrió divertida.

—Me alegro por ti, ahora debo irme. —Me despido agitando mi mano y me encamino a mi oficina.

El resto de la mañana transcurre sin pormenores, he tenido que tomar dos aspirinas más y el maldito malestar no cede. Mi cabeza está a reventar, mis extremidades duelen y siento mi cuerpo pesado y caliente. No soy idiota, sé que la fiebre ha subido y aunque esperaba bajarla en las horas pasadas, no pude. No me apetece dejar tirado mi trabajo, va contra mi ética, de hecho por eso vine esta mañana pese a no sentirme bien. Pero no lo soporto, tengo que ir a casa, anhelo dormir un poco en la comodidad de mi cama acurrucada hasta el último cabello.

Convencida me pongo de pie, recojo mis cosas y me calo el bolso al hombro, deberé informar al señor Kakashi antes de irme.

Voy hasta su oficina y toco, todo estaba en silencio pero de repente escucho una voz femenina en el interior.

Dios no, no necesito esto ahora.

—Adelante. —Concede mi jefe.

Abro la puerta y entro lentamente, dar cada paso se siente como si mi alma fuese asfixiada por enormes manos. Bueno, tampoco así de opresor pero me siento realmente mal.

Mi jefe está sentado frente a su escritorio revisando unos documentos y Hana en frente, ojeando una carpeta, aunque la deja de lado en cuanto entro. Su desprecio es visible a través de sus gafas de lectura y me siento tan débil que no me interesa corresponderla.

—Sakura. —Saluda mi jefe, centrándose en mí. Siento la repugnancia hacia mí emanar de la dirección de la socia—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Paso una mano por mi frente levemente sudorosa y respiro profundamente—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No, señor. A eso venía, creo que tendré que irme a casa, no me siento para nada bien.

El señor Hatake me mira, percatándose de lo que digo y asiente.

—¿Enferma? —Escupe Hana—. ¿No será más bien que tienes resaca?

El veneno de su pregunta me hace fruncir el ceño, así que recaudo un poco de fuerza para negar con mi cabeza y suspirar.

—No, creo que tengo fiebre...

—No lo creas, tienes, se nota que no te sientes bien. —Interrumpe mi jefe mirando a su socia con el ceño fruncido—. Vete tranquila, Sakura. ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi para que venga por ti? No estás en condiciones para conducir.

Asiento a su ofrecimiento y Hana jadea.

—Que lo haga ella, ni que se fuera a morir.

—Silencio. —Gruñe mi jefe, callándola en el acto. Su rostro expresa la indignación que siente. ¡Já! Se lo merece.

Al final el señor Kakashi llama a una línea de taxis y me acompaña a la entrada para montarme en él. No sé si sea porque de verdad me veo mal o por su infinita amabilidad pero se porta como todo un caballero, acto que casi logra que cierta mujer indeseable se arranque sus extensiones por los jalones.

Justo cuando estoy montándome en el auto, otro se estaciona al lado. No deparó en él hasta que la puerta se abre y alguien me llama.

—¿Sakura? —Me cuesta visualizarlo, pero cuando lo hago me percato de que es Sasuke, quien por cierto justo ahora está caminando hacia mí. Se detiene frente al taxi y saluda a mi jefe, quien se retira y después me observa a mí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estaba tu jefe aquí? —Pregunta, no a modo de reproche, sino de curiosidad.

—Iré a casa, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?

—No me siento bien. —Digo en una exhalación, recostándome mejor en el asiento.

Escucho como una de las puertas se abre, pero solo cuando siento unos brazos a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que fue la mía. Miro a mi mejor amigo cuando me saca, en brazos, del auto.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —No tengo ni fuerzas para replicar como debe ser.

—Tenga señor, disculpe las molestias causadas. —Creo que le entrega unos billetes al conductor, quien se va sin decir nada y después él empieza a caminar hasta su auto.

—Bájame. —Gruño, debemos estar haciendo una ridícula escena al protagonizar esto.

—Ya lo haré. —Dice, en un susurro, instándome a mantener mi cabeza contra su pecho. Entonces me acomodo allí, sintiéndome mucho más cómoda allí de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

Gruño cuando me deposita sobre el asiento del copiloto y pierdo su reconfortante calor.

No le pregunto nada, ni cuando siento que enciende el auto, ni al ver que se estaciona frente a una clínica. Es un exagerado, con solo descansar me hubiese recuperado perfectamente.

Por más que intenta cargarme de nuevo, lo aparto con un manotazo y camino, eso sí, con él vigilando cada paso que doy.

Entramos al lugar y la recepcionista nos atiende, poco después me mandan a montarme en una camilla a la espera de un doctor. Sasuke espera a mi lado, de pie, así que cierro los ojos y saboreo la sensación de tenerlo cerca nuevamente, no mentiré, había extrañado esto, estar a su lado sin tantas tensiones o por cuestiones de trabajo. Sé que la situación no es la más adecuada pero eso no mitiga la sensación.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Escucho, y me percato de que lo estoy haciendo.

—Por los viejos tiempos. —Es lo único que le respondo.

Una de sus manos quita mechones de cabello que se me han pegado a la frente sudorosa y la deja reposar ahí.

—Estás ardiendo —Habla como si le costará decirlo—, joder, ¿dónde diablos está ese doctor?

—Aquí. —La cortina que nos separaba del ajetreo en el pasillo es arrastrada y al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con un señor mayor, de cabello largo y canoso mirándonos a cada uno—. Muy bien, veremos que le sucede a su novia.

Nadie refuta a su ideología, pese a que creí que él lo haría, solo lo deja hacer.

El doctor pasa la mano por mi frente como ha hecho Sasuke antes, ilumina mis pupilas con una pequeña linterna, revisa mi respiración y corazón, toca mis manos y pies, encontrándolos fríos.

—Sí, tiene bastante fiebre. —Avisa, alejándose un poco y dándose media vuelta—. Ya regreso.

Volvemos a quedar solos, y aunque antes eso sería motivo de tensión para mí, justo ahora lo siento como lo mejor, creo que como todas las personas, cuando se enferman necesitan el apoyo de otra.

Sasuke lentamente toma mi mano y le da un apretón.

—¿Por qué fuiste a trabajar en ese estado? —Pregunta.

—Porque no me sentía tan mal. Al menos no cuando me levante. —Le devuelvo el apretón—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué hacías en el bufete?

—Iba a tu encuentro.

—¿Para qué? —Mi mejor amigo acaricia levemente el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar y suspira.

—Quería verte, Sakura...

Y cuando creo que va a continuar, la cortina vuelve a ser desplazada. Esta vez no es el doctor, sino una enfermera joven.

—Buenas tardes. —Saluda con una sonrisa, que no es para mí—. Sakura, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bien, el doctor me ha pedido que te inyecte una ampolla que bajará la fiebre y extraer un poco de sangre para unos exámenes.

—¿Exámenes de qué? —Interviene Sasuke.

—Necesitamos hacerla para estar seguros, pero al parecer su novia tiene la virosis _de moda._ —Y dale con lo de novia—. Es una que se está propagando rápidamente.

Con esa explicación, arrastra una pequeña mesa con los utensilios para el interior y lo pone a un lado de mi cama. Tan solo ver la aguja hace que sude con más ganas, y no por la fiebre.

—¿Por qué es tan grande? —Pregunto, mirando fijamente el arma mortal.

—Es la que se utiliza en estos casos. —Me responde, comenzando a preparar todo—. Necesitaré que te pongas bocabajo y bajes tu pantalón.

Mierda, presiento que mi nalga dolerá por una semana.

Miro a mi acompañante quien aún está aquí, le doy una mala mirada y él parece entenderlo. Se da media vuelta, de mala gana, y sale de allí.

Ya ha visto mi trasero, pero no le daré el gusto de volver a hacerlo. Es vergonzoso.

La enfermera me pasa el algodón con alcohol por la zona y se ríe un poco.

—Son una pareja extraña —Comenta casualmente—, por lo general la mujer no tiene problema en que el hombre se quede. —Estoy por bufar ante su comentario pero la maldita aguja atravesando mi músculo lo impide. No duele, no mucho, es solo un pinchazo pero cuando el líquido comienza a pasar, ahí sí me quejo.

—Arde.

—Será momentáneamente. —Tranquiliza la mujer terminando con su tortura.

Con esfuerzo me doy la vuelta nuevamente y siento la incomodidad. Espero a que saque la muestra de sangre de mi brazo y cuando termina se retira diciendo que los resultados estarán listos en una hora.

Cuando ella sale mi mejor amigo regresa.

Cierro los ojos y aguardo a que el ardor del líquido que me inyectaron pase. Tiempo después llegan los resultados y efectivamente, tengo la virosis.

Salimos de la clínica cuando me dan el alta, indican que repose por los próximos tres días en cama y recetan algunos medicamentos y un baño con agua fría.

Regresamos al auto de Sasuke, sintiéndome un poco mejor, pero con mucho sueño. Salimos del estacionamiento y en silencio deambulamos por las calles de la ciudad, transcurso de tiempo en el que me quedo profundamente dormida.

Despierto con un agradable olor en mi nariz, huele a café, tocino, tortillas... Debo estar soñando, nadie me prepararía eso, por más que la idea me agradara.

Giro en mi cama y me cubro con las sábanas hasta el cuello, suspirando para poder retomar el sueño, captando algo extraño en el ambiente.

Un carraspeo hace que abra mis ojos lentamente y me voltee hacia la fuente del sonido.

—No te duermas, come. —Escucho cerca, elevo la vista para encontrarme con un espléndido Sasuke sin camisa y con un pantalón de pijama frente a mí sosteniendo una bandeja entre sus manos.

Me levanto como resorte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Chillo, y después me arrepiento cuando mi cerebro protesta.

—Es mi casa. —Miro alrededor para cerciorarme de que dice la verdad... ¿Estoy en su habitación?

—¿Qué hago yo aquí?

—Te traje anoche, cuando te quedaste dormida en el auto. —Me toma un poco de tiempo recordar lo ocurrido ayer, él en la entrada del bufete, la clínica, la inyección, y finalmente mi pesado sueño en el asiento delantero de su auto.

—Vaya —Esbozo una mueca—, siento eso, he debido incomodarte.

—Nada de eso. —Avanza hasta el borde de la cama y me observa inquisitivamente, debo verme extraña ante los ojos de cualquiera que me vea, en su cama y con él trayéndome el desayuno como lo haría un hombre consentidor y enamorado—. ¿Ha vuelto el malestar?

Me toma un poco de tiempo procesar su pregunta y el motivo que lo ha llevado a hacerlo, me he cubierto con los brazos y movido mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No.

—Bien, ten, come un poco. —Pone la bandeja sobre mi regazo y yo observo de un lado a otro—. Recuerda que estarás débil, necesitas alimentarte.

La manera en la que lo dice hace que, como ha venido ocurriendo últimamente, recuerde y vea reflejadas acciones del pasado en las actuales.

—Muchas gracias. —Musito, sonriéndole y empezando con el café, sorbiendo poco a poco para después pasar a la tortilla. Está delicioso, olvidaba lo bien que Sasuke cocinaba pese a que no le agrada hacerlo.

Su rostro, habitualmente serio se tiñe un poco con una expresión divertida al verme devorar todo.

Es entonces cuando soy consciente de un hecho.

—¿Tu también ibas a comer de allí? —Arqueo una ceja, pensando en que soy una tragona.

—No, eso sería...

—Demasiado íntimo. —Suelto en voz alta sin querer.

El pelinegro me observa un instante, meditando sobre lo que he dicho y pensando en algo para responder, pero no le doy tiempo, pongo la bandeja a un lado y me pongo de pie, no quiero seguir estorbándole, seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de una amiga, porque quiero creer que aún mantenemos una amistad como la de antes. Un mareo sacude mi ―actualmente― débil cuerpo y mis ojos se sumen en la oscuridad, sé que los tengo abiertos pero mi visión se ha oscurecido de repente por el brusco movimiento. Necesito de unos segundos para comenzar a enfocar, primero desde un pequeño punto hasta llegar a la totalidad permitida. No me he percatado que el hombre que ha cuidado de mí me ha tomado por los brazos y ha vuelto a sentarme cuando parecía perder el equilibrio.

—No hagas movimientos bruscos. —Recalca. En modo automático asiento y cierro mis ojos cuando los suyos impactan con los míos y el ónix característico y lleno de luz parece querer taladrarme.

—Lo siento. —Exhalo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por todo, Sasuke. —Abro mis ojos para enfocarlo frente a mí, aún acuchillado—. No era mi intención entrometerme en tu hogar, ni ponerte a que estuvieses pendiente de mi salud —Bajo un poco la cabeza, cubriendo mi rostro con los mechones rosas de mi cabellera, mordiéndome el labio con ansiedad al pensar en lo que diré.

Sus cálidas y grandes manos cubren mis hombros, acariciándome con sus pulgares hasta que lentamente lo enfoco.

—No seas tonta, Sakura. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

El brillo de su mirada y la media sonrisa que se abre paso en sus comisuras es un latigazo para que mi corazón comience a latir de manera apresurada.

—Sí, sobre eso...

—¿Lo sientes?

—¿Qué? —Pregunto confundida.

Toma asiento a mi lado y mira a la pared que tenemos en frente. No me mira cuando comienza a hablar.

—¿Sientes lo que ocurrió?

No seguiré haciéndome la tonta, sé muy bien a lo que se refiere.

—Sí. —Entrelazo los dedos en mi regazo y aguardo a que continúe.

—Yo también, Sakura. —Se pasa una mano por el cabello oscuro y yo no pierdo detalle de que se lo ha dejado crecer un poco más de lo normal—. No sabes cuánto.

—No tienes porque hacerlo yo fui quien inició aquella locura.

—Pero yo no te detuve, no como debía. —Suspira profundamente—. No me malinterpretes, no lamento haber tenido sexo contigo, sino que después de eso hayamos terminado así...

—Sin que pueda mirarte al rostro más de tres segundos seguidos —Reconozco.

Una pequeña sonrisa suya hace que yo también componga una.

—Exactamente, ni entablar conversaciones como antes. Solíamos ser muy unidos desde pequeños, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Con nitidez. —Dejo escapar el aire de mis pulmones—. Esto nos afectó más de lo que pensé. —Dejo de jugar con mis índices y detalló que se encuentra muy cerca de mí—. ¿Podemos volver a ser los mismos?

El silencio me recibe y persevera por innumerables segundos.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Y a mí.

—Entonces —Se remueve en el sitio—, olvidamos… el desliz, ¿y volvemos a ser los mismos?

Mi sonrisa le responde siquiera antes de que diga algo. Nos miramos, con el reconocimiento de nuestra larga amistad alumbrando a través de nuestras pupilas.

—Por favor. —Finalizo con una risita a la que él se une.

Por primera vez en lo que me parece mucho tiempo, siento que volvemos a tener esa conexión de antes, esa en la que me sentía cómoda y tan a gusto como era posible. Aún hay muchas cosas por aclarar y decir, pero siento que esto es un gran avance, lo demás puede esperar.

Sasuke toma mi mano por escasos segundos, la cual aún descansa sobre mi muslo derecho y le da un estrujón suave. Le correspondo el gesto con una sonrisa, sintiendo como, con unas pocas palabras, las piezas comienzan a encajar de nuevo en su lugar... Y pensar que sólo tenía que agarrarme una virosis que parecía querer acabar con mi vida para que esto surgiera.

—Sasuke. —Llamo. Él me mira a la espera de lo que diré—. ¿Por qué fuiste al bufete? —Creo que le pregunte algo similar en la clínica pero no recuerdo del todo su respuesta.

—Este fin de semana fui a visitar a mis padres.

—Lo sé. —La interrogante en su mirada se vuelve muy obvia—. Naruto. —Digo simplonamente.

—Bueno, lo que quería decir —Prosigue—, me hizo bien verles de nuevo.

—Lo imagino, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentran?

—Bien. —Responde y no añade nada más. Aquí vamos con esto de tener que sacarle las oraciones con cuchara.

—Sigue contándome. —Pido.

Alejando su mano con delicadeza se pone de pie.

—No es nada importante.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —Intenta sonreírme, pero la acción no le llega a sus profundos ojos—, ¿quieres darte una ducha?

En otro momento lo hubiese codeado por su pregunta, alegando un doble sentido que sabía no era intencional, pero éste no lo veo como el momento.

—Sí, lo mejor será irme. —Intento ponerme de pie por segunda vez, lentamente, sin tener efectos secundarios.

—Puedes ducharte aquí, te prestare algo.

—No lo creo necesario. —Niego gentilmente—. Ya me siento mejor, puedo irme a casa sin problemas.

El chasqueo de su lengua me detiene de seguir colocándome los zapatos que acaba de encontrar debajo de la cama.

—Testaruda. —Musita, no enojado, sino más bien, ¿indignado?—. Deja que me cambie y te llevo.

Una idea me hace detenerlo.

—Tengo mi auto aquí, podría irme en él.

—No. —Su respuesta es cortante, no da pie a réplicas—. No estás en condiciones de conducir.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y frunzo el entrecejo, aunque sé que tiene razón.

—Por el camino que voy, nunca sacare mi auto de tu garaje. —Reprocho, recibiendo un simple encogimiento de hombros.

—Puedes venir otro día. —Da una solución antes de girarse para tomar una muda de ropa y perderse por la puerta del baño.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, les mencioné un pronto reencuentro y aquí lo tienen. Todavía existen muchas cosas por decir, pero que ya se hablen nuestros protagonistas es un gran avance, ¿no?**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Los días posteriores pasan con una rapidez alucinante, después de cumplir con mi reposo, regreso al trabajo y con energías renovadas. Charlo con una Tenten de nuevo risueña y paso por la oficina del señor Hatake para avisarle que me reincorporo al trabajo después de mi ausencia.

Como siempre, mi jefe resultó educado y amable pero sobre todo comprensivo, no como Hana, a quien —por desgracia— me topo en el baño justo cuando salgo de mi cubículo y llevo mi bolso al mesón del lavabo para retocar un poco mi maquillaje.

Al principio la escucho entrar y bufar cuando me ve, intento ignorarlo y apuro el proceso para regresar a mi puesto de trabajo, más cuando voy de salida ella me lo impide.

—Se te descontaran los días en los que estuviste _enferma_ —Su sarcasmo me hace apretar los dientes—. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé. —Agarro con más fuerza mi bolso y doy otro paso en su dirección opuesta.

Hoy anda más insoportable que de costumbre.

—Menos mal, hay cosas en las que debes estar tan clara como el agua.

—¿De qué habla? —Me doy media vuelta, si va a insinuar algo que por lo menos lo haga mirándome al rostro.

—No te hagas la tonta, niñita.

—Primero, no estoy haciéndome tal cosa y segundo —Apreto mis labios—. Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno. —Le espeto.

Su semblante se contrae de ira pura al escucharme decirle eso, pero más que todo cuando le he dicho mi nombre completo.

Esta mujer parada frente a mí, en un evidente estado de cólera está loca.

—Más te vale irte bajando de esa nube en la que te has montado desde que llegaste. —Gruñe y la veo apretar los puños a sus costados, trastabillo un poco, se le ve realmente alterada—. Solo eres una simple empleada del bufete, el hecho de que te le quieras meter por los ojos a Kakashi no da cambio alguno...

Ella planea seguir parloteando, pero la detengo en seco.

—¿Que yo qué? —La reto—. Déjeme decirle, señora, que nada de lo que dice es cierto, ni me la paso volando ni quiero llamar la atención del señor Hatake —Sin darme cuenta le he puesto un dedo en el hombro a cada palabra que digo. Su rostro expresa lo indignada que está por mi tacto—. Y además, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, ¿es por eso? ¿Me odia desde que llegué aquí por qué me ve como una amenaza? ¿Tanto miedo tiene de mi presencia?

—Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Genial, yo tampoco así que le agradecería que me dejara en paz —Grazno intentando contenerme—, dedíquese a lo suyo y yo a lo mío. —Doy media vuelta y salgo del baño escuchando como me maldice por lo bajo. ¡Se comporta como una niña inmadura!

Voy balbuceando cosas ininteligibles cuando choco con alguien, elevo la vista para encontrarme con uno de mis colegas, le pido disculpas por no verlo venir y sigo mi camino.

Entro a mi oficina con unas enormes ganas de dar un portazo, pero no lo hago, pese a que quiero sacar un poco de la rabia que el anterior encuentro me ha producido. Me siento en la silla y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos.

Ya sabía yo que el día nunca es perfecto.

Unos toques en la puerta me hacen retirarme momentáneamente de mis pensamientos. Miro a Tenten de pie.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Indaga observándome con detenimiento.

Asiento lentamente en respuesta.

—Sí, me interceptó en el baño.

—¿Quién?

—Hana. —Una de las personas más cercanas, por no decir la más cercana en mi puesto de trabajo silba por lo bajo, mira a los lados y al final se adentra en mi oficina después de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Te dijo algo? —Se sienta en una de las sillas frente a mí y adopta una pose de _no me engañas_ —. Bueno, es obvio que sí, has pasado hecha una furia hace unos segundos.

—Esa mujer es insoportable. —Chillo, generando una sonrisa divertida de su parte.

—Yo la catalogaría como un grano en el culo pero sí, ese término también sirve. —Sonrío al escuchar su comentario.

Me acerco al escritorio y le doy una mirada de confidencialidad.

—Me ha enfrentado en el baño, o me ha provocado, como quieras llamarlo, comenzó diciendo que me descontarían los días que falte y después que quería "metérmele por los ojos" —Hago comillas—, a mi jefe.

El jadeo de Tenten me resulta exagerado y divertido a la vez.

—¡Qué perra! —Suelto una risita al escucharla, pero al instante le pido que baje la voz, sí, la mujer lo es pero eso no significa que podemos gritarlo, o en este caso Tenten puede gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Le cuento lo ocurrido y ella se dedica a escuchar y luego insultar, por lo bajo, a la socia del bufete. No desmiento ninguna de sus acusaciones porque sé que tiene razón. Malintencionada y cruel solo han sido algunos de sus calificativos y vamos, la mujer no ha hecho nada para no merecerlos así que contrario a lo que haría si se tratase de otra persona, no la defiendo.

La hora del almuerzo llega rápidamente y se va de la misma forma, al igual que el resto del día.

Regreso a casa con un intenso dolor de cuello y migraña, tan solo entrar tiro mis cosas al sofá y me desnudo camino a mi habitación, desprendiéndome de la ropa para tomar un baño. El agua está exquisita, salgo de la ducha como Dios me trajo al mundo y voy a buscar ropa cómoda. Cuando termino de ponerme una camiseta, mi teléfono comienza a sonar, voy en su búsqueda y miro la pantalla, una media sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

—Mamá. —Saludo.

—Hija, ¿qué tal todo?

—Muy bien madre, ¿y por allá? ¿Cómo está papá?

—Me alegro, por aquí estamos bien, un poco extrañados de que nuestra hija nos olvide —Pone voz de reproche y finaliza con un suspiro—: pero bien.

Cambio mi teléfono de oreja y me siento en mi cama.

—No digas eso, he estado un poco ocupada, pero nunca los olvido.

—Sí, lo sabemos hija, pero una llamada no estaría mal, creo que hablo más con Karusa, y eso que ella se encuentra en otro país.

Auch.

—Golpe bajo, madre, eso ha dolido.

—A ver si así aprendes. —Dice y después se carcajea. Escucharla reír es de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, no es porque sea mi madre pero tiene una hermosa risa, al igual que sonrisa. De hecho he pensado que esa fue una de las cosas que atrajo a mi padre. Ellos han estado juntos desde la universidad, por las pocas cosas que le he logrado sacar a mi progenitor, lo suyo fue amor a primera vista.

Lo que nunca quiso contarme, pero mamá sí lo hizo es que no todo fue color de rosa, de hecho cuando se conocieron en una de sus clases, papá estaba con una chica, quien por cierto era su novia en ese momento.

Lo último que supe de su historia de amor fue que Mirashi terminó con la que era su pareja y persiguió a Rakusa a sol y sombra, supongo que esa fue otra de las cosas que lo cautivó de mi madre, el que fuese tan reacia y firme en su decisión de no interferir de alguna manera en su relación, aunque se gustaran intensamente, ese amor aún se ve reflejado en las miradas y sonrisas que se dedican.

—Mamá, ¿has sabido de Karusa?

—Sí, dijo que llegará muy pronto.

—Sí, siempre con el misterio, a mí me dijo lo mismo más no ha querido dar una fecha.

—Bueno hija, es tu hermana, ya sabes como es.

Una risita se me escapa, claro que sé cómo es.

Converso con mamá por hora y media, sí, su cuenta telefónica va a llegar a las nubes, después compartí saludos y algunas palabras con papá, no porque no me guste hablar con él, sino porque como en toda familia, existe un hijo favorito, en el caso de mi padre es mi hermana mayor, desde pequeña lo he notado, pero no me ha molestado porque yo soy la de mamá. De hecho soy su vivo reflejo, según los demás, aunque mis ojos son verdes y los suyos ámbar, nuestro cabello y estatura es el mismo. Karusa por su parte es el vivo retrato de mi padre, cabello casi negro y ojos verdes-azulados.

Al culminar con la llamada bajo a la cocina, tomo un poco de jugo con tostadas y me tiro sobre el sillón a encender la televisión, por más extraño que parezca hoy sí he tenido mi teléfono a la mano y por eso puedo escucharlo emitir el pitido que me notifica de un mensaje.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y miro quien ha sido el autor.

- _Sintoniza el canal 6._

Le arqueo una ceja a la pantalla, pero decido hacerlo, tomo el mando y pongo el canal. Estallo en carcajadas al ver lo que están transmitiendo.

 _+¿Nunca lo olvidarás, cierto?_

Espero impaciente su respuesta, con una boba sonrisa de diversión en mis labios.

 _-No. White Chicks + tu orinándote de la risa = Imposible._

Quiero molestarme por su recordatorio, pero no lo logro. En cambio recuerdos de aquella vez en la que vimos esa película por primera vez cuando aún asistíamos a la preparatoria y ocurrió mi pequeño accidente de tanto reírme llegan a mi mente como flashes fotográficos.

+ _Debes admitir que la parte de la silla de ruedas fue épica. De hecho, demasiado para mi vejiga;)_

Su respuesta llega a los pocos segundos.

 _-Sumémosle a eso la cantidad de gaseosa que bebiste. De verdad, Sakura, ¿cómo pudiste orinarte a los 15 años?_

Siento mis mejillas arder mientras lo leo.

 _+Fue tu culpa, yo no quería más refresco pero tú insistías._

 _-Culpable._

Aguardo a que envié otro mensaje, pero mientras me distraigo viendo la escena del club. Esta película estará entre mis favoritas por el resto de mi vida.

 _-¿Y qué tal va la noche?_

Recibo este nuevo mensaje cuando comienzan a transmitir los comerciales, así que de verdad la está viendo.

 _+Bien, sillón y película con mi mejor amigo, de una manera extraña... ¿Y la tuya?_

Su respuesta tarda unos segundos en llegar.

 _-Igual, cama y películas con mi mejor amiga... Como en los viejos tiempos._

Muerdo mi labio al leer su mensaje, ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta de que lo que dice y escribe puede tomarse en doble sentido?

¿Lo hará apropósito?

 _+Sí, como en los viejos tiempos..._

La película se retoma y capta mi atención, así que dejo el celular a mi lado y me distraigo hasta que llega el nuevo espacio publicitario.

 _-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?_

 _+¿Algo en mente, Uchiha?_

Muerdo la uña de mi pulgar, recostándome completamente en el mueble y colocando el celular sobre mi pecho, sintiéndolo vibrar pasados los segundos.

 _-Hay un nuevo restaurante que quiero visitar, ¿me acompañas?_

Suspiro relajada, sintiendo como poco a poco retomamos nuestra amistad, solíamos hacer esto antes de que todo ocurriera, visitar restaurantes, tiendas, debo decir que, según él, he sido la única mujer que lo ha hecho pasar más de dos horas en una tienda mientras me pruebo ropa. No fue mi culpa que Ino estuviese ocupada aquella vez.

 _+Por supuesto, ¿el sábado?_

 _-A mediodía._

 _+Perfecto._

Nos mensajeamos por todo el tiempo que dura la película. Entre bromas y preguntas tontas pasa el tiempo y pronto me encuentro bostezando, miro la hora en la parte superior de la pantalla, ya se acerca la medianoche, mañana tengo que trabajar así que me despido con un simple "buenas noches" que él responde de igual manera. Apago el televisor y subo lentamente los escalones para llegar a mi habitación, siento el teléfono vibrar en mi mano. Con la otra mano cubriendo mi boca bostezante, utilizo la disponible para leer un nuevo mensaje de Sasuke.

 _-Me alegra tenerte de regreso, Sakura. Te extrañé._

Dejo de caminar en el acto. ¿Me extrañó? ¿De verdad me ha enviado eso? ¿Estoy soñando? Quiero decir, Sasuke nunca, pero nunca, utiliza ese tipo de expresiones afectivas, siempre es más el típico hombre de sonrisas sensuales y miradas que expresan todo, no de los que escriben cosas como que extraña a alguien.

¿Es por eso que al leer su mensaje me he alegrado tanto?

Quiero creer que sí, porque no existe otra razón para que mis entrañas hagan fiesta, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero que la actualización sea de su agrado.**

 **Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Salgo del baño con la toalla envolviendo mis pudores, me dirijo al armario para poder dar con algo para ponerme, no encuentro nada de mi gusto, pese a que es mi guardarropa, voy a uno de los cajones para rebuscar entre la ropa interior y dar con un conjunto de encaje rosa pálido, tiro la toalla sobre la cama y me lo pongo, de regreso a mi odisea de buscar ropa me encuentro con un pantalón de jean negro, también lo lanzo hasta que reposa en el edredón, ahora falta la camisa. Saco todas y cada una de ellas, las miro y pienso en el lugar al que iremos, Sasuke no me especificó así que mi dilema no queda del todo aclarado. Bufó acomodando mi cabello detrás de las orejas y pongo las manos en mis caderas.

Entonces se me ocurre una idea. Troto hasta mi teléfono, lo desbloqueo y marco su número.

Tarda tres timbrazos en contestar, pero yo no le doy oportunidad de hablar.

—¿Formal o informal?

—¿Qué? —Es todo lo que dice.

—El restaurante, ¿es formal o informal?

—¿Le estás dando vueltas a esa tontería? —Pregunta divertido.

—Pues sí.

—Informal, Sakura. Vístete informal.

—Muy bien, ¿mandarás la dirección por texto?

—No, yo pasaré por ti en una hora.

—Esta bien, te espero. —Termino la llamada y dejo el teléfono donde estaba. Me quedo mirando el desastroso aspecto de mi cama con todas mis blusas desperdigadas, no puede quedarse así.

Tengo la manía de dejar mi cama impoluta siempre, y mucho más cuando salgo. Según Ino eso es bueno, ya que nunca se sabe si llegaré con alguien a casa, cosa imposible hoy. Saldré con Sasuke, pero no regresaré con él, he estado pensando en pedirle ir por mi auto a su casa, ya me estoy hartando de tener que esperar una hora diaria o más para conseguir un taxi disponible. Además, pronto comenzarán las lluvias y todo empeorará.

Dejo de pensar en ello y repaso las costuras de la última blusa que he tomado, miro el pantalón negro que ya había escogido y después la prenda.

Funcionará.

Me visto en su totalidad, peino mi cabello, me maquillo y de ultimo me coloco unos zapatos de tacón medio.

Ahora solo queda esperar por Sasuke y aplacar las terribles molestias pasajeras de mi estómago.

* * *

Bajo de su auto cuando estacionamos fuera del establecimiento. Entramos al lugar que desde el principio nos recibe con un exquisito olor. Definitivamente fue una buena idea venir.

Miro todo a mi alrededor, detallando la decoración extravagante y atrayente del lugar, a los que creo son meseros ir y venir con atuendo extraños y la tenue música que complementa la estancia.

Resulta ser un poco rústico todo, pero muy lindo.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas disponibles y escucho que mi acompañante pregunta:

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Mucho.

Uno de los hombres con vestimenta exótica se abre paso entre los demás para acercarse a nosotros y extendernos las cartillas del menú. Se retira con un asentimiento de cabeza y las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda para darnos espacio y libertad de elección.

Al ser un restaurante alemán todo en su menú es de la gastronomía del país. Creo que de hecho hay nombres que no soy capaz de pronunciar.

—Oye... —Miro a mi amigo mientras muerdo mi labio. Él me enfoca y una sonrisa quiere formarse en los suyos.

—¿Indecisa?

—No... Bueno sí —Bufo por lo bajo y reculo sobre lo que pediré—, no entiendo mucho —Agito un poco el menú entre mis dedos, logrando que entienda a lo que voy—. Y el de familiares alemanes aquí eres tú.

—¿Y?

—¿Tengo que pedírtelo? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Correcto. —Se burla descaradamente—. Sabía que este día llegaría. —Me mira de una manera triunfante que logra que ganas de darle un coscorrón me invadan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Universidad —Murmura y se aparta un poco de la mesa cuando el mismo hombre de antes se acerca y coloca un par de copas sobre la superficie vestida con el mantel. Nos sirve un poco de agua, pregunta si ya nos hemos decidido y cuando le contesto que no, asiente y se retira con cautela.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasaba en la universidad? —Retomo.

—Mis problemas con las clases de trigonométria. —Ah, eso. Ya recuerdo a lo que se refiere y creo saber a donde quiere llegar—. Era yo quien siempre te pedía ayuda y tú...

—Me burlaba. —Termino por él, porque es la verdad. Aún hoy en día me resulta gracioso que Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre de 10 puntos en cada cosa que hace tuviese problemas con algo tan sencillo como trigonométria. Resultaba muy contradictorio en ese entonces y divertido ahora—. Sin embargo siempre terminaba ayudándote. ¿Te vas a desquitar ahora porque no sé alemán?

—No.

—¿Y entonces?

—Solo quería que lo recordaras. —Toma un par de tragos de su copa sin quitarme la mirada de encima—. Nada más.

Mi cara de no entender nada debe ser un poema, uno que le causa mucha gracia, al parecer. Al final, le lanzo una de mis miradas fulminantes y sigo peleándome por saber lo que está escrito en el menú. No le pediré más ayuda. Ya me hizo sentir tonta.

—Ya me decidí.

—¿Sí? —Arquea una ceja oscura y perfecta—. ¿Y qué es?

—Bogavante.

—¿Segura?

Por la manera en la que me lo pregunta, ya no tanto.

—Sí. —Miento.

Compone un gesto pensativo mientras se lleva un dedo a la barbilla lisa y la recorre de un lado a otro.

—No sabía que te gustaba los intestinos de las vacas rellenos de salsa.

—¿Qué? —Tengo que reprimir mi chillido de incredulidad—. No, no, entonces no. —Niego con rotundidad. Como carne y me encanta, pero siempre he sido reticente a los órganos. Tengo un límite—. Ya no lo quiero.

Una de sus comisuras se eleva y esta vez se ríe. El muy descarado se está riendo de mi, y en mis narices. Le pateo la espinilla debajo de la mesa y en el acto guarda silencio y me mira con mala cara.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Te lo merecías. —Digo simplonamente, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sakura... —Gruñe encorvándose un poco, asumo que para masajear el área donde le he golpeado. Sé que lo que acabo de hacer no es la manera correcta de actuar en público, pero que más da, aquí nadie está pendiente de nosotros. Ni siquiera el camarero, que ya no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

—Ahora no sé que pedir. —Retomo mi crucigrama personal.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No.

—Está bien, solo espero que no te dejes llevar por el nombre y termines encargando algo que no vaya a ser de tu agrado. —Suelta, completamente serio—. De hecho, creo que más de la mitad de los platillos te asustarían.

—Déjalo ya, Sasuke. —Pido, con una exhalación. Se la está pasando de lo lindo pero quiero creer que solo bromea. Conociéndome como me conoce, no creo que me traiga a un lugar que sepa que no me va a gustar.

—Está bien. —Resuelve, dejando la carta sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie al instante. Me quedo mirándolo cuando la rodea y se detiene a mi espalda, inclinándose tortuosamente. Mi nuca se eriza por el contacto de su respiración cuando se acerca y doy las gracias de tener el cabello suelto y que no pueda darse cuenta. Espero que esta reacción física pase... algún día—. La comida alemana es deliciosa, así que no tienes que preocuparte. —Murmura con su cabeza suspendida en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro. Su voz suena muy grave a esta distancia y aunque nuestras pieles no están en contacto, siento un inconfundible cosquilleo que me pone en alerta—. Es hora del almuerzo, así que puedes encargar Codillo, que es carne de cerdo cocida con puré de patata... Básico pero exquisito.

Mis ojos comienzan a pasearse nerviosos por las personas que tenemos alrededor, esperando que nadie más haya escuchado la forma en la que ha pronunciado la última palabra. Está decidido a volverme loca hoy. ¡Por el amor de Dios! La lascivia con la que ha hablado debería ser penada por la ley en honor a las personas que se mojan mientras la escuchan, como yo, por ejemplo.

—Eso comeré. —Resuelvo al instante, suplicando al todo poderoso que se aleje un poco.

—Bien. —Se incorpora con parsimonia y regresa a su asiento. Vuelvo a respirar con mayor tranquilidad cuando lo tengo un poco alejado de mi sensible cuerpo. ¿Qué coño me pasa hoy?

—¿Y tú que pedirás? —Pregunto mientras apuro unos cuantos tragos de agua.

—Mariscos con una mezcla especial de nabos, espinacas, zanahorias, tomates y rábanos picantes.

—Se escucha variado, pero apetecible —Admito—. ¿Tiene algún nombre ese platillo?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es? —Cuestiono al ver que no tiene intención alguna de aclararme.

—Bogavante.

Dos palabras llegan a mi mente en cuanto lo escucho y veo una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

Jodido idiota.

Hoy anda muy risueño, al parecer tomarme el pelo le da felicidad.

El camarero hace su reaparición justo cuando estoy por calificarlo, en voz alta, de una manera nada amable. Encargamos nuestras comidas y a eso se le añaden unas WeiBbier, que al probarlas me doy cuenta de que lo que decía Sasuke era verdadero, ¿qué es una comida alemana sin cerveza?

El almuerzo, pese a todo, con sus casi cuatro horas de duración, ha sido uno de los mejores. En eso pienso cuando me estoy acomodando en el asiento del copiloto de su auto. Sí, ha sido todo un bromista por la comida, pero también una buena y agradable compañía que me ha sacado unas cuantas sonrisas. Estoy contenta por haber aceptado salir con él.

—Sasuke —Capto su atención cuando está por encender el auto—. Vamos a tu casa. —Su expresión se vuelve un poco extraña y yo tardo en darme cuenta de lo qué he dicho—. ¡Oh, no! No pienses cosas extrañas. —Me apresuro a rectificar con la voz más aguda de lo que me gustaría—. Quiero ir por mi auto. Eso es todo. —Siento mis orejas arder de la vergüenza. ¿Es qué acaso volví a mi época de colegiala para comportarme así?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí... ¿Hay algún problema?

Se toma unos segundos para pensarlo y eso me obliga a que lo mire con cautela. ¿Ocurrirá algo?

—¿Podría ser después? —Inquiere con expresión cansina—. Tu casa queda más cerca que la mía, deja que te lleve y otro día irás por tu auto.

—No. —Declino su propuesta—. Sí vamos directo a tu casa no tendrás que hacer doble parada, luego yo me puedo ir sola. Es más efectivo, además, necesito mi auto. ¿No eras tú el que decía que tenía que ir a buscarlo? —Me cruzo de brazos.

—Sí, pero...

—Pero nada, Sasuke. Vayamos, por favor —Pido un poco irritada—. Si no será hoy, ya no sabré cuando volveré a tener auto.

Luego de varias insistencias más, accede a llevarme con él. Que se haya negado me ha hecho volverme aún más tediosa con el tema. ¿Acaso habrá algo en su casa que no quiere que vea... O alguien?

De pronto ya no me siento tan segura de querer ir, pero solo nos faltan un par de cuadras para llegar por lo que no puedo echarme para atrás.

Se detiene un momento frente al gran portón de color negro de la entrada de su casa y presiona un botón del control antes de que éste comience a abrirse. La casa queda a unos cuantos metros de la fachada externa, pero solo tardamos un par de segundos en llegar gracias a su auto. Ya allí, lo apaga y saca la llave, bajamos casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Propone.

—No, gracias. ¿Podrías llevarme a mi auto?

—Claro. —Musita.

Nos adentramos en su casa, grande e impecable y él me guía hasta que llegamos al garaje apartado. Nunca entendí porque tenía dos en su casa, uno, que es el que usa, y otro en el que nunca entré después que se mudara. Es en este último donde se encuentra mi auto y miento si niego mi emoción al verlo. Nunca he sido de apegarme a objetos materiales, pero vamos, es mi auto. El fruto de mi trabajo y logros como abogada. ¿Cómo no emocionarme?

Le sonrío con agradecimiento antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta del piloto, intentando abrirla, pero no cede. Es obvio, le dejé puesto el seguro antes de irme de viaje y la llave se las encargué a mi mejor amigo. Me giro para pedirle que me las pase y lo encuentro al teléfono. Aguardo a que se desocupe, pues parece ser que está tratando de un tema de suma importancia y mientras tanto, dejo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón. Miro a mi alrededor, preguntándome que son todas las cosas que hay en esas cajas que parecen no tener fin en los estantes y por qué las tiene aquí.

—Listo, disculpa, debía atender. —Se excusa guardando su teléfono.

—No hay problema. —Concedo—. ¿Podrías darme las llaves de mi auto? Las copias las dejé en el departamento.

—Claro. Acompáñame dentro. —Regresamos al interior de la casa una vez más, deambulamos por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al final, donde una puerta clara hace acto de presencia.

La abre con calma y enciende la luz, me quedo en el umbral unos pocos segundos, esperando, hasta que regresa con el artilugio en sus manos. Volvemos sobre nuestros pasos hasta el garaje que casi no utiliza, en silencio. Me entrega las llaves y yo las tomo toda sonriente.

—Gracias. —Él asiente levemente y aguarda hasta que abra y posteriormente me adentre a mi coche. Cuanto lo extrañaba, el colgante aromático ha hecho de las suyas pues todo el interior huele a lavanda. Perfecto. Ingreso la llave en el contacto y la hago girar, esperando escuchar su característico ronroneo, pero nada pasa. Lo intento una vez más y el resultado, como era de esperarse, no varía.

—Lo revisaré. —Dice, encaminándose a la parte delantera de mi auto, pidiéndome que abra el capó, cosa que hago antes de ir a su encuentro.

Lo veo ensimismado en mi coche por unos pocos segundos y yo, como de costumbre, no tardo en impacientarme.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Un problema de batería —Su voz llega amortiguada hasta mi, pero eso cambia cuando se recompone sobre su metro ochenta—. Es común que se descargue cuando duran tanto tiempo sin ser utilizadas.

—Vaya, ahora tendré que llamar a un mecánico.

—No, yo puedo arreglarlo —Se ofrece.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, solo necesito unas cuantas cosas. No es nada del otro mundo. —Si lo es o no, eso yo no lo sé. De autos sé cómo encenderlos, apagarlos, poner las luces, frenar y andar, del resto... no mucho.

Sasuke se pone manos a la obra y me dice que pronto estará arreglado. Le hago caso cuando me pide que espere y lo veo andar hacia el otro garaje, el contiguo. Regresa con varias cosas entre sus manos y se pone en marcha. Le ofrezco mi ayuda varias veces pero no precisa de ella, tampoco es como si no fuese consciente de que mucho no podría hacer.

Resulta tan guapo verlo así, no voy a negar que me he dedicado a mirar su trasero la mayor parte del tiempo en el que ha estado sumido en la parte delantera de mi auto. Veo los músculos de su espalda tensarse mientras toca algo dentro, y por un instante quiero ser yo.

Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando?

Escandalizada por la manera descarada en la que me estoy comportando decido mirar a otro lado. La culpa es suya por estar tan bueno.

—¿Sakura? —Volteo para encontrarme con que se ha girado y está observándome con una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Sí?

—Ve a encender el auto. —Como la mejor mandadera del mundo, rodeo mi coche y abro la puerta del piloto. Al primer intento éste responde placenteramente y yo sonrío de gusto al notarlo.

—Bien hecho, mecánico. —Bromeo aún en el interior. El azabache se acerca hasta mi lugar y se queda de pie a un lado, agachándose un poco para mirar el tablero. Como la puerta está abierta, no le cuesta invadir mi espacio personal, aunque creo que no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Pasados los segundos asiente y se fija en mí.

—Sí, parece que todo está en orden. —Me mira con esos posos cautivadores a la par que sonríe nuevamente. Tengo que asegurarme de no estar babeando justo ahora, cuando confirmo y agradezco el hecho de no hacerlo, salgo del auto.

Primero va a lavarse las manos dentro de su casa y al regresar nos dirigimos de nuevo a la parte delantera del coche y bajamos entre los dos el capó. Mi auto sigue encendido.

Al terminar detallo su rostro y llevo una de mis manos a su mejilla. Él se extraña de mi contacto pero no se aleja. Sigo tocando y pasando el dedo una y otra vez por la zona hasta que lo siento estremecerse y es allí cuando me obligo a reaccionar y a alejarme de inmediato.

—Lo siento, sólo te quitaba un poco de grasa que te cayó allí. —Explico, más para mí que para él. Sí, me acerqué por eso pero al segundo toque la mancha había desaparecido y aún así no me aparte. Mis dedos no querían dejar la calidez de su piel.

Sasuke me mira a los ojos y creo distinguir algo de lujuria en ellos. No puede ser. Con la respiración atorada en mi pecho, desvío la mirada, no puedo dejar que ocurra nuevamente.

—Creo que debo irme. —Exteriorizo caminando de regreso a mi coche, pero no he dado el segundo paso cuando lo siento tomar mi muñeca y tirar de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que los labios para decirle algo, pero la queja muere en mi garganta cuando me besa.

El contacto es inesperado, pero no por eso menos deseado. Al sentirlo moverlos sobre los míos y pedir permiso con su lengua para ir en búsqueda de la mía, siento que he extrañado esto. Sus besos son deliciosos.

Sin darme cuenta cierro mis ojos y llevo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, esta acción logra que nuestros cuerpos se junten y ambos pechos entren en fricción. Sentir mis senos aplastados por su torso me resulta estimulante, excitante, así que comienzo a acercarnos mucho más. Sus manos viajan a mis caderas y las presiona, sintiendo mi piel calentarse bajo sus palmas. Cada porción de ella ha entrado en ebullición por su contacto y no sé si el hecho debería asustarme o no.

Cambiamos de ángulo para continuar el beso allí, en su garaje, frente a mi auto, el cual por cierto sigue encendido.

Lentamente lo siento ir hacia adelante y por consecuente yo voy hacia atrás hasta que me topo con el metal tibio de mi coche, me recuesta y se posiciona sobre mí, todo sin despegar su boca de la mía, cosa que agradezco.

Mis dedos se abren paso entre su oscura cabellera y toman pequeñas porciones de sus suaves hebras. Él en respuesta baja su boca lentamente para comenzar a devorar mi cuello. No me puse una blusa con los hombros al aire para esto, pero lo tendré presente para una próxima ocasión, facilitan las cosas. Su lengua pasa por mi cuello y asciende hasta debajo de mi oreja, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y jadeo cuando lo hace, encantada. Poco a poco comienzo a abrir mis piernas para que se acomode entre estas, sintiéndolo tomar una postura comprometedora sobre mi cuerpo que me hacen pensar en muchas cosas solo aptas para mayores.

El tacto de sus manos se desliza a lo largo de mis piernas y flexiona una en su cadera mientras da un pequeño pero sensacional empujón simulando lo que ya mi cuerpo esta queriendo sentir, a él. Gimo de gusto cuando lo repite y baja su boca hasta el inicio de mi prenda superior. Besa el inicio de mis pechos y succiona levemente, logrando que susurros con su nombre escapen de mis labios.

—Sakura. —Llama, despegándose un poco y mirándome a los ojos antes de llevar sus manos a mis pechos y darles un apretón delicioso. Me retuerzo bajo su toque y lo escucho reír auto-suficiente antes de comenzar a deslizar la tela de mi blusa con facilidad y dejar mis pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador en exhibición.

Mi cara comienza a acalorarse cuando sus índices van hasta el borde e intenta bajar las copas de éste. Miro de un lado a otro, pensando que quizás puedan vernos pero pronto me doy cuenta que es imposible, mi auto está estacionado mirando en dirección a la pared del fondo, por lo tanto esa parte es eliminada como peligrosa, al igual que las de los laterales, detrás de mi, por supuesto, toda una carrocería hace de escudo. ¿Coincidencia?

No me detengo a pensar que quizá todo esto sea demasiado bueno para ser real, no puedo hacer más que jadear cuando su lengua entra en contacto con mi pezón y lo acaricia con su humedad característica. Arqueo mi espalda al verlo ocultar mi protuberancia en el interior de su boca antes de succionar, queriendo sentirlo en cada rincón de mi ser.

—Sasuke —Gimo extasiada.

Él sigue devorando mis pechos y mirándolos como si fuesen los únicos en la tierra. Eso me agrada, me hace sentir hermosa, deseada.

Sin despegarse ni un poco lo siento burlar la seguridad de mi pantalón, deshojando primero el botón y pasando del cierre, para meter poco a poco su mano en mi ropa interior. Delinea la parte alta de mi sexo, tentándome, poniéndome sensible, logrando multiplicar todo esto al tocar mi botón de placer, tengo que tomar una bocanada de aire para intentar relajarme, cosa que me resulta imposible teniéndolo jugando en dos de mis zonas más sensibles.

La cabeza pronto comienza a darme vueltas y mis ojos ruedan a la parte posterior, creo que tanto placer es digno de aplaudir. Sasuke busca mi boca y la llena con besos intensos y exquisitos.

Su mano no para de hacer de las suyas allí abajo, llenándose de mi humedad y recorriendo mi anhelante abertura antes de volver al clítoris y acariciarlo con mucha calma y maestría, empujándome al borde de la locura, acercándome cada vez más a lo que presiento será un orgasmo demoledor.

Justo cuando comienzo a sentir los primeros espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo y la sangre zumbando de manera errante entre mis venas, él se aparta.

¿Por qué? Casi quiero rogarle que siga pero no lo haré, no es propio de mí por más excitada que esté.

Lleva la mano que antes ha causado estragos en mi cuerpo hasta sus labios y lentamente los saborea. Verlo deleitarse con mis jugos resulta tan primitivo y estimulante que creo poder llegar sólo con verlo haciéndolo.

—Sabes tan bien. Me encanta. —Musita creando un camino hacia mi boca para tomarla, pero esta vez no lo sigo al roce de nuestras lenguas, recordando un hecho muy importante gracias a esas simples pero significativas palabras.

No debería conocer mi sabor, ni tampoco tocarme así, mucho menos besarme o mirarme como tanto me está empezando a gustar que lo haga. Somos amigos y esto no está bien.

Percatándose del cambio radical en mi efusividad anterior, deja mis labios y me mira.

—Aléjate. —Pido. Su semblante se contrae de extrañeza. Veo sus labios separarse pero no quiero que diga nada—. Quítate de encima, Sasuke, por favor.

En su mirada destella la confusión.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta, pero yo soy incapaz de murmurar algo más, en cambio tomo sus hombros y alejo su cuerpo con suavidad. Me incorporo y acomodo mi sujetador con la blusa—. Sakura. —Vuelve a llamar.

—No hemos hecho las pases para esto. —Le respondo caminando tambaleante hacia la puerta de mi auto, vuelve a tomar mi muñeca como antes pero evitando que vuelva a suceder lo aparto de un manotazo—. No, tú estás con Karin, ¡debemos respetar eso! —Alzo la voz—. Ya bastante mal me sentí sabiendo que lo hicimos y poco después ustedes volvieron. —Confieso con los ojos llorosos. La rabia comienza a hacer estragos, pero no por él aunque también tiene parte de la culpa, sino por mí.

Entro al auto y cierro la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa la del copiloto también se abre. Sasuke se sienta a mi lado y no parece nada a gusto, es lo normal teniendo una erección como la que pulsa en sus pantalones ahora sin un final feliz.

Le gruño para que se baje pero él ni se inmuta, cosa que me exaspera de sobremanera, le digo que abandone el auto, que me voy pero está reticente.

—Podrías dejarme hablar antes de sacar conclusiones. —Suena frustrado, lo expresa en cada palabra.

—No, bájate.

—¡Joder, Sakura! —Explota, sobresaltándome en mi sitio—. Cállate y escúchame. —Se pasa una y otra vez la mano por el rostro con fuerza, casi de manera desquiciada—. No volví con Karin.

—Pero ustedes se... Yo la escuché el día que te llamé, después los vi en el restaurante y fue a tu oficina el día que se realizó la junta con el ex-trabajador. —Frunzo el ceño profundamente—. No te atrevas a jugar conmigo o creerme estúpida, si eso no es volver entonces no tengo ni idea de lo que significa.

—Me acosté con ella.

Que lo admita ya es algo, pero, ¿deberé hacer lo mismo y afrontar que escucharlo de sus labios duele?

Esto es una estupidez.

—Eso ya lo sé, ahora bájate para que pueda irme.

—¡No! —Grazna.

—¡No me hables así!

—Pues escúchame solo una puta vez —Baja un poco el grado de su estado alterado—. Tuve sexo con Karin, pero no regresamos —Muerdo mi labio para no soltar alguna incoherencia—, ni ella ni yo lo queremos. No somos nada.

—Bien por ustedes.

—Ahora que sí hay algo que quiero hacer y es estar contigo, de nuevo —Cierra sus ojos y reposa su cabeza en lo restante del asiento—, no debería, y aún así quiero. —Su respuesta me toma desprevenida, por lo que me deja sin palabras y no ayuda a calmar mis nervios—. Pero tienes razón, no hicimos las pases para esto.

Sin que tenga que repetirlo una vez más, abre la puerta y me deja sola en el auto, con la barbilla reposando en el suelo, metafóricamente.

¿Acaba de admitir que quiere estar conmigo de nuevo?

—Pues... —Musito, sabiendo que no me escuchará ya que está por entrar a su casa después de abrir el portón para que pueda salir sin problemas. Me golpeo la frente con la palma, sintiéndome estúpida y desorientada—. Yo también.

Arranco el coche y salgo de allí antes de cometer otra locura, tengo que pensar muchas cosas y no enloquecer en el proceso.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola por aquí!**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes capítulo a capítulo han apoyado esta historia. Por sus comentarios, follows y favorites esa esperanza de traerles un buen capítulo y que sea de su agrado no merma.**

 **Sobre el casi lemon de hoy, tranquilas mujeres, pronto les daré lo que quieren. O mejor dicho, Sasuke le dará a Sakura lo que quiera jajaja xD**

 **Y por último, quisiera que se pasaran por mis nuevas historias y les echaran un vistazo; Paradojas del destino me tiene ilusionada(?)**

 **Ya, bueno, sin más que decir, espero que estén bien y que hagan feliz a esta humilde escritora, ya saben cómo.**

 **~Besos ruidosos para ustedes✿~**


	14. Chapter 14

El tiempo sigue su curso, no se detiene simplemente porque yo esté confundida o demasiado pensativa sobre la última vez que vi a Sasuke.

Por instantes pienso que he actuado de forma cobarde al no intentar ponerme en contacto con él pero, tampoco es como que si mi mejor amigo lo haya pretendido.

Dejo escapar la respiración contenida mientras entro a la cafetería más cercana, ya tengo mi auto de regreso y es por eso que hoy, una semana después de lo ocurrido he decidido que tomar un café de Starbucks junto con un pequeño dulce alegrará mi mañana.

Hago la fila para realizar mi pedido y espero con las manos en mis pantalones. Recorro la cafetería con mi mirada y me encuentro con que algunos jóvenes enamorados, un par de hombres como de mi edad, y una mujer mayor han parecido tener la misma idea que yo.

Recojo mi pedido, lo pago y cuando me entregan la factura voy a sentarme en una de las mesas. Bebo lentamente de mi humeante café mientras pienso en que mañana comienza la semana y siendo sincera conmigo misma, por primero vez en mucho tiempo no me encuentro centrada en lo que me toca hacer.

Mi teléfono celular comienza a sonar desde mi bolso y me apresuro a callarlo pues todos los presentes de la cafetería han centrado su atención en mí, quien ha captado su atención por el estruendoso tono de llamada. No lo pongo en silencio porque al estar entre el poco de objetos que mantengo en mi cartera lo más probable sería que ni me enterara de que se activa.

Por un milisegundo en mi mente se forma la idea de que pueda ser él, en realidad quiero que lo sea, pero cuando leo en la pantalla mi esperanza se diluye como la sal en el mar. Debo sentirme mal, es Ino, no debería bufar cada que llame, aunque claro, no es porque sea ella, quizás si fuese mi hermana pasaría igual, no es nada personal, solo que no son _él_.

Deja de ser tan patética, me reprendo y apuro a atender la llamada.

—Hola.

—Sakura, hola. —Saluda mi amiga—. ¿Estás en casa?

Muevo mi café para integrar el sobre de azúcar que le he derramado antes.

—No, justo ahora no. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, entiendo. —Musita—. Es que estoy aburrida en la mía y pensé en ir a verte.

Sonrío levemente.

—Estoy tomándome un café, en cuanto termine voy a tu casa, ¿te parece? —Propongo.

—No, déjalo, mejor voy yo. —Niega rápidamente—. Sé que andas sin auto y es fin de semana, el transporte es más pesado.

Tomo un poco de mi reinventada bebida y la alejo rápidamente de mis labios con desagrado tatuado en el rostro. Ha quedado demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

—No, Ino, ya tengo mi auto.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

Frunzo los labios al tener que recordarlo.

—Hace unos días.

—Ven a mi casa ahora. —Exige.

—¿Eh?

—Mueve el trasero y llega rápido.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Enloqueciste?

—De intriga, sí, ahora no te hagas del rogar, te espero en media hora.

—Ino...

—Si tienes tu auto de regreso es porque fuiste a casa de Sasuke, y eso, amiga mía, tienes que contármelo. —Dice y termina la llamada, sin más. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y dejo el ya dañado café a un lado mientras vuelvo a guardar mi teléfono.

El browny que elegí sigue intacto así que me dispongo a acabarlo y lo que tardo en hacerlo me dedico a pensar y reflexionar en todo lo ocurrido, cosa que ya se me ha hecho costumbre.

Sasuke quiere tener sexo conmigo... Y yo quiero tener sexo con él.

¿Qué me detiene para no ir y lanzármele como una auténtica gata en celo?

Nuestra amistad, no quiero que se arruine por algo tan... insignificante. Bueno, tener relaciones y mucho más, con mi mejor amigo, no es insignificante. Desde que estuvimos juntos aquella noche en mi casa, no he podido dejar el tema de lado y por lo visto su caso no es diferente. Quiero decir, el sexo fue fantástico, mucho más de lo que imaginé antes de que ocurriera, Sasuke resulta ser un excelente amante, cosa que explica su interminable lista de conquistas. Un sonido de desagrado escapa de mi garganta al pensar en esto último. Si nuestro encuentro no hubiese resultado tan placentero, probablemente lo olvidaríamos a los días. Seguiríamos como antes, entre bromas, charlas y momentos agradables, pero no, ahora a todo eso él quiere añadirle el sexo y joder, que yo también.

Saber que me desea de la misma manera en que —me ha costado admitirlo—, yo lo hago es un arma de doble filo. Nada que empiece con sexo termina bien. Puede que con múltiples orgasmos, pero no del todo bien.

¿Cómo puedo salir de este embrollo entonces?

Cierro mis ojos al terminar mi pequeña porción de azúcar, limpio mi boca con una de las servilletas y me pongo de pie. Tomo el envase que contiene el café no-ingerible y salgo del local. El frío de la mañana me recibe de lleno, menos mal hoy estoy abrigada lo suficiente. No soportaría tener que ir a la clínica de nuevo.

Entro al auto y dejo reposar el vaso en su sitio, no lo tocaré pero tampoco me apetece echarlo a la calle, lo desecharé tan solo llegar a la casa de mi alocada amiga. Decidida, enciendo el motor y una pequeña sonrisa se instala en mi rostro, desde que él le metió mano a mi coche no he tenido problemas. ¿Deberé llamarle y agradecerle?

Pequeñas gotas comienzan a estrellarse contra el vidrio de mi auto y yo miro hacia el cielo, vislumbrando las nubes grisáceas y cargadas sobre la mayor parte de la ciudad. Puedo decirle a Ino que la lluvia me ha impedido ir a su encuentro pero no me gusta mentirle, aunque tampoco quiero que me someta a sus interrogantes.

Al final me decido por ir, es mejor salir de todo de una buena vez, y quizás recibir un consejo de ayuda, que bastante lo necesito.

Me demoro lo más que puedo en llegar hasta su ubicación, pero al final aquí estoy, cerrando la puerta de mi coche con un suspiro desganado mientras acomodo mi ropa, intentando no mojarme. Pongo la alarma y me arreglo el bolso, camino por el sendero que me lleva hasta la entrada de su casa y toco la puerta. Tarda un poco en abrirla pero cuando lo hace el ensordecedor chillido que lanza me hace cerrar los ojos y encoger mis hombros para proteger mis oídos.

—Ya, bueno, pasa. —Dice.

Sacudo mi cabeza y avanzo por el espacio que me hace. Me adentro a su hermosa y espaciosa casa.

La escucho cerrar la puerta y después se adelanta. Vamos hasta la sala y tomo asiento. Mi nerviosismo es notorio y me detesto por ello, es mi mejor amiga, no tengo nada que temer pero estar aquí sabiendo el motivo por el que ha insistido para venga es asfixiante. Desde el sillón frente a donde estoy sentada la observo mirarme detalladamente, no me permito desviar la mirada, solo le daría material para torturarme luego.

—Suéltalo todo. —Expulsa de repente.

—No hay mucho que contar, Ino.

—No mientas, tus gestos me dicen otra cosa. —Lleva las piernas flexionadas a un lado de su cuerpo sobre el asiento del sofá. Se está acomodando, lo que indica que cree que esto va para largo—. Habla ya.

—¿Es necesario?

—Imprescindible, querida —Repone, mirando hacia mi mano, donde ha quedado el vaso—. ¿Me trajiste un poco de café?

—No. —Niego con mi cabeza—. Estoy buscando donde desecharlo, le he echado azúcar y se ha arruinado.

Poniéndose de pie al instante, me pide el envase para irlo a botar. Se da media vuelta y cuando está por entrar a la cocina, lo suelto; porque me consume, me asfixia, me desespera no saber qué hacer.

—Casi nos acostamos de nuevo. —Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, tal cual niña pequeña.

Se detiene en el acto, y como automáticamente, regresa en sus pasos, olvidando de repente lo que iba a hacer y centrándose en mí. Deja el vaso en el medio de la mesa de cristal y vuelve a acomodarse.

—Pongámosle un poco de orden a esto. —Como si se pudiera, estoy tentada a decir—. ¿Cuando se vieron?

—La semana pasada, fuimos a comer.

—Continúa.

—Le pedí que me llevara a su casa para recoger mi auto y allí todo se volvió un enredo —Masajeo mi cien—, me ayudó con la batería, quise limpiarle un poco de grasa de su rostro y al segundo siguiente nos estábamos besando.

Sentándose recta y con las manos en su regazo, la rubia frunce el ceño.

—¿Tan repentino? —Pregunta, para sí misma—. Me parece extraño viniendo de mi primo, él siempre piensa en lo que va a hacer. Es calculador y ambas lo sabemos.

Asiento, desorientada.

—Sí, pero solo se dio...

—¿Cómo qué solo se dio? ¿Tú querías besarlo, o no es así?

—Claro que quería. —Susurro. Entonces se flexiona en su asiento, coge el café que antes iba a tirar al cesto de la basura y le da un sorbo, totalmente entretenida. Hace una mueca similar a la mía cuando lo prueba pero no lo aleja.

—¿Del 1 al 10 cuantas ganas tenías?

—¡Ino! —Reprendo, incrédula por sus palabras.

—¿Qué? Necesito saberlo. Y tú quieres decírmelo, no te hagas. —Da un nuevo trago—. Si has accedido a venir es porque necesitas de mi sabiduría y solo puedo dártela si me cuentas a detalle lo sucedido.

Suspiro porque sé que tiene razón. Sólo con ella siento la confianza suficiente como para pedir su ayuda sobre un tema tan extraño como la relación entre Sasuke y yo, o en lo que se ha vuelto nuestra interacción después de acostarnos, para ser más específica.

—Fue una tarde divertida la que pasamos —Comienzo, rindiéndome y probablemente cavando mi propia tumba al hacerlo—, comimos en un local alemán, entre bromas y conversación, al final le pedí que me llevara a su casa...—Ruedo mis ojos al ver su expresión socarrona—. No con esa intención, solo quería mi auto y... y todo fue confuso, terminamos en una situación comprometedora. —No daré detalles que sé que se muere por saber, de eso estoy segura porque mi mejor amiga es toda una pervertida—. Al final... —Trago un poco de saliva desviando mi mirada por la expresión que ha puesto Ino.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Presiona interesada, bebiendo del café nuevamente—. Habla de una maldita vez, Sakura.

La miro mal al escucharla pero no cede, quiere saber y yo se lo voy a decir porque esto me está matando.

—Cuando estábamos cerca de hacerlo yo me detuve.

Suspiro al terminar de decirlo, listo, lo solté, aunque la parte realmente perturbante no ha llegado.

—¿Lo rechazaste?

—Así es.

—Vaya. —Parece genuinamente sorprendida y eso me descoloca al instante. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza?

Llevo una mano a mi nuca antes de masajear mi cuello, tenso por mi estado. Estoy por volverme loca, lo intuyo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—Ino...

—Nada, de verdad. —Termina con el vaso, ahora vacío, y se levanta, dispuesta a retomar lo que iba a hacer cuando yo la interrumpí con mi vómito de hechos. La sigo, poniéndome de pie y yendo detrás de ella hasta la cocina, aguardando a que haga lo que tenga pensado y esperando a que suelte la sopa. Ella sabe algo y no puedo simplemente hacerse la desentendida. No lo permitiré.

—¿Vas a hablar o tendré que sacártelo a cucharadas?

Mi amiga mira mi rostro, luego al techo y por último de nuevo a mí.

—Está bien, me descubriste. Te lo diré, pero ahora continúa, sé que hay cosas que no me estás contado.

—¿Cómo es qué estás segura de eso? —Inquiero.

—De la misma forma en la que tú estás segura que algo pasa por aquí. —murmura, señalando su cabeza.

Sonrío, porque está en lo correcto. Digo, tantos años de amistad traen algunos conocimientos.

Volvemos a la sala y nos sentamos, ahora ambas en un sillón grande. Paso las palmas sudorosas de mis manos por sobre la tela del pantalón de jean. Ya no más rodeos, creo que tenemos demasiada confianza entre nosotras como para seguir en esto. Es Ino, ella no nos juzgará. O eso espero.

—Recordé a Karin y simplemente no pude... me sentía utilizada y deteste eso así que le pedí parar. —Pongo mi codo contra el respaldo del mueble afelpado luego de ponerme un cojín en la espalda—. Al final me lo explicó, ellos no son nada.

—Pero si...

—Lo sé —La interrumpo—, yo le dije lo de la conversación, el restaurante y lo de la empresa pero él me explico que, efectivamente, tuvieron sexo, pero no regresaron. Al parecer ya ninguno tiene interés romántico por el otro o algo así.

—Hombres. —Expresa negando con la cabeza a modo de decepción—. ¿Qué más ocurrió?

Un calorcito se apodera de mi cuerpo y odio que eso ocurra en este momento.

—Admitió desearme, quiere tener sexo conmigo nuevamente. —Lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Necesitaba desahogarme.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —Su tono no me agrada del todo y cuando continúa sé el motivo—. Mentira, más bien se había tardado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sakura, lo de ustedes se ha vuelto abstracto después de pasar la noche juntos y eso se nota a simple vista. —Explica, dejando de jugar con un mechón de cabello y mirándome fijamente—. Tanto de tu parte como de la suya. Soy su prima, he hablado con él y lo he notado. Al igual que contigo. —No le contradigo porque a mi pesar, lo que dice es completamente cierto, por lo menos la parte que a mí se refiere—. ¿Sabes lo que son los _amigos con beneficios_?

—Sí, la película de Kunis y Timberlake dan una noción muy clara de lo que representa. —Bromeo, queriendo alivianar un poco la conversación.

—Sí, eso sí, pero, ¿has tenido alguna vez una relación de ese tipo? —Abro mi boca para contestar pero ella se me adelanta—. Te conozco y estoy segura de que la respuesta es negativa; ahora, es peligroso caer en ese círculo vicioso de sexo, amistad, sexo, amistad, sexo...

—Lo entiendo. —Corto.

—Eso espero, Sakura, porque no es sólo diversión, muchas cosas se arriesgan al entrar en ese tipo de relación y por lo general, uno de los dos sale lastimado.

—Se enamora. —Razono en voz alta.

—Correcto. —Asiente—. Y la amistad se va por el garete si no es recíproco.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Ino, pero, ¿a qué punto quieres llegar con esta explicación?

—A uno muy fácil: No-La-Caguen. —Palabra por palabra, me hace sentir como si le hablara a una tonta—. En una amistad con esos beneficios hay mucho que perder.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que Ino ha dicho; la verdad es que tiene razón, a su manera, ha dicho lo que ya yo había analizado y pese a que no fue un gran descubrimiento me ayudó a saber que no ceder es lo correcto. Esto pasará, es lo más seguro y después de que así sea, nosotros volveremos a estar como si nada. Sin tensión sexual ni nada que se le parezca, pero hasta el momento lo mejor es mantener una postura firme en lo que he terminado de decidir, porque está hecho. No tendré relaciones con Sasuke, valoro mucho nuestra amistad como para arruinarla de semejante forma.

Solo espero que la razón se anteponga a los instintos.

—Gracias.

—De nada, ahora hablemos de otras cosas. —Pide, a lo que yo asiento y así pasamos el resto de la mañana juntas y más tranquilas.

Cuando llega el lunes me encuentro con ánimos renovados en comparación a los que portaba ayer y eso solo se debe a una cosa, he terminado con mi dilema. La conversación con Ino fue de gran ayuda y le agradezco mucho por ello, lástima que no pudimos encontrarle una salida tan fácil a su triángulo amoroso con los dos hombres que le gustan. Pobre de mi amiga. Quisiera ayudarla, pero nada a parte de sugerirle que se aleje un poco y aclare su corazón no puedo hacer. Decirlo es fácil, más hacerlo no tanto, eso me había dicho y por un segundo me sentí identificada con sus palabras. Pero no, ya tomé mi decisión y no la revocaré bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En mi puesto de trabajo saludo a una no muy animada Tenten con un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que ese es su estado de ánimo de todos los lunes. La mujer sí que los detesta y mucho. Llego a mi oficina con una pequeña sonrisa y guardando mis cosas, tarareo _Toothbrush_ de _DNCE_ la cual se me ha contagiado en el auto mientras conducía escuchando una emisora local. Tomo asiento en mi silla y enciendo la computadora para revisar algunos correos concernientes a unos casos que no he decidido si tomar o no. He adquirido cierta fama gracias al caso que gané en Nueva York, pero eso no significa que puedo solventar los problemas legales de todos, para eso hay personas especializadas, pero bueno, tampoco me molesta que vengan a mí, aunque muchas veces pase esos casos a algunos de mis colegas, cosa que inminentemente me hace pensar en Kiba, aunque lo suyo fue una excepción, no puedo trabajar con un ex como él. Sería una tortura. Respondo algunos emails, envío otros, hago unas llamadas y salgo de mi oficina en busca de unos expedientes que guardé en el archivo general coincidiendo con el señor Hatake, a quien saludo y sigo dispuesta a continuar con lo mío. Sin contar que me detendría.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar. —Mi extrañeza no se hace esperar, esa frase, viniendo de un jefe, da mucho temor, ¿me despedirá? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, a menos, claro, que cierta víbora venenosa haya hecho algún reclamo en el que yo esté incluida. Kakashi es alguien muy profesional, pero eso no disipa del todo mis sospechas—. Sakura. —Llama ante mi laxo de inmutabilidad.

—Sí, señor. Usted dirá.

—Tenemos noticias de Nueva York.

—¿Sobre el caso del boxeador? —Pregunto.

—Sí, ¿podemos hablar en mi oficina? —Propone al notar que múltiples miradas curiosas han deparado en nosotros con la sola mención del polémico caso.

Llegamos hasta su oficina y después de que me pida tomar asiento y yo acceda, dejando mis carpetas en el regazo, lo miro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—El abogado Marteen ha presentado nuevas pruebas de la presunta inocencia de su cliente.

—¿Qué? —Balbuceo—. Pero si el caso fue cerrado antes de que me regresara. No puede ser. —Debe tratarse de una mala broma.

Mi jefe niega casi con pesar.

—Lo fue, pero por la veracidad de las nuevas pruebas están analizando la probabilidad de reabrirla. Sabes cuál es el modo a operar en estos casos, debe hacerse una nueva investigación en la que se determine si las pruebas son reales o no y luego tratar con el juez y apelar a una nueva sesión. —Él suspira desganado—. No hay nada confirmado, pero un viejo amigo de la policía me llamó para informarme que probablemente tengas que viajar de regreso para un nuevo juicio.

No dejé Nueva York con esa intención, la ciudad me encantó pero para visitar, no como para someterme nuevamente al ajetreo que allí se maneja.

—Si debo regresar lo haré, señor Hatake.

—Eso era lo que esperaba de ti —Me sonríe—, te estaré informando de cualquier nuevo suceso cuando ocurra, estate atenta, Haruno. —Nos despedimos y yo regreso a mi puesto de trabajo con una nueva maraña en mi cabeza en la que trabajar. Solo pensar que tenga que verle el repugnante rostro al ex-boxeador que asesinó a su novia me produce un malestar estomacal. Él no debe salir de prisión porque es culpable, todo su ser lo grita y aún así aquí estoy, preparándome para un muy posible regreso a _La Gran Manzana_.

Dejo las carpetas sobre mi escritorio con un ruido sordo y voy por una taza de café a la mesita del fondo donde reposa mi premio por el mismo caso que vuelve a ser un quebradero de cabeza. Me tomo media taza de fuerte cafeína en mi porcelana favorita, una con el estampado de una noche estrellada impresa en el exterior. Simplemente hermosa, y regreso a mi puesto.

Sentada de nuevo en mi silla y con la parte inferior de mis brazos sobre el escritorio tomo una de las carpetas y me dispongo a leerla en concentración hasta que siento una leve sacudida debajo de mí.

¿Está temblando?

Miro al exterior y no noto nada extraño así que vuelvo a concentrarme en lo mío hasta que el movimiento se repite. Intrigada, bajo mi mejilla hasta la mesa, esperando sentirle allí también y ocurre, ¿qué diablos...?

Miro la superficie con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que me decido por abrir uno de los cajones y me cae el veinte. Qué tonta, había olvidado que puse mi teléfono en modo vibración la noche anterior y al llegar lo guarde en mi escritorio. De allí el movimiento 'sísmico'.

Busco mi cartera y saco el aparato, enciendo la pantalla y me encuentro con la notificación de dos llamadas perdidas... de Sasuke.

* * *

 **No, no estaba muerta ni tampoco de parranda, culpen de mi demora a la universidad, que me está absorbiendo como nunca.**

 **Aún así, intentaré actualizarles pronto.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Han visto la película que cité? ¿Serán lectores sensuales que me dejaran comentarios? xD Espero que sí.**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Estamos en la fecha de Acción de Gracias y me dieron el día libre de trabajo. Por eso estoy bajándome del coche junto con algunas bolsas que he traído para pasar el día con mis padres. Ansiaba mucho verlos y sé que me llevaré un gran sermón por no visitarlos antes pero bueno, ¿qué es eso delante de un día en familia?

Me dirijo a la puerta con una irrevocable sonrisa en mi rostro. Estoy emocionada, tal cual niña pequeña. Ya en el frente y dejando una de las bolsas en la alfombra de la entrada preparo mis nudillos para tocar pero no hace falta al final, pues mi madre abre la puerta rápidamente y me sonríe con esa calidez, haciendo que mis mejillas protesten por lo elevado de mis comisuras al verla. Está tan hermosa como siempre, hoy llevando una camisa lila y un pantalón negro que le sienta muy bien y hace que sus ojos ámbar resalten. Mamá es una mujer muy agraciada y conservada para su edad, tanto, que en las salidas a veces es a ella a quien le lanzan piropos y no a mí, acto que disgusta de sobremanera a mi padre, pues es protector y celoso con todo lo que ama, según sus propias palabras expresadas en una pequeña escena de celos.

Rakusa me mira un poco más antes de darme un abrazo de oso que no dudo en responder, balanceándonos de un lado a otro con pequeñas risas saliendo de nuestras bocas. No había notado lo mucho que la extrañaba hasta ahora.

—¿Felices por el día de hoy? —Escucho a la espalda de mamá. Mi sonrisa se amplía aún más si es que eso es posible. Separándonos acomodamos la una a la otra y luego miro a mi progenitor, sin reprimirme en lanzarme a sus brazos con la misma efusividad de antes.

Papá ríe y me acaricia la espalda respondiendo mi acción con una igual.

—Hola. —Digo, con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras un exquisito olor inunda mis fosas nasales—. Huele delicioso, me hacen falta tus platillos, madre. —Recojo mis bolsas y escucho un carraspeo.

—Los probarías más a menudo si vinieras a visitarnos. —Y así comenzamos...

—He estado ocupada, madre —Sus cejas se fruncen en advertencia y yo desisto de mi intento de explicación—, pero tienes razón, he faltado. Lo lamento —Miro a mi padre a modo de disculpa—. De verdad lo siento.

Ambos están mucho más serios que al principio pero poco a poco sus semblantes cambian y vuelven a mirarme con el cariño de siempre. Eso es un alivio.

—¡Ula! —Escucho y antes siquiera de que termine ya estoy sonriendo y buscándolo con la mirada. Sus pasitos son rápidos y cortos, además de inestables, por lo que sin mucho de que sorprenderse cae al suelo después de que sus pies se enredaran—. ¡Ay! —Sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo cuando yo echo a correr hacia él mientras se incorpora. Un puchero no se hace esperar y yo quiero abrazarlo de la ternura que me produce, es un angelito. Le paso mis manos para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, en el que se ha convertido en el centro de atención pues varios familiares se han acercado. Sin poder aguantarse más, unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y yo me apresuro a consolarlo cargándolo contra mi pecho y acariciando su cabello oscuro y liso sintiendo como hipa con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Ya, bebé, ya pasó —Susurro con calma—. ¿Te has lastimado mucho?

Él sorbe sus moquitos y hasta eso se le ve adorable. Saca su cara de mi cuello y se limpia la cara con movimientos un poco toscos. Akiro solo tiene dos años, es un niño con síndrome de down y el sol de la familia. A pesar de su condición especial sus padres no pueden estar más felices con su llegada, como lo he dicho antes es un angelito que irradia mucha luz. Y me quiere mucho, lo que es recíproco. Mi tía Tsunade se acerca para tomarlo y calmarlo pero no se quiere ir de mis brazos y chilla cuando su mamá lo toca.

—¡Ula! ¡Ula!

Tsunade se cruza de brazos haciéndose la ofendida ante su comportamiento. Pese a que a todos nos da un poco de gracia la situación.

—¿Prefieres a Sakura antes que a mamá?

El niño, sin ningún tipo de reparo asiente y yo rio. Tía niega con la cabeza y le dice a su esposo que ha salido tan zalamero como él en su juventud. Creo verle un poco de sonrojo al pobre antes de negar y salir del lugar. Son una pareja extraña y muy graciosa ya en sus cincuentas, por eso la condición de mi pequeño primo pues el embarazo fue de alto riesgo gracias a la edad.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, cariño, pero madre es madre. —Intercedo con sutileza, ganándome el repaso de mi propia mamá, quien acercándose me da un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, diciendo:

—Pon en práctica tus palabras, no se me olvidará el regaño, pero lo pospondré por hoy. —Anticipa, yendo tras mi padre quien va con las bolsas que nuevamente he dejado en el suelo. Los sigo con calma y me encuentro con otras personas en la sala, veo a la abuela materna, dos tías, un tío —el del sonrojo que ahora toma un poco de vino—, y tres primos que hacía tiempo no veía y están muy grandes. Los saludo a todos antes de que a Akiro le dé por mostrarme su juego de rompecabezas de Kick Buttowski. Después de un rato y ya casi con la imagen completamente armada me levanto del piso para ir a la cocina a averiguar si necesitan ayuda con el pavo o algo así. Entro pero me detengo al escuchar un pequeño murmullo proveniente de mi madre.

—Sólo fue una coincidencia...

—No quiero que se vuelvan a topar, entiéndelo de una vez. ―Gruñe mamá.

Como toda curiosa, me escondo para saber a qué se refiere. Su tono de voz me dice que está molesta. Y mucho.

—Solo fue coincidencia, Rakusa. —Se repite mi padre—. Sabes que lo de nosotros solo es una amistad lejana, cordial...

—¡Y un pimiento, Mirashi! —Reniega mi mamá cuando escucho voces que se dirigen hacia acá, como no quiero que sigan discutiendo ni que nuestros familiares lo presencien entro en la cocina como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Se quedan en silencio al instante en que deparan en mi presencia. Mamá sonríe un poco tensa, razón que me lleva a pensar que algo ocurre. O alguien. ¿De quién habla tan disgustada? Es obvio que se trata de una mujer pero la idea me resulta descabellada, mis padres nunca han tenido problemas de infidelidad, siempre han estado enamorados el uno del otro hasta los huesos.

—¿Necesitan ayuda por aquí? —Pregunto.

—Eh, sí, —Mamá habla de una manera extraña. No quiere que sepa que está enojada, pero así como yo no le puedo ocultar nada, ella tampoco a mí—. Me falta la salsa de arándanos rojos, Sakura.

—La prepararé. —Me ofrezco con convicción dando un paso entre ellos. Papá se hace a un lado justo cuando entran la tía Tsunade y la abuela a la cocina.

—Huele delicioso. —Dice la primera.

—Es el pavo —Mamá sonríe alegre señalando el horno que contiene a un enorme animal dorado y de muy buen ver que le abre el apetito a cualquiera—, ya le falta muy poco.

—Iré a ver si la familia necesita algo. —Exclama mi padre antes de salir de la cocina. Esto cada vez me preocupa más. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ellos?

La abuela va al baño y después de beber un poco de agua, mi tía y ella regresan con los demás. Ya solas, miro a mi madre de soslayo. Se le ve muy concentrada en la cocción del pavo, pero sé que algo le martillea la cabeza, así que en un vano intento de saber lo que ocurre le pregunto si está molesta, a lo que responde que no, con sorpresa.

Casi media hora después, estamos armando la mesa entre todos. Estos momentos son muy especiales y me agradan, pero no puedo dejar de lado lo de antes. Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.

El timbre suena cuando ya nos estamos organizando para tomar asiento e iniciar la oración de agradecimiento previa a la comida. Mi padre se levanta para abrir la puerta y no me pasa desapercibida la mueca esporádica de mamá. El timbre vuelve a ser tocado sin cesar, de una manera realmente irritante para todos, quienes estamos atentos para saber quién se atreve a interrumpir este momento familiar.

No escuchamos nada después de que la puerta se abra y la mujer que me dio la vida y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, comunicándonos en silencio; levantándonos para averiguar la identidad de la persona que tocaba y que ahora no dice nada, dejando mudo a mi progenitor al parecer.

—¡Hola, familia! —Dice de una manera muy animada una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos claros. Todos la miramos atónitos, con las manos extendidas y su abrigo aún puesto, queriendo saber si se trata de un fantasma o no.

El silencio se rompe cuando mamá corre a los brazos de Karusa y se funden en un apretón cariñoso. Casi me siento celosa por la efusividad de mi mayor, casi, porque el que sea mi hermana y que también muera por abrazarla me impiden hacerlo.

Después de muchos besos y _apapachos_ , no sé de donde Karusa ha sacado esa extraña palabra, se coloca una silla nueva en la mesa para agregarla. Entonces me siento muy alegre, porque estamos en familia, disfrutando de una festividad tan bonita y alegre. Obvio la discusión de mis padres porque ahora se ven con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Quizás solo era una nimiedad y yo me estaba haciendo una película en mi cabeza, exagerando todo.

Comemos entre anécdotas de la inesperada pero más que bienvenida visita y una que otra broma de mis primos, quienes volviendo a la relación de amor-odio que mantienen desde hace años con ella, no dejan pasar la mínima oportunidad de sacarla de sus casillas, algo que es realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que es la persona más despreocupada y relajada que conozco. A veces pienso que mucho.

Cuando se acerca las nueve de la noche, Akiro se duerme en los brazos de su mamá, quien bosteza un poco, cansada por el viaje que han hecho desde Texas hasta Los Angeles. Entonces inicia el proceso de acomodo en casa, pues mamá nunca dejaría que un familiar durmiera fuera de su casa. Poco a poco todos se van a descansar y mi hermana se les une, sin contar con un pequeño detalle: Todas las habitaciones de casa están ocupadas. Teniendo en cuenta que vendió su apartamento en un arrebato de 'libertad' le propongo ir a mi casa.

—¿Segura? —Inquiere.

—Claro, ni que fueses una extraña.

—Bueno... —Ríe.

Con cara de pena mamá nos deja ir, pues quería que nos quedáramos en casa, en familia, como antes, pero ni modo, ya habrá una nueva oportunidad.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres cuando se hacen las diez. Pongo la maleta de Karusa en el asiento trasero y voy hasta la puerta del conductor. Ella entra al auto y suspira.

—Quien lo diría... —Musita.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La miro antes de encender el auto.

Suspira largamente.

—Te llevo un par de años y míranos pitufa, tú tienes un trabajo estable, una casa propia y un hermoso auto y yo… soy ridícula...

La detengo en seco antes de que continúe. Es extraño oírla hablar así y me disgusta que se degrade de esa manera.

—Ey... No digas tonterías, no tiene nada de malo. Eres un espíritu aventurero que no se amarra a nada ni nadie, ¿qué tiene de estúpido eso? —Me regala una sonrisa un poco desalentada y me parece irónico que después de la cena y tantas risas de su parte ahora se esté afligiendo—. Además, aquí entre nosotras, mi vida es muy aburrida en comparación a la tuya. ¡No te quejes!

Riendo un poco por mi comentario, me pide que arranque el coche y que vayamos a casa. Al parecer sí que está cansada después del viaje. En el trayecto me cuenta la odisea que presentó querer llegar en un día tan celebrado en Estados Unidos como éste. Tuvo que tomar dos aviones para llegar a LA, su maleta casi se pierde en el cambio de una aerolínea a otra y luego no conseguía taxi, cuando se montó en uno se le desinfló una llanta y tuvo que volver a zanquear un automóvil dosponible, consiguiendo uno que a duras penas le dio tiempo para llegar a casa en el momento en el que lo hizo.

Hasta yo estaría agotada después de todo eso.

Llegamos a casa y entramos antes de que las nubes que amenazan con descargarse sobre nosotras logren su cometido. Al parecer viene una noche muy fría y con lluvia. ¡Fantástico! Adoro las noches así.

Dejo que Karusa se instale en el cuarto al lado del mío y bajo para tomar un poco de agua y una pastilla para el dolor lumbar.

Todo queda como estaba antes de que lo usara y subo a mi habitación, aunque previamente paso por la alcoba conjunta a averiguar si mi hermana necesita algo. La puerta está sin seguro y yo entro sin preocuparme mucho. No la encuentro en la habitación así que presumo que se está dando un baño pues escucho el agua correr, toco su puerta.

—Karusa, ¿necesitas algo antes de que me vaya a dormir? —Hablo un poco alto para que me escuche a pesar de la interferencia de la puerta y el agua.

Tarda unos segundos en contestar.

—¡No! Estoy bien, pitufa. —Sonrío ante el apodo—. Ve a descansar, nos vemos mañana.

—Está bien, estoy al lado cualquier cosa. Hasta mañana. —Y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me encierro en mi alcoba dispuesta a imitar a mi alocada hermana y darme un baño antes de dormir. Me quito la ropa y me cubro con una toalla, anhelando un poco de agua caliente. Unos minutos después regreso para vestirme y escurrir mi cabello en la toalla. Me siento en la cama para peinar mis hebras rosa y escucho mi teléfono sonar sobre la mesa de noche, donde lo deje antes de salir.

Ha vuelto a quedar de ese modo después de lo del _sismo._ Aún me rio por mi propia tontería.

Lo agarro y noto que tengo tres mensajes. Abro el primero:

 **Ino:** _¡Feliz día de Acción de Gracias!_

Le respondo y reviso el siguiente mensaje.

 **Naruto:** _Espero que me guardes del exquisito pavo que prepara tu madre... Feliz día de Acción de Gracias._

Sonrío porque eso ya lo veía venir y sí, mamá nos ha envuelto grandes trozos antes de que saliéramos de casa y si viene a casa no me dejará en paz hasta que le de lo que quiere. Definitivamente Naruto es un caso extraño, pero uno de mis mejores amigos y alguien a quien quiero mucho, sin importar su glotonería. Un click resuena en mi cabeza y quiero pensar que el siguiente mensaje es de Sasuke. Siempre nos felicitamos en los días festivos, ¿por qué hoy habría de ser diferente?

«Porque no le devolviste la llamada el otro día en la oficina ni él te ha escrito o hablado desde esa vez»; alejo esa respuesta innecesaria y reviso.

 **Tenten:** _Licenciada Haruno, tenga usted un feliz día y dé muchas gracias, por todo y todos. En especial porque podrá comer todo lo que quiera y no engordar, a diferencia de mí :(... Ya, enserio, feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Sakura._

Le respondo a ella, quien ha sido la última en enviarme el mensaje esta tarde pero me ha llegado hace pocos segundos por las líneas en reparación. Le digo, entre otras cosas, que nos veremos mañana.

Al final guardo mi teléfono y me acuesto sobre la cama. Sasuke no ha dado señales de vida, ¿de verdad volvimos al mismo punto de partida?

Es un asco, pero parece que así es.

Pequeños sonidos secos se escuchan en mi ventana y sé que la lluvia ha dado inicio. Me cuelo bajo mi edredón y hecha un ovillo cierro mis ojos, pensando al final de mi mente, en esa sección que muchas veces es destruida y se llama esperanza, que pueda y mañana amanezca con un mensaje suyo.

* * *

La lluvia no se detuvo hasta mitad de la madrugada y por eso el clima de ésta mañana se encuentra tan frío y húmedo. Perfecto. Me levanto bostezando de la cama y me estiro, me coloco mis pantuflas afelpadas y voy al baño para cepillarme y lavarme el rostro. Recojo mi cabello en un moño desordenado y bajo para prepararme un poco de café. Pero el olor está en instalado en mi cocina siquiera antes de que entre. Es Karusa, quien parece estar haciendo el desayuno. Solo espero que no se le queme mucho.

—Buen día. —Saludo, para que sepa que no está sola.

Da un brinco de sorpresa y un plato se le cae en el instante en el que lo suelta por su respingo, haciéndose añicos al impactar contra la baldosa.

—Mierda, Sakura. Buen día, lo siento, se me resbaló. —Me parece extraño que se ponga tan nerviosa. Me acerco para tomar una taza y servirme café.

—No importa, solo es un plato. —Digo, pasando junto a ella para ir en busca del cepillo y la pala al cuarto de aseo.

Regreso con ellos y recojo los fragmentos de cristales para echarlos en la basura. Trabajo hecho y sin errores al acabar, me vanaglorie, lo admito. No queriendo prestarle demasiada atención a que mi vajilla ahora está incompleta, tomo asiento y la insto a que ella también lo haga.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —Pregunta, moviendo los dedos sobre el mesón.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Vislumbro la sombra grisácea bajo sus ojos que delata una mala noche pero no quiero mencionar mucho al respecto.

—Excelente, pitufa.

Me miente, pero no se lo hago saber. Deberé revisar el colchón de su habitación, quizás se le hayan salido los resortes y no me lo quiera decir, pues obviamente yo no me doy cuenta ya que nunca duermo allí.

—¿Y por qué madrugaste? Tú solías dormir mucho. —Le agrego un atisbo de broma a mi comentario.

— _Jet Lag._ —Comunica simplonamente.

Lo que me recuerda...

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Cómo?

—¿En qué país te encontrabas? Nunca me dijiste.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando parece recordarlo. Eso solo aumenta mi intriga por querer saberlo.

—República Dominicana.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿En qué parte, hermana?

—Cap Cana. Es hermoso, Sakura. Deberíamos ir juntas alguna vez.

—Me agrada la idea, quizás en mis vacaciones.

—Claro... —De pronto su semblante cambia radicalmente. ¿Qué le está ocurriendo últimamente?

Está actuando sumamente extraño desde que salimos de casa de mis padres. De momentos deja entrever aflicción y eso no es nada común en ella.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

—Estaba pensando en prepararte unas tostadas antes de que fueras al trabajo.

—Muy amable de tu parte. —Concedo.

—Siempre soy amable. —Bromea—. Puedes ir arreglándote mientras yo cocino.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé —Se encoge de hombros—, mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y no consigo el cargador.

—El mío siempre está en mi habitación, en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche. Úsalo si lo necesitas. —Pongo a su disposición, recordando que aún no he revisado el de mi propiedad y necesito saber la hora... o si por extraña casualidad me llegó algún mensaje.

Subo de regreso a mi habitación con mente positiva y entro. Hago mi cama y plancho con mis manos hasta la última arruga de la superficie. Después tomo un baño rápido y ahí sí me decido por mirar. Todavía tengo una hora antes de entrar al trabajo y, ningún mensaje.

Exhalo, sintiéndome un poco decepcionada por el hecho y me siento en mi cama. ¿Tanto le costaba teclear seis simples palabras y enviarlas?

Al parecer sí, pero, ¿por qué le doy tanta importancia?

Empiezo a buscar lo que vestiré por todo mi armario y me decanto por un vestido negro con una chaqueta gris. Todo muy formal. Me aplico el maquillaje acostumbrado y peino mi cabello con las manos para no arruinar el volumen natural que ha adquirido por habérmelo lavado y acostado seguidamente.

Bajo en búsqueda de Karusa y la encuentro sirviendo el desayuno. Me mira, sonríe, sigue sirviendo y al terminar vuelve a mirarme cuando camino hasta su encuentro.

—Te ves muy linda, pitufa. —Agradezco con soltura y tomo asiento—. Quien iba a pensar que luciendo de esa manera puedes meter a cualquiera a la cárcel. —Juega.

Sonrío por lo que ha dicho y niego con mi cabeza.

—Eso solo cuando hay juicio. —Le sigo el juego, aunque con la verdad.

Comemos con calma y ya con el tiempo justo me despido y monto mi auto para llegar al trabajo.

Las horas laborales resultan movidas y no tengo problema con eso, así como tampoco es ese el motivo por el que quiero lanzarle la primera cosa que se me atraviese a quien se me cruce por el camino, o mejor aún, a Hana. La maldita mujer me ha hecho el día imposible y se ha pasado tres veces, ni siquiera una, por mi oficina para irritarme con su sarcasmo. Tampoco ha sido eso lo que me ha puesto así, puedo soportar sus comentarios venenosos porque he creado cierta inmunidad, pero cuando el señor Kakashi me citó a su oficina para una reunión importante referente al caso del boxeador y ella estaba presente, despotricando en mi contra, hablando mal de mi modo de trabajo, la pérdida tanto de tiempo como de dinero que le cree al bufete al mandarme a Nueva York para que no hiciera nada, y mi incapacidad para resolver lo que se me asigna sí que lograron sacarme de mis casillas como nunca antes. Mi jefe tuvo que pedirle silencio unas cuantas veces, hasta a él le avergonzaba las cosas que me decía, pero ella seguía, dispuesta a que explotará frente a un alto mando para asegurar mi despido. No soy idiota, de seguro eso quería y estuvo cerca, muy cerca de lograrlo. Tanto como yo lo estuve de abofetearla con la mayor fuerza posible.

Pero no, no puedo echar a la borda mi trabajo, lo que me apasiona desde que tengo uso de razón, solo porque ella así lo quiera.

Para cuando me toca salir del trabajo aún tengo unos documentos por leer así que sin querer dejar nada para el fin de semana, me quedo unos minutos más. Cuando cierro la última carpeta no podría estar más agradecida. El aire de mi oficina se me hacía asfixiante. Me despido de Max quien me desea un feliz fin de semana y cuando estoy por abrir la puerta de mi auto en el vacío estacionamiento a mi teléfono le da por sonar repentinamente.

Aún con las llaves en las manos, busco para atender la llamada. Es Karusa.

—Tienes visita. —Dice, sin antecedentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Sasuke. Ha llegado hace poco. Te esperamos aquí, no tardes mucho. —Y corta.

Yo miro la pantalla con extrañeza. ¿Está en mi casa? ¿No se digna a mandarme un mensaje de texto y aún así se aparece por mi casa? ¿Qué querrá?

Eso lo averiguare muy pronto, pienso, saliendo del estacionamiento.

* * *

 _ **El próximo capítulo será narrado por Sasuke. Esperenlo;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las personas que me hicieron saber sus opiniones respecto a la evolución de la historia, espero saber de ustedes también en esta oportunidad.**_

 _ ***LEAN ESTO, POR FAVOR***_

 _ **Queridos lectores, me gustaría tener su apoyo para la categoría Icha Icha Premium, a la que estoy nominada para los premios NarutoFanfics 2016 con mi historia Anorgasmia.**_

 _ **Pueden votar en este enlace simplemente con un me gusta:**_ facebook punto com / PremiosNarutoFanfics / **(elimien los espacios y obvien la manera en la que tuve que escribirlo ewe)** _ **, buscan la imagen con la categoría que ya les mencioné, entre los comentarios están los nominados, le dan me gusta en el que me mencionan junto a mi historia y ya, eso es todo.**_

 _ **¿Cuento con ustedes?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por adelantado!**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sentado en mi silla muevo mi teléfono entre los dedos pulgar e índice mientras miro por el gran ventanal de mi oficina. La ciudad se encuentra tranquila, en un estado casi desierto. El día ha estado igual, tanto como una empresa vacía en una fecha festiva puede estarlo. Aún no puedo creer que haya preferido estar aquí a quedarme en casa. De igual manera la diferencia no iba a ser mucha, sin importar las circunstancias iba a estar solo. ¿Cuán patético puede sonar eso en voz alta?

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar en mi mano y como las cuatro veces anteriores declino la llamada del pesado de Naruto. Es mi mejor amigo, pero también una tocada de pelotas cuando se lo propone, como hoy, por ejemplo.

Me remuevo pesadamente, dejando el aparato, ahora apagado, sobre el escritorio mientras sigo mirando al exterior, solo y tranquilo, preguntándome el motivo por el cual no accedí a ir a pasar este día con mis padres cuando están en la ciudad. No tenía nada importante que hacer aquí, pero tampoco allá; la última vez que los vi me abrieron los ojos ante muchas cosas y quizás temía que eso volviera a pasar, que era lo más probable. Suspiro mientras paso una pierna flexionada por la rodilla de la otra y afianzo mi codo en el respaldo de la silla acolchada, sintiéndola tan cómoda como una de púas y clavos filosos.

¿Cómo la estarán pasando los demás?

Ino debe estar con mis tíos.

Naruto o está haciendo algo muy bueno o tiene un buen plan en mente, no encuentro otra razón para sus constantes llamadas.

Y Sakura... ella de seguro en este instante comparte con su familia, conversando y riendo. Tiene una característica risa que a veces hasta a mí me contagia cuando las cosas no son divertidas.

Meditando sobre ella, a quien considero mi mejor amiga ―y quien me enseñó que una amistad entre personas de diferentes sexos puede darse―, o consideraba, ya ni sé, no puedo evitar recordar cuándo fue la última vez que reímos juntos, en el almuerzo del restaurante alemán, el recuerdo se siente tan lejano. ¿Y por qué?

Gruño por lo bajo cuando a mi mente llega la respuesta.

Por mis ganas de ella. ¿Es qué acaso me he vuelto un obsesivo? ¿Por qué ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de lado que es una mujer muy hermosa y jodidamente sexy? Todavía no puedo creer mi reticencia para que se llevara su auto de mi casa, no porque me disgustaba la idea de tenerla allí, sino porque representaría una tentación y además, así tendría otra oportunidad de verla después de que se haya estado escondiendo tanto de mí desde que tuvimos sexo.

La idea no me agrada, pero ahí está siempre, presente, latente en mi cabeza porque así como resulta irónico, tiene una parte de verdad. Últimamente pienso mucho en ella y en una ocasión hasta la llamé, aunque no respondió y tampoco devolvió la llamada. ¿Seguirá molesta?

Masajeo mi cuero cabelludo con la vista fija en el cielo levemente teñido de gris. Deseando que la lluvia se lleve toda mi mierda, que últimamente es mucha más de la que me creo capaz de soportar. La empresa parece estar yendo a un callejón sin salida, una inversión que hice unos meses atrás terminó en un completo fiasco con pérdidas de casi medio millón de dólares, no me siento apto para muchas cosas y quiero hacer otras cuantas, a veces quisiera un consejo de una mano amiga... Como Sakura, ella nunca ha sido devota de dramatizaciones ajenas, pero cuando me escucha y da su opinión o una posible solución a lo que me perjudique, lo hace de corazón, con toda la sinceridad que un ser como ella puede tener. Digo como ella, por las cosas a las que ha tenido que enfrentarse algunas veces. Realmente, a simple vista da la impresión de ser alguien débil e inestable, pues su temperamento irregular a veces lleva a ese tipo de deducciones, pero no. Sakura, me atrevería a decir, es todo lo contrario. En el fondo la admiro, es una mujer con carácter, uno un poco difícil, pero lo tiene. Y eso es lo que la hace resaltar entre otras féminas.

Con una sensación insulsa reviso mi celular. No he sabido de ella en varios días. Nunca devolvió la llamada, ni un mensaje de texto, mucho menos una felicitación por la fecha. Nada.

Tiró el aparato sobre mi escritorio y miró de nuevo por mi más que necesario ventanal. Aquí siento que puedo encontrar un poco de paz en medio de situaciones difíciles, pero eso no parece servir hoy. Nada sirve.

Paso las manos una y otra vez por mi cara mientras escucho un relámpago a lo lejos. Con las manos aún suspendidas miro hacia el dorso de ésta para saber la hora.

Ya la tarde le está dando paso a la noche, oscura y nublada, y ese es mi aviso para saber que llevo casi diez horas aquí. Debo comer algo, pero lo que en realidad quiero es tomar un poco de buen whisky. Varios vasos. Es día festivo pero algunas tiendas laboran normalmente, así que recogiendo mi chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de la silla, me la pongo y tomo mi teléfono. Salgo de mi empresa. Necesito beber algo.

Conduzco hasta una tienda de licores apartada, a la que suelo recurrir en ocasiones como éstas, en las que a lo que exigencias se refiere no puedo recurrir ya que los demás establecimientos están cerrados.

Tomo la botella y voy directo a pagarla, aguardando a que la cajera quite la mirada del ordenador antes de tomar mi pedido y embolsarlo. Pago lo que me voy a llevar y salgo del sitio. La noche ha caído casi en su totalidad y alcanzo a distinguir la humedad en el aire, anunciando una próxima lluvia. Así que sin tiempo para perder, coloco mi compra en el asiento del copiloto y me encamino a casa, ansioso por llegar, tumbarme en mi sofá y abrir la botella. Solo ella y yo, una posible casi borrachera si me la tomo completa y después, probablemente me quede dormido en el sitio o me vaya dando tumbos hasta mi alcoba.

Dejo de pensar en lo asquerosa que últimamente se ha vuelto mi vida cuando el semáforo pasa de rojo a verde. De verdad que no han sido mis mejores días, no todos pueden serlos, pero, joder, me han dado una dosis excesiva.

Aprieto el volante con fuerza cuando me siento una niña llorica e impotente.

Llevo unos mechones del cabello un poco largo hacia atrás para que no me haga cosquillas en la frente cuando un auto comienza a pitarme. Al parecer somos los únicos en este carril y frunzo el ceño. Si me quiere adelantar que lo haga. Sigo en el mismo nivel de velocidad y aguardo, pero vuelven a tocar la bocina. Aprieto los nudillos en torno al volante y mirando por el retrovisor, ese maldito auto azul me está sacando de mis casillas. Un nuevo toque y freno después de cruzar, dándole paso al idiota azorado que va detrás de mí.

Llego a casa y guardo el auto en el garaje que uso con frecuencia, saco mis llaves, pongo la alarma después de cerrar la puerta con un poco de fuerza mayor a la necesaria. Entro a casa dejando la bolsa en la cocina y llevándome la botella hacia el sofá antes de quitarme los zapatos y servirme un trago. De repente el dolor de cabeza que había estado evadiendo todo el día se hace presente y con esto mi mal humor se acentúa.

Cuando el primer trago pasa por mi garganta cierro los ojos y medito sobre lo ocurrido días anteriores. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué nada está resultando como lo predije? ¿En qué diablos la estoy embarrando?

Una punzada sacude el lado derecho de mi cabeza y llevo la mano allí. Maldito dolor de cabeza que parece no querer dejarme nunca. Bebo otros sorbos largos que me queman a su paso y contradictoriamente luego me alivian. Me acomodo mejor en mi sofá, colocándome de medio lado mirando la chimenea oscura y vacía, cuando siento una incomodidad por mi muslo. Me he acostado sobre mi teléfono. Con un chasquido de mi lengua reviso mi bolsillo y cuando doy con el artilugio lo lanzó sobre la mesa de madera que reposa a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. No puedo tenerlo muy cerca o las ganas de llamarla podrán más que yo, cosa que no puedo permitirme.

Termino con mi vaso y me sirvo uno nuevo, moviendo la bebida de un lado a otro. Pensando una y otra vez en lo que puedo hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad mientras la botella de whisky cada vez tiene menos cantidad.

Al final me quedo dormido en el sofá y medio inconsciente por el estupor del licor. Me levanto con jaqueca y voy a tomar una ducha rápida que me alivie un poco la borrachera que me produjo la bebida que compre, más dos botellas iniciadas que tenía guardadas. Tengo que alistarme para ir a la empresa.

* * *

Arribo a las instalaciones a media mañana, más tarde que mi horario habitual pero nadie tiene derecho a decirme nada, soy el jefe, por el momento lo sigo siendo. Subo en el ascensor hasta la última planta donde reposa mi oficina y paso sin siquiera responderle a Gwen su saludo habitual más que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y el pedido de mi café.

Detrás de mi escritorio como el día anterior paso unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegue lo que pedí. De nuevo aparece mi secretaria con su cabellera rubia y muy lacia contoneándose en sus tacones que a plena luz se ven incómodos pero mortales para cualquier hombre que se fije en esa parte, y su vestido verde. Se inclina para dejar mi pedido cerca y me mira a los ojos. Aquí va de nuevo.

Sus tetas parecen querer salirse de la prisión de tela a la que las tiene sometidas y yo miro hacia el sitio. Son unas lindas montañas pero me gustan más cuando no las exhiben de tal forma, da ese factor misterioso que te hace querer ver lo que allí aguarda. Cosa imposible cuando prácticamente le puedo ver la aureola, aunque tampoco es que desagrade. Podría decirse que prefiero que las mujeres se vistan un poco más recatadas. Ella se endereza y me sonríe, acto que yo no devuelvo pero que tampoco aborrezco. Bebo de mi café mientras reviso algunos estados de cuenta de la empresa. A medida que mi entrecejo se va frunciendo, aborrezco más su compañía así que con una mirada obvia, se retira en silencio. Algo de inteligencia sí tiene.

Sacando algunas cuentas deduzco que los fondos de la empresa alcanzan para cubrir la nómina de los empleados un par de meses más en los que o hago algo o Uchiha Interprises corre peligro de irse al garete de manera definitiva. Aprieto mi mano hasta convertirla un puño tirante y firme para impactarlo contra la superficie. En este momento quiero arrancarle la cabeza al maldito estafador que me timó.

Hago varias llamadas a asesores financieros y contadores de la empresa para citarlos a una junta importante en cuestión de una hora. Nadie pregunta el motivo pero sé que aunque sea los de finanzas ya saben de qué va el asunto.

En plena reunión citada como urgente, sacó a la luz todos los problemas que ha tenido la empresa desde aquel mal negocio que se pactó y que me recuerda a un pacto con Satanás. Sus rostros destilan sorpresa y temor ya que sus empleos son los únicos sustentos y si la organización es cerrada más de uno terminará desempleado en una situación económica de la ciudad en la que las vacantes no abundan. Los entiendo, esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me puso como estoy ahora, casi al borde del colapso mental. De mi empresa se benefician madres solteras, padres de familia y hasta está Scott, a quien no puede dársele la espalda.

Proponen múltiples salidas pero a todas estas le encontramos un trancón. Hasta que uno de los asesores financieros se compromete a hablarle a un amigo detective para que busque la mayor información posible sobre el vendedor fantasma que nos ha puesto en esta situación junto a una muy mala decisión de la directiva y mía, y ponernos al tanto sobre cualquier punto débil en el que se pueda atacar y tener una mayor esperanza de salir victoriosos.

La reunión termina al cabo de dos horas y aunque todos salen del sitio yo sigo sintiendo el aire denso y cargado de la sala de juntas. Hay muchas cosas en juego y eso no es el mayor problema en sí, si como dijo uno de los contadores y el enlace creado entre ambas compañías se solidificó y llevó al registro mercantil podríamos entrar en serios problemas con la ley.

Mierda y más mierda.

Regreso a mi oficina y obvio la hora del almuerzo, no tengo tiempo que perder, al igual que los demás deberé ponerme a investigar lo más que pueda sobre el estafador. Al cabo de las cinco de la tarde recibo una llamada, al ver el emisor no tardo en tomarlo.

―¿Tienes algo? ―Pregunto.

Del otro lado se escucha una exhalación que nada bueno predice.

―Esto es peor de lo que pensamos, Sasuke, ese hombre, Antonio Wragihc es un estafador de primera clase. ¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta antes? ―Reprocha.

―¿Cuenta con antecedentes? ―Quiero escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

―No, he allí la zanja, el detective me entregó un historial de sus últimos negocios grandes con otras compañías...

―¿Y bien...? ―Digo de mala gana, detestando su suspenso.

―Casualmente todas y cada una de ellas han tenido problemas económicos. Uchiha, ocho de nueve han cerrado... Pero no se ha encontrado nada que lo inculpe o lo señale siquiera por lo que no he podido dar con ningún indicio. Además, y odiaras saber esto, verifique una vez más los documentos que entregó y son falsos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Grito, aunque en el fondo no me sorprende―. Pero si se supone que esos papeles fueron revisados mucho antes de cerrar el acuerdo. Esto no puede ser. ―Tiro de mi cabello, más exasperado de lo que puedo recordar alguna vez.

―Lo sé y a simple vista no tiene ninguna irregularidad, tuve que recurrir a ciertos contactos del bajo mundo para saberlo. No pretendo sonar pesimista hombre, pero nos estafó y… muy probablemente no salgamos de ésta.

―Eso no puedo ser, Marco. Debe haber algo por hacer.

―Quizás sí, Sasuke, pero las posibilidades son mínimas. Yo seguiré revisando, intentando encontrar algo que nos pueda servir, lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que busques a un buen abogado y revisen todas las pruebas del contrato firmado antes de que sea demasiado tarde y al hombre le dé por irse del país.

Tomo una respiración profunda con una mala sensación en el cuerpo.

―Eso haré, gracias.

* * *

No necesito darle muchas vueltas al asunto para saber que esto es lo que debo hacer. Soy un hombre y debo actuar como tal. Ya pasan de las seis de la tarde, y no creo que todavía se encuentre en su firma, por lo que prefiero ir directamente a su casa.

A solo un par de cuadras de su residencia, siento una gota de sudor deslizarse por mi nuca y perderse por mi camisa. Suspiro profundo y sigo el trayecto. Es algo que debo hacer. Ya basta de darle la espalda al asunto. No somos un par de niños.

Apago el auto frente a las fundaciones y bajo. Miro todo el exterior y me encuentro con que el auto de Sakura no está aquí, lo que hace más que obvio que ella tampoco. Paso una mano por mi rostro mientras me arrecuesto contra el capó del auto y busco mi teléfono. Lo mejor será llamarla para saber si tardará mucho. Fue una tontería de mi parte venir aquí sin avisar.

Busco entre mis contactos hasta dar con el suyo y antes de marcar miro la foto, su foto. Se le ve muy bonita, debo admitir y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro.

La puerta de la entrada suena al ser abierta y cerrada secuencialmente, así que giro mi cabeza hacia allá, extrañado.

Unos ojos claros me recorren sin pudor, y me cuesta un poco asimilar de quién se trata.

―¡Hey! ―Saluda, caminando hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa―. ¿Qué tal, Sasuke?

―Hola, Karusa. No sabía que habías regresado a la ciudad.

―Llegué ayer. ―Dice, con un encogimiento de hombros desinteresado.

Asiento.

―Bien, pues bienvenida ―digo, con una media sonrisa―. ¿Sakura no se encuentra?

―No. ―Niega―. Debe estar por llegar. Yo iba de salida pero puedo llamarla, si quieres.

―No es necesario...

―Bien, espera un minuto. ―Como si no escuchase mi respuesta anterior, mete la mano en su bolso y con rapidez marca un número. Balancea su peso de un lado a otro mientras aguarda a que atiendan―. Tienes visita. ―Espera a que le conteste antes de anunciar tranquilamente―: Sasuke. Ha llegado hace poco. Te esperamos aquí, no tardes mucho.

Guarda de nuevo su teléfono y mira por la calle, después a mí.

―Esperémosla adentro, ¿quieres algo de beber? ―Afirmo. Me hace señales con su mano y se da media vuelta de regreso a la casa de Sakura. Abre la puerta y la deja abierta para que yo acceda al interior―. ¿Agua, jugo, café?

―Agua.

―Ten.

Regresa con dos vasos, uno tomándolo y otro que es el que me extiende. Lo ingiero también, sintiendo un poco extraña la situación. La hermana de Sakura es impredecible. Ella me mira con cautela, frunciendo un poco las cejas. Dejo el vaso a un lado y carraspeo.

―¿Y qué hiciste todo este tiempo fuera? ―Pregunto por sacar algún tema de conversación.

―Viajar, tomar fotografías, conocer a nuevas personas y culturas... Lo de siempre. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu empresa?

―Bien.

Aunque no creí que lo hiciera, lo ataja al instante y su mirada se suaviza, cosa que no me agrada.

―Y... ¿Qué tal los otros amigos de mi hermana? Tu prima y Naruto ―Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa. Lo recuerda muy bien, claro que olvidar al chico que tuviste detrás por casi media década no es fácil, ¿no?―, llevo mucho sin verlos.

―Por lo poco que he hablado con ellos, están bien. Naruto trabaja actualmente en el negocio familiar y mi prima sigue en la arquitectura.

―Todos unos adultos, hasta mi hermana ―Dice, con algo muy similar a la nostalgia―, ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos traviesos adolescentes?

―En el pasado. ―Sonrío.

―Así parece. ―Comenta, imitando mi acción―. Todos son hombres y mujeres hechos y derechos. Incluso tú, has crecido bastante. ―Ríe.

Después de esto conversamos un poco más y reímos al recordar una de las escenas ''románticas'' que le montó Naruto en sus años. Pasado el rato se escuchan unos neumáticos cerca y luego como el motor de un coche que estuvo en mi cochera por algunos meses es apagado. La puerta de la entrada se abre y yo me encuentro con una expectación casi insoportable en mi pecho. Deseo verla. De pronto ella llama desde la entrada y tengo que realizar un sobreesfuerzo por mantenerme sereno.

* * *

 **No me aniquilen que yo los amo xD**

 **Muchas de mis lectoras esperaban una interacción entre nuestros protagonistas, pero siendo éste el turno de Sasuke para ponernos al día sobre lo que ocurre creo fervientemente que de esta manera quedaba mucho mejor. Pero tranquilas, el que viene si tendrá acción (verbal, pervertidas e.e).**

 **En este capítulo planeaba desearles un feliz año nuevo, pero ya es como que tarde xD, más bien será carnavales. Igual el cariño es el mismo.**

 **Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que quieren que suceda en la actualización #17. Y de paso les informó que ya llevamos más de media historia, creo que quedan unos diez capítulos para finalizar.**

 **Saludos;)**


	17. Chapter 17

La casa está silenciosa cuando entro, y por un momento pienso que o mi hermana me ha tomado el pelo o Sasuke se ha ido. Soplo un mechón de cabello que se cuela por mi mejilla y cierro la puerta.

Camino por el pasillo que me conduce al recibidor de la casa, todavía sin escuchar nada. Mis piernas quieren fallarme, están tan temblorosas que debo detenerme a medio camino, poner la mano contra la pared para apoyarme y suspirar.

No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, pero tampoco tengo ganas de alejarme de la seguridad que me brinda la momentánea soledad.

Tomo otra respiración profunda y me enderezo.

—¿Hola? —Llamo, alargando la «a» un poco más de lo necesario mientras voy llegando a la estancia.

—¡Por aquí! —Escucho que Karusa grita, pese a que yo ya voy cerca.

No quiero deparar mucho en que mis rodillas han temblado apenas he cruzado el arco que separa una sección de otra. Más específicamente, cuando he cruzado miradas con Sasuke.

Está tan guapo con su traje azul oscuro resaltando sus profundos ojos y varoniles rasgos. ¿Por qué debía ser tan atractivo? Eso casi me distrae de mi cólera inicial.

«Céntrate, llegaste hasta acá con un solo objetivo, no te desvíes.»

—Hola. —Repito de nuevo, esta vez un poco más agudo de lo que hubiese deseado. Los segundos siguen pasando y nuestras miradas no se han despegado desde que entré por aquel lugar. Es como si una fuerza sobrenatural nos dejara absortos en los ojos del otro. Y me da miedo el solo pensarlo.

—Ya has llegado, así que yo me voy. —Suspira Karusa poniéndose de pie.

Pongo toda mi atención en ella con gran esfuerzo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Comprare unas cosas —Me sonríe—, Regresaré en un par de horas. —Pasa por mi lado con una mueca un poco burlona. Yo la sigo con mi mirada hasta que sale de la casa ―dejándome a solas con un hombre que me pone toda temblorosa―, y con un mal presentimiento asentado en mi caja torácica.

Enderezo mi cuello y me entretengo caminando hasta una pequeña mesa que reposa debajo de un cuadro para poner mi maletín. Después, ahora sí, lo encaro. No resulta fácil encontrar mi voz normal, por lo que cuando por fin doy con ella, lo único que puedo articular es un simple y más mordaz de lo que pretendía:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

No quiero creer que le sorprende mi pregunta, por lo que me cruzo de brazos y espero su respuesta.

—Vine a verte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por que qué? —Frunce el entrecejo.

Una corriente fría sacude mis extremidades cuando siento rabia por hacerse el desentendido. Afianzo mis palmas sobre la mesa, recostando mi trasero para poder mirarlo y tener algo de que apoyarme. El maldito temblor no cesa.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Sabes qué día fue ayer, no? —Reprocho, sintiéndome aún más molesta, si es que es posible—. No te he visto en días y ahora apareces aquí, ¿por qué, Sasuke?

Su mirada se vuelve sombría y hasta cierto punto intimidante, pero eso no puede conmigo. ¡Por Dios! He tenido a asesinos dándome peores miradas.

—No pensé que te molestaría que viniera. —Se pone de pie rápidamente, abrocha su chaqueta y comienza a caminar directo a la puerta—. Lo siento. —Alcanzo a tirar de su brazo antes de que eso pase.

—No me molesta.

—Pues eso es lo que parece. —Razona, con voz irritada.

Suelto su brazo y tomo una profunda exhalación. La necesito más que nunca. Tenerlo aquí y con esa actitud no era lo que me esperaba cuando recibí la llamada en el estacionamiento.

—Discúlpame a mí, he tenido un mal día. —No es excusa, pero parece entenderlo pues su rictus se suaviza mientras se pone frente a mi cuerpo—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Vamos hasta uno de los sofás, uno que fue testigo de cierta noche de copas entre él y yo, por no decir la única, pero que también presenciará una conversación un tanto incómoda. Esta situación debe acabar, ya no soporto seguir así.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sueno mi cuello con dolor.

—A tu actitud, ¿pasó algo en tu trabajo?

—Qué fue lo que no pasó... —Murmuro, con poca emoción.

—Cuéntame. —Propone.

—¿Has venido a escuchar mis problemas? —Espeto incrédula—. No lo creo.

Sasuke sonríe un poco y yo me encuentro mirando sus labios más de lo necesario. Se ven muy suaves, y de hecho, por experiencia real sé que lo son aún más.

—La verdad es que no, ya lo sabes. —Admite—. Pero ya que estoy aquí, no me molesta.

—¿No te molesta escuchar la cháchara que puede dar una mujer estresada? ¿Sabes en lo que te metes, Uchiha?

Se ríe. A mi lado suelta una corta carcajada y ahora soy yo quien sonríe sin poder evitarlo. La verdad es que resulta reconfortante escucharlo. Evoca nuestros buenos tiempos.

—A la primera pregunta, no, no me molesta si se trata de ti —Toma una pausa cuando dice esto. Empiezo a sentir mi corazón en los oídos—, y respecto a la segunda, creo que no, pero tampoco me supone un problema.

—Estás loco. —digo a modo de juego. Con mis manos juntas sobre mis rodillas, empiezo a mover mis pulgares entre sí.

Me acomodo en el sofá, ojeándolo en una mejor postura y soltando todo lo que me ha ocurrido en la firma. Nunca he sido mujer de pataletas, pero creo que hasta yo tengo un límite en el que los problemas me impulsan a contárselos a alguien para liberar la presión. Le narro todo mi día, sin escatimar en los múltiples insultos que recibí de Hana, la señalación del caso de Nueva York y el posible regreso al que me deberé someter. Y si la jodo, ahora sí un despido. Al final de la historia, Sasuke asiente y se acomoda. Parece estar analizando lo que le he dicho. Y eso que no está en mis zapatos.

—Así que deberás viajar de regreso muy pronto.

—Es lo más probable.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos dice nada… hasta que siento una mano grande y sumamente cálida posarse sobre la mía, dándole un apretón amistoso y deteniendo a la vez mi ansioso movimiento de pulgares. Bajo mi mirada. Sonrío un poco visualizando nuestras extremidades con claro contraste. La suya muy varonil y grande y la mía femenina de dedos delgados. Le regreso el apretón y quedamos así. Por largo rato. Siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima, pero sin embargo, hay una porción que solo se quitará cuando aclaremos nuestra... ¿situación? De verdad anhelo poder volver a tener una buena amistad con él, como la de antes, donde la confianza y confidencialidad sean primarias, como antes. No así.

Le doy un último apretón antes de alejarme y tomar una bocanada profunda que me pueda infundir el valor necesario para hacerle frente de una vez por todas. De pronto tengo la sensación de estar entrando en un campo minado.

Así que, antes de arrepentirme, lo suelto como un bombardeo verbal.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre eso, el sexo de la otra noche y sin puntos medios. Hablaremos y lo haremos bien, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Claro. También he venido a eso.

—¿También? —Pregunto, un poco contrariada—. ¿Cómo así?

—No eres la única que ha tenido problemas en su trabajo. —Murmura de repente con rabia, mirando otro lado—. Verás, Sakura —Puedo ver que una lucha ha se ha presentado en su interior y le cuesta mucho contar lo que ha pasado, por lo que lo persuado un poco haciéndole saber que lo que quiera que le haya pasado, puede contármelo. Somos mejores amigos—, me han estafado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sonríe mirando al suelo con una expresión corporal que grita decaimiento. Joder, y yo atosigándolo con las estupideces de Hana.

—Un mal negocio. La empresa ha entrado en un trance definitivo para su futuro. Puede que tenga que cerrar al terminar el año en curso, o a inicios del otro, no lo sé. —Lleva las manos a su cabeza y la aprieta. Con las mías alejo las suyas y las mantengo suspendidas y sujetas. Debe ser muy malo lo que está pasando y sé más que de sobra, que en situaciones así el apoyo nunca está de más.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó. Puedo ayudarte —Doy esperanza—, o por lo menos intentarlo. Hazme saber lo que ocurrió.

Lo que veo en sus ojos me cala en lo más profundo de mi ser. Es un cóctel de sentimientos a los que no está acostumbrado y no lo culpo. Creo que es en ese preciso instante en el que se presenta cierta afinidad entre nosotros.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —Dice, cuando yo esperaba que me relatara su historia. Lo miro contrariada—. De verdad siento haber hecho lo que hice en mi casa. Eres una hermosa mujer —No lo puedo evitar, sonrío internamente ante esto—, pero no es eso en lo que debería pensar. También eres una gran persona y amiga, y yo... simplemente lo arruiné. —Gruñe.

—No lo digas así...

—Es así, Sakura. Como, si no, explicas que de un tiempo para acá lo único en lo que piense es en ti y en mi teniendo sexo. ¡No soy un crío hormonal! Pero es la verdad —Por su tono de voz sé cuánto le cuesta decir eso—. Tienes muchas más cualidades que esa, pero precisamente es aquello lo que me está volviendo loco. ¿Éramos amigos, no? —Afirmo—. ¿Por qué tuvimos que dejar que se arruinara? Quiero decir —Empieza a ofuscarse de verdad—, si hubiese ocurrido con otra mujer no habría problema, pero no contigo. Tú eras algo así como intocable...

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Inquiero con un nudo en todo el centro de mi garganta amenazando con trancar mi respiración.

—Porque eres de esas mujeres que puede enamorar a cualquier hombre. —Suelta y yo abro mis ojos al escucharlo. ¿Eso quiere decir qué...?

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Está admitiendo sentir algo por mí? ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? ¿Qué debo responder? Paso saliva, nerviosa como nunca antes. Antes siquiera de que lo note, he saltado del sofá, paseando a su alrededor como un tigre enjaulado. ¿Quiso decir lo que creo que dijo? ¿Sasuke...? ¿Él en realidad puede estar enamorándose de mí?

—Sasuke, yo... bueno...

—Permíteme continuar. —Pide, cerrándome la boca en el acto—. No de ese tipo con el que se tiene sexo solo una vez y porque sí; aunque seas muy buena. —Me sonrojo y siento muchas ganas de mirar a otro lado—. Tú mereces a alguien que te adore. Y aunque yo fácilmente me postularía para hacerlo, pese al sexo, hay algo más que me gusta de ti y no quiero perder, y es tu amistad.

Me quedo sin palabras, sinceramente no sé qué pensar sobre el rumbo de la conversación. Sus declaraciones destilan sinceridad y una intensidad tan profunda que casi me cohíbe. Puede que eso sea lo más lindo que le haya dicho a una mujer, y yo debería estar feliz, contenta, eufórica como mínimo. Pero la realidad es otra, yo me siento... ¿decepcionada?

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, dejando el absurdo pensamiento de lado. Es una barbaridad, como claramente lo ha dicho, tenemos algo más importante que un revolcón. Algo que no quiero ni estoy lista para perder.

—Yo tampoco quiero acabar con nuestra amistad. Siempre hemos tenido una relación muy buena y me duele mucho que ahora nos encontremos en esta situación. —Declaro—. Fue mi culpa por incitarte pero lo hecho, hecho está. —Suspiro—. Ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en superar nuestro... —Muerdo mi labio, sin encontrar una respuesta apta. Bonito el momento en el que me quedo en blanco.

—¿Desliz? —Murmura con una de sus comisuras elevadas. Sus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo de cuando iniciamos muestra conversación pero yo asiento de igual manera.

—Sí, el desliz, quiero decir, nuestro desliz. —Me trabo estúpidamente por lo que decido tomar una respiración profunda para ordenar mis ideas y no hacer el ridículo. Yo le pedí hablarlo y ahora no digo nada. Pero tengo que hacerlo, es ahora o nunca. Entrelazo mis dedos índices frente a la falda de mi vestido—. Quiero que volvamos a ser los mismos, sin sexo, sin ganas o siquiera debates ridículos, solo nosotros como siempre lo fuimos, tranquilos y relajados el uno con el otro. ¿Podemos regresar a esos días?

Sasuke lo sopesa mirándome fijamente y puedo ver que de nuevo su mente está teniendo un debate. ¿Ahora sobre qué? Ambos hemos expuesto nuestros puntos de vista y la mejor manera de resolverlo, supongo que quizás no he sido lo suficientemente clara.

Le tiendo mi mano derecha al acercarme de nuevo al sofá. Él la mira antes de volver a centrarse en mis ojos. Le mando una sonrisa que muestra mis dientes al completo.

—¿Amigos de nuevo?

Esta vez no tarda en responder con firmeza.

—Más que antes. —Afirmo a su declaración y después suspiro, llevando mis hombros hacia atrás para intentar alivianar la tensión que ahora no es tanta. Pero que continúa allí, presente, aguardando, a la espera de algo que ni yo misma sé.

Se siente como un nuevo inicio, un punto y seguido en nuestra relación y muchas emociones me embargan por el pensamiento.

Cada una más arrebatadora e inenarrable que la anterior.

* * *

A lo lejos escucho mi cerradura ceder, pero desecho ese pensamiento apenas llega a mi cabeza, porque es imposible que alguien entre a mi habitación. No tengo nadie a quien dejarle pasar. Estoy soltera, que no es lo mismo que sola, pero en mi caso van de la mano. Me siento sola. Y esto me pone de mal humor, siempre he sido auto-suficiente y eso no puede simplemente cambiar de un día a otro porque sí. Mi período debe estar cerca, no hay ningún otro motivo por el que deba sentirme de esta forma. Yo estoy bien sola. Estoy bien. ¡Claro que sí!

Malditas hormonas pre-menstruales.

—¿Qué tanto refunfuñas allí?

Mi cabeza surge de entre la maraña de cobijas que me he puesto para cubrir la claridad matutina y con ojos entrecerrados por el contraste visual, creo ver la silueta de mi hermana de pie, mirándome con las manos sobre sus caderas.

Oh, Karusa.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces más antes de responder.

—No me quiero levantar. —Digo.

—¿Y eso?

—Se está muy bien aquí. —Palmeo el colchón.

—No seas vaga, ven, levántate.

—Gracias pero no. —Me doy media vuelta, cubriéndome hasta la barbilla.

De pronto mi cobertor ya no hace su trabajo cubriéndome, ahora mi hermana lo abraza hecho un revoltijo contra su pecho.

—Levántate. —Me señala con su barbilla.

—No. —Gruño. No me gusta que interfieran con mi sueño, aún si haya estado medio despierta antes. Eso para mí es algo casi sagrado.

—Anda, pitufa. Está haciendo un día maravilloso.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—Que quiero que salgamos.

—Yo no.

—Por favor, necesito que me des un aventón.

—¿Y si solo te presto mi coche y tú haces lo que debas y luego regresas?

Karusa arquea una ceja.

—Todo con tal de no levantarte, ¿no?

—Sí. Las llaves están en el bol de cristal sobre la nevera. Feliz viaje. —Tiro de una esquina de la colcha que ha quedado sobre el borde más próximo de la cama y lo vuelvo a acomodar sobre mi cuerpo. Suspiro encantada de que tome mi palabra y me deje hacerme un ovillo un rato más.

Pero, ninguna felicidad es larga y plena, ¿verdad?

—Pitufa, hazle caso a tu hermana mayor... —Advierte, pero yo no le hago caso y sufro las consecuencias. Al instante siguiente me encuentro revolcándome sobre la cama soltando carcajadas y pataleando en el aire mientras intento evitar que siga haciéndome cosquillas.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas ruedan por mis costados cuando no puedo más y el aire no me es suficiente. Solo en este estado, ya exhausta por tanta risa y con el abdomen doliéndome, dejo de ser atacada. Aspiro grandes bocanadas de aire mientras mi respiración se estabiliza.

Melisa espera a que me calme, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ruedo mis ojos mientras me apoyo en mis manos para quedar sentada.

—Eres un dolor de...

—Lo sé. —Me evita el terminar la ofensa, tan tranquila como si no fuese con ella—. Pero me obligaste. Quiero que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde?

Saca un folleto de detrás de su pantalón de yoga holgado y me lo pone en frente. Lo agarro después de bostezar. Leo el enunciado, encontrándolo familiar.

—¿Quieres depilarte?

—Sí, encontré esto en tu cajón ayer mientras tomaba prestado tu cargador y me dije: ¿Por qué no? ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Le devuelvo el folleto, ahora recordando que antes había estado entre mi correo.

—No había pensado en la cera como mi cita del sábado. —digo con sarcasmo, ganándome una palmada en mi pantorrilla cortesía de Karusa.

—No importa eso, vayamos.

—No lo sé. —De solo pensar en el dolor que queda a penas te desprenden la tira de cera me da un escalofrío.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Vayamos a la playa. —Sé que mi hermana es partidaria de improvisar continuamente, pero eso no me lo esperaba.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Hoy?

—No. Hoy nos consentiremos como Dios manda, mañana.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Declino.

Karusa frunce sus cejas en desacuerdo.

—¿El consentirte? ¿Acaso eres una extraterrestre? —Abro mi boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades que solo las hermanas toleran, pero ella resulta ser más rápida que yo y me intercepta con una frase que no me esperaba—: Créeme cuando te digo, pitufa, que los hombres aprecian el que uno se cuide.

Su expresión de sabionda no es lo que me deja con la boca abierta.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo que un hombre aprecie si me depilo? —Pregunto escéptica.

—Para que no se desencanten. —Dice con un tono irritante—. La depilación brasilera sería de buen ver ante los ojos de Sasuke.

—Yo... qué... —Balbuceo—. ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Por qué habría de interesarle a él si tengo o no vello? ¡No seas ridícula!

Karusa sonríe echándose hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre mi cama sin dejar de observarme.

—Porque ustedes tienen sexo.

Ahora sí que mis ojos duelen del sobre-esfuerzo que hago al abrirlos, pero es que me quedo helada. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Trago saliva con fuerza, mirando hacia la ventana tan pronto como soy capaz de lograr alguna reacción en mi cuerpo descontrolado.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Lo sabía! —Chilla—. Joder, que no me equivoque. Mi hermanita se ha montado en algo más que aburridos casos penales últimamente. ―¿Me felicita?

Toso ante su descaro.

—Yo no, eso no es así. Has malentendido algo, o qué sé yo, pero estas equivocada.

—Y un pimiento. —Inclina una esquina de su boca con malicia—. Tu expresión era lo que necesitaba para confirmar mis sospechas.

—Por favor. ¿Confirmar? Estás loca. Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada. —Me obligo a hacer que mi voz suene fuerte y decidida, aunque me ha invadido un temblor tan solo escuchar su suposición. La cual es cierta, a medias, porque lo que ocurrió aquella noche estrellada no tendrá una nueva repetición. Mi mejor amigo y yo ya hemos acordado no volver a meternos en esa encrucijada.

Cierro mis ojos de pronto, recordando todo lo que hablamos anoche. Sobre nuestra pequeña indiscreción, mis problemas en el trabajo, los suyos y por último sobre Ibiki Morino, el mejor abogado que tiene la firma para ayudarlo con su problema.

—... No tienes que apenarte, eres adulta, puedes tener sexo con quien quieras. No se lo diré a nadie, pero no lo niegues más. —Es lo único que logro captar cuando vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la actualidad.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada, Karusa. Deja de molestar con el tema. —Me pongo de pie y la dejo echada observando mientras me voy a lavar el rostro y los dientes.

Pongo pasta dental en mi cepillo color morado y lo paso por cada rincón de mi dentadura, pensando de nuevo en todo lo ocurrido. Por fin mi mejor amigo y yo hemos zanjado lo que tantos dolores de cabeza me producía y ahora sale Karusa con que lo sabe. No es lo que esperas cuando te has jurado dejar todo lo vivido y sentido atrás. En el pasado. Donde no puede molestar, interferir o incomodar. Ni tampoco hacerte sentir nada.

Escupo y lavo mi boca antes de empezar con mi rostro. Cuando salgo del baño mi hermana está terminando de tender mi cama, y sigue mirándome con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Gruño yendo hacia mi armario.

—No te culpo, ¿sabes?

Extraigo una camiseta roja de su respectivo gancho.

—¿Ahora de qué disparate hablas?

—Sigue negándolo todo lo que quieras, ya sé la verdad. Digo, imposible no hacerlo cuando ustedes actúan como lo hicieron anoche. —Me congelo en mi sitio a medio camino de decidirme por un pantalón. No creo haber dado señales en su presencia. Solo compartimos una mirada; es imposible tener certeza de cualquier cosa solo por un intercambio visual. Comienzo a creer que solo está acorralándome por pura diversión, esperando sacar algún hecho curioso a la luz—. En fin, no te culpo por tener sexo con tu amigo. Si hasta yo me he emocionado con solo darle un vistazo.

Giro sobre mis talones. Ella no puede acabar de decir eso.

Oh, no.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Y Sasuke está realmente cambiado y guapo, esas tres definiciones son como imanes entre sí, ¿no te parece? —Se cruza de brazos.

—¡Lo conoces desde que era un niño! —Refunfuño, sin creerme lo que acaba de decir.

—Y tú igual.

Aprieto mis labios cuando se carcajea en mi cara. Mis mejillas se sienten calientes, y no es necesario ser un genio para saber, por su reacción despreocupada y divertida, que todo este tiempo estuvo tomándome el pelo.

—Ya me has alegrado el día, pitufa. Ahora arréglate para que no se nos haga tarde.

Camina hasta la puerta de la habitación con esa sonrisa tatuada a su rostro y me deja a solas.

Paso una mano por mi cara, incrédula de que esto de verdad haya pasado.

He cavado mi propia tumba.

* * *

 _ **Dos actualizaciones en una semana, tenía bastante sin consentirlos así. Eso es para que no me sigan diciendo ´pinche perezosa´ xD. En el capítulo anterior les pedí que me dejaran saber lo que les gustaría leer en esta actualización y la mayoría quería leer una nueva perspectiva de Sasuke; me agradó mucho esa idea, pero pensándolo varias veces me propuse complacerles en el capítulo final. Aunque todavía nos queda historia por delante.**_

 _ **¿Les agrada la idea?**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿qué papel creen que jugará Karusa en estos capítulos?**_

 _ **¿Algo que quieran hacerme saber?**_

 _ **Ya saben cómo captar mi atención;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Todavía no entiendo cómo es que terminé accediendo a esto. Quiero decir, me gusta ir a la playa, oler el salitre y escuchar las olas ir y venir en una danza eterna mientras las gaviotas revolotean por todas partes. Sí, me encanta todo eso, pero solo cuando estoy de humor. Y hoy no es uno de esos días, simplemente quiero durar todo lo restante para que sea lunes y me toque trabajar en mi cama comiendo chocolates y escuchando música... Mmm, eso sería perfecto. Y también fácil de cumplir, si Karusa no estuviese repiqueteando su pie en la entrada de mi alcoba de brazos cruzados y ceñuda mientras me mira moverme y arreglar mi bolso a un auténtico paso de tortuga.

Así están mis ganas de salir hoy.

—Pitufa, ¿podrías apresurarte? Nos va a alcanzar mediodía todavía en casa.

Bufo yendo hacia el armario para tomar el primer traje de baño que encuentro. Uno azul de bordes rosa que tengo mucho sin ponerme. Solo espero que todavía me quede, así que haciendo estiramiento de la paciencia de mi hermana, voy hacia el baño de mi habitación y me lo pruebo, contenta por saber que sigue siendo mi talla, me pongo un short de mezclilla oscuro con una camiseta sin mangas negra y unas sandalias cómodas. Cuando salgo haciéndome un improvisado recogido alto, mi hermana me mira con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Una que respondo como puedo.

—¿Estás segura que no te falta nada? —pregunto por primera vez cuando estoy moviendo el cierre de mi bolso de manera definitiva.

Tomo mis llaves y el teléfono celular personal de la mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama y la miro dar un paso atrás para dejarme salir cuando me acerco.

—Ya estoy lista, no te preocupes por eso —responde mientras vamos de camino a la puerta principal de la casa, donde se detiene a pocos pasos para tomar su propio bolso de encima del sofá de la sala y ponerse recta con una sonrisa antes de fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Ino respondió?

Asiento a su interrogante girando el pomo.

—Sí, debemos pasar buscándola a su casa.

—Oh, bueno, por un momento pensé que solo me tocaría a mí soportar tu comportamiento.

La miro mal por su repentino e hiriente comentario, a lo que ella solo se desentiende silbando una melodía vagamente familiar y cerrando tras de sí. Quito la alarma de mi coche y las luces parpadean antes de meternos dentro y encenderlo para ir en busca de mi amiga, a quien Karusa me ha pedido que invitara para algo así como una tarde de chicas en la playa, palabras similares utilizó mientras proponía invitarla; haciéndome sentir un poco avergonzada porque ella pensara más en ella que yo, quien sí sabe sobre el mal momento sentimental que está atravesando. Obviamente no me opuse a que nos acompañara y la llamé, escuchando de inmediato como agradecía tener una buena proposición para el día más aburrido de la semana, según sus palabras.

De camino a su hogar, Karusa enciende la radio y pone algo de música que ameniza el trayecto. Se lo agradezco en silencio mientras tomo una intersección.

Me detengo frente a la casa de Ino un par de minutos después, tocando dos veces la bocina. Ella sale por la puerta con un holgado vestido de estampado floral y sin tirantes, con su cabello suelto y lacio y una cartera en su mano. Nos sonríe de camino al auto y pronto ya está en el asiento trasero.

—Hola, chicas —saluda.

—Hola, Ino —Karusa es la primera en saludar.

—Hola —secundo yo.

—¿Lista? —inquiere mi hermana.

—Más que nunca. Su invitación me ha caído como anillo al dedo, la necesitaba más que nunca.

Mi amiga se lanza contra el asiento y suspira, generando la intriga de mi hermana por querer saber lo que le ocurre al momento que yo pongo de nuevo el auto en marcha.

—¿Días pesados, eh?

—Pesados no, jodidos.

—¿Y eso? —se interesa Karusa girándose en su asiento para poder verla mejor.

—Las relaciones son una mierda —bufa con facilidad.

—Bienvenida a la veintena.

Mi mejor amiga ríe ante su comentario, pero yo permanezco con la vista fija en la carretera mientras pienso en que, el ciclo menstrual se quedó corto, quizás no es nada más eso lo que le llega en cierto tiempo a un grupo de mujeres que suelen pasársela juntas.

Esto es... extraño. Yo me encontraba preocupada por mi amistad con Sasuke, Ino no consigue como salir del embrollo con arraigado parentesco familiar y Karusa... como que hay cosas que no me está contando. Y de pronto comienzo a sospechar de su regreso.

¿Será el mal de amores lo que la impulsó a regresar a la ciudad?

Descarto esa idea tan pronto llega a mi cabeza, ella no es de amores y además, siempre habló de extrañar a su familia, por lo que no debería cuestionarme ciertas cosas. Son sus asuntos, no los míos, y pese a todo me alegra mucho que esté de regreso. Es mi hermana y la quiero, aún cuando mi vida parezca ser un libro abierto en sus narices y se la pase haciendo comentarios sobre lo guapo que está Sasuke y lo que pudimos o no haber hecho mientras ella andaba fotografiando el mundo.

Siento un ligero calor en mis mejillas y agradezco en silencio que Ino y Karusa se hayan enfrascado en una conversación sobre lo idiotas que pueden ser a veces los del género masculino mientras la vergüenza empieza su retirada. Mi hermana está enterada de mis últimas andadas sexuales, ¿podría enfrentarme a algo peor estos días?

—Sakura... ¡Sakura! —chilla de repente, mirándome en reprimenda por seguramente no participar en sus insultos contra los hombres. Pero ya no tengo nada malo que decir, por el momento. El único hombre con el que estuve involucrada últimamente estuvo ayer en mi casa dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Así que no, hoy no tengo nada malo que decir en su contra. O de ellos en general. Tampoco es que tenga ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Preguntábamos a qué playa iríamos —una cautelosa Ino mirándome por el retrovisor dice.

Levanto mis cejas.

—No lo sé. ¿A cuál quieren ir?

Sigo sintiendo la penetrante mirada de mi familiar sobre mi perfil y aprieto el volante, insegura sobre lo que estará pasando por su cabeza y con lo que me atormentará luego. Porque lo hará, de eso no tengo la más mínima duda.

—¿La ves? Ha estado así desde ayer.

—No he estado de ninguna manera, Karusa.

—Negación. Te pones igual que cuando te pregunté sobre...

—¿A qué playa iremos? —corto cuando sé que nombre va a mencionar y no me gusta, porque si tener ya su mirada fija en cualquier movimiento en falso que dé para especular sobre la naturaleza de la relación entre Sasuke y yo ya es asfixiante, no podría también con la de Ino.

¿Por qué simplemente no puede dejar estar que tenga un amigo hombre sin necesidad de ir más allá?

«Porque el que te lo preguntes es estúpido. Ustedes ya traspasaron el más allá. Tres veces.»

Odiando la vocecita criticona de mi cabeza, espero a que respondan, luego le subo el volumen a la radio cuando han terminado su nueva platica sobre la depilación a la que nos sometimos ayer y ambas quedan en silencio el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Un par de horas después me encuentro con el sol sobre mi cabeza a una temperatura que podría darle un bronceado de infarto a cualquiera. Las tres miramos en búsqueda de un cobertor disponible, encontrando uno cerca a poca distancia del restaurante al aire libre que tiene su ubicación en todo el centro de la playa a la que hemos acudido.

Cada una con sus respectivas cosas vamos hacia el toldo vacío y nos instalamos. Unos gritos eufóricos son arrastrados hasta nosotras por la corriente de brisa que nos da de frente, produciéndome un poco de curiosidad por saber qué les emociona tanto a las personas dentro del agua.

—Eso es caliente —murmura Karusa a mi lado derecho, pues me he sentado en el medio, con cada una a mi lado.

—¿Qué lo es? —inquiere Ino terminando de sacarse el vestido playero por la cabeza, quedando en un bonito traje de baño verde de dos piezas y con un aro en la unión de sus pechos que hace que estos se eleven ante la presión y luzcan geniales.

—Mira —sin reparo alguno, mi hermana señala hacia los surfistas que esperan por una nueva ola entre vítores mientras que el que antes era aplaudido termina de montar la última.

No alcanzo a ver sus rostros, pero a esta distancia sus cuerpos no se ven nada mal. Ino parece pensar lo mismo que yo, pues sentándose de nuevo a mi lado comienza a untarse protector solar sin despegar la vista de los hombres sobre tablas.

—Sí, los surfistas son sexys —sonrío cuando dice esto.

Cinco minutos después he tenido suficiente de la vista de los torsos desnudos a unos cientos de metros de mí. Me pongo de pie mirando alrededor, a mi auto aparcado debajo de una enorme palmera, a los otros presentes y al restaurante de estructura redonda que te deja ver todo en su interior, desde cuando el cocinero recibe las órdenes hasta cuando termina de preparar la comida. Al ser con tal estructura, las personas están dispuestas a su entorno, sirviendo una extensa barra de madera como mesa para quienes allí aguardan.

Me entra un poco de sed, así que sacudo mi trasero con restos de arena y niego con la cabeza cuando encuentro a mis acompañantes todavía absortas en la vistas. En definitiva, Ino y Karusa siempre se han llevado bien, pero justo ahora creo que se parecen más de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? —capto su atención.

Mi hermana asiente.

—Una piña colada estaría bien.

—Igual, quiero una, Saku —es el turno de Ino para escoger. Sí, más parecidas de lo que creí.

Cuando ambas comienzan a buscar en sus bolsas dinero las detengo.

—Yo pago esta ronda, después les toca a ustedes las otras dos.

Sin esperar su respuesta salgo en dirección al concurrido restaurante. La arena caliente me dificulta la caminata con mis sandalias, así que decido quitármelas y ponerlas en mi mano derecha a mitad de camino. Muevo mis dedos con uñas rojas entre los pequeños granos pálidos y sonrió un poco. Se siente bien.

Me detengo cerca de una pareja que acaba de recibir unas cervezas y apenas ellos se alejan, sé que es mi turno para pedir.

—Hola, ¿qué desea?

—Dos piñas coladas y una limonada frappé, por favor.

La mujer que me atendió asiente y va hacia la parte del bar. Espero a que tengan mis bebidas listas moviéndome de atrás hacia adelante en mis pies para seguir sintiendo la arena bajo estos.

Una vez tengo mis bebidas saco el efectivo de mi pantalón corto y las cancelo. Regreso con las chicas al instante, quienes ya han puesto su atención sobre otro ser viviente. Uno más a mi gusto en este instante.

Me siento y les tiendo las bebidas a cada una, escuchando su gratitud y mirando hacia el peludo amiguito que ha ocupado la parte delantera de donde yo estaba antes. Sus redondos ojos negros me dan una bienvenida al igual que su colita inquieta.

—Le gustas, Sakura.

—¿Qué? —pregunto a la rubia.

—Se ha emocionado al vernos pero solo se ha acercado a ti —señala con su barbilla hacia el cachorro de pelaje rizado castaño que se ha echado en la arena a mis pies, con las patas hacia arriba.

Sin pensarlo mucho comienzo a hacerle cariño con mi extremidad más cercana, viéndolo emocionarse aún más.

—No sabía que en esta playa aceptaban perros —comento siguiendo con las caricias bien recibidas.

—No aceptan.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo es qué está aquí? ¿Qué persona se atrevió a romper las reglas?

Karusa toma un suspiro.

—Es de la calle, Sakura.

—Oh —es todo lo que puedo decir. Dejo de acariciarlo para mirarlo mejor, ¿cómo podría ser de la calle? Es un cachorro hermoso y travieso, yo no tendría corazón para dejarle vagar por allí. Ni a él ni a ningún otro animal.

Tan pronto como se retorcía a mis pies, el de cuatro patas se acomoda y empieza a correr a nuestro alrededor antes de perderse por detrás de donde mi auto se encuentra estacionado.

Pruebo mi limonada con un sorbo y me acomodo sobre la arena, sabiendo que mi pequeña distracción se ha escabullido. Suertudo. Karusa se quita su falda y camisa de tirantes antes de que siquiera me de cuenta y se pone bronceador. Su traje de baño es de un rosado fuerte, casi del mismo corte que el mío. Se aleja de nosotras hasta que el sol le da en toda la piel expuesta y tiende la toalla. Al parecer ella sí tiene planes de broncearse este día.

Sigo concentrada en acabar con mi refrescante bebida sin alcohol en silencio.

—¿No te vas a meter al agua?

—Por el momento no, Ino.

Mi mejor amiga cierra sus ojos, suspirando con algo muy similar a pesar.

—¿Y tampoco me vas a contar sobre que te dijo Sasuke el viernes por la noche?

Abro mis ojos y parpadeo en dirección a Karusa, sabiendo que es la culpable de la información que ahora mi amiga y también prima del involucrado tiene.

—Ella no tenía porque... —me detengo, sintiéndome traicionada por mi propia hermana. ¿Es que no podía mantener puta la boca cerrada?

—¿Contármelo? —concluye ella sabiendo que yo no lo iba a hacer. A regañadientes asiento—. Se preocupa por ti, Sakura. No debes molestarte por ello.

Ruedo mis ojos acabándome mi bebida.

—Ya le dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es una dramática.

Mi mejor amiga bufa, como si lo que acabo de decir fuese igual a que existen los cerdos voladores.

—Pero andas extraña. Podría jurar que hasta... ¿afligida?

Una pequeña risa sarcástica se me escapa. Otra más, me veo tentada a decir, pero no lo hago.

—No sé de qué me hablas —alego en cambio.

—¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

—¿Acaso Karusa no te lo contó? —refunfuño.

—No. Se fue apenas llegaste. Ahora deja de divagar, ¿qué hicieron mientras estuvieron a solas?

Parpadeo confundida ante su pregunta.

—¿Cómo que qué hicimos? Hablar, ¿no es obvio? —pero tan solo decirlo, me cae el veinte—. No me acosté con él, te dije que no lo haría de nuevo. Ten un poco de confianza en mí, para variar.

Pero Ino ni se inmuta ante mi declaración.

—¿De qué hablaron?

—No tengo que decírtelo.

—Pero lo harás —su convicción justo ahora me resulta un pelín demasiado petulante.

—No cuentes los pollitos antes de nacer.

—Siempre me dejas ver la cantidad de huevos que hay —suelta indignada y no lo puedo evitar, su absurda comparación me hace reír, esta vez de verdad.

Suspiro tomando un puño de arena y dejándolo resbalar entre mis dedos a medida que los abro. Ino tiene razones justificadas para creer que se lo contaré, ya que después de todo, siempre le cuento lo que me pasa. Y esto que me ocurrió hace dos noches no es malo ni vergonzoso para hacérselo saber, así que me decido por soltar los acontecimientos y ponerla el día sobre casi toda nuestra charla.

Sí, casi, porque omití el detalle de la situación que atraviesa Uchiha Interprises. No me compete a mi divulgar sobre ese asunto, lo que de inmediato me lleva a pensar que Sasuke y yo tenemos un pequeño secreto, y el pensamiento me agrada mucho como para arruinarlo, así que solo me decantó por ponerla al día sobre nuestra charla, el que queremos retomar nuestra amistad sin mirar atrás, y que me siento extraña desde entonces.

Cuando mi amiga se termina su piña colada, la saborea lentamente, dando largas al asunto y poniéndome de los nervios al saber que aplaza lo que sea que pasa por su cabeza. Porque de que algo pasa por allí no tengo ni la más mínima duda.

Pero lo que suelta no me lo imaginaba ni en los más locos posibles escenarios.

—Estás jodida, amiga mía.

—¿Q... qué? —tartamudeo ansiosa—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ino sacude su cabeza y se apoya con su mano libre de la copa de boca ancha antes de levantarse.

—¿Quieres que te pida otro de esos? —señala mi propio vaso vacío.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —pido saber mirándola todavía desde la arena.

—Nada que tú ya no sepas.

Dicho esto me quita mi vaso y va hasta donde Karusa toma el sol, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo. Lo último que veo es su lisa cabellera rubia moverse al compás de sus pasos mientras va por nuevas bebidas antes de lanzarme sobre la arena y mirar la loza roja que me protege de parecer un camarón andante, pues no me he puesto bloqueador. Reprimo las ganas de ir detrás de ella para averiguar exactamente a lo que se refería, ¿por qué estoy jodida justo ahora que había acordado no tener más sexo con Sasuke? ¿Por eso? ¿Por atravesar un nuevo y muy conocido período de abstinencia? Porque Ino debe referirse a algo meramente físico y sensorial, nada de sentimientos y esas cosas que ahora no vienen al caso. Muerdo mi labio inferior una fracción, confundida y ansiosa, pero más que todo temerosa de lo que ese «estás jodida» pueda significar.

Por más que intento retomar el tema con Ino cuando está de regreso se me hace imposible, pues no pone de su parte y huye hacia donde mi hermana para tomar el sol apenas nota mis Intenciones. Con una nueva bebida en mis manos y sola, busco algo con qué distraerme. Ofuscada por haber sido dejada de lado de una manera tan obvia me incorporo en mi estatura una vez más y emprendo rumbo hacia la orilla, buscando un poco de tranquilidad mental. Le entrego antes mi vaso de nuevo vacío, a la mujer del restaurante, pues no son desechables y me pongo a ello.

Quiero decir que el clima y el lugar donde estoy son relajantes y propicios para el confort y dejar de lado las preocupaciones, pero no es así. Todavía tengo esta pesadez más arriba del estomago que me hace saber que algo no anda bien conmigo. Lo cual es ridículo, ¿cómo no voy a saber qué es lo que me pasa?

Gruñendo una maldición pateo un tumulto de arena que nada me ha hecho, pero como el karma sí que existe, la brisa justo en ese momento en el que es elevada por el aire sopla y me cae toda a mí.

Simplemente maravilloso.

Un silbido se hace presente tras de mí, así que me giro al instante en que he escupido el ultimo grano de arena, topándome con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro húmedo, sonrisa de medio lado y que solo porta un bañador gris. Probablemente, por su aspecto bronceado, deduzco, debe ser uno de los surfistas que estaba en el agua cuando llegamos. No me molesto en sonreírle, solo arqueo una ceja, preguntándole sin palabras lo que quiere.

Da un paso más cerca, pero todavía quedan dos buenos metros de distancia entre nosotros. Si acorta esa distancia deberé comenzar a preocuparme.

—Nunca había escuchado a una mujer hablar tan... sucio —sonríe, siendo vagamente familiar su rostro.

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos delanteros y encorvo mis hombros a manera de escudo cuando sus ojos oscuros vagan por mi cuerpo todavía cubierto. Cuanto me encanta tener mi traje de baño todavía oculto a la vista de los demás.

—Sorpresa, no deberías espiar a una mujer que piensa en voz alta entonces. —mi respuesta es maleducada. Lo sé y sinceramente no me importa.

Él parece notar mi reticencia a hablar sobre lo que sea que quiera conversar y alza una mano en mi dirección.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿A qué? —espeto.

—A caminar por la playa. Si no te molesta.

Interrumpiste en lo que estaba, claro que lo hace.

—¿Acaso no hay suficiente espacio? —señalo a nuestro alrededor.

—Sí lo hay, pero no con tan buena compañía.

Ahora cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—No te conozco.

—Yo tampoco —pone su mano cerca—. Pero eso tiene arreglo, soy Michio.

Sopeso el aceptar su apretón o no. Es extraño que este hombre se me acerque de esta forma, lo que solo me da a pensar que o me está coqueteando, o la idea de caminar solo por la playa le aterra. Me decantó por la primera ya que la otra es sumamente estúpida.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Sakura —cuando nuestras manos se tocan, miro a lo lejos a Karusa y a Ino, quienes no parecen no haber notado todavía mi ausencia.

—Después de ti —concede con caballerosidad mientras me regresa la atención hacia él.

Empiezo a caminar, dispuesta a no ir tan lejos con este sujeto que aunque no se ve peligroso, sigue siendo un total desconocido. Alzo la vista cuando las gaviotas revolotean cerca y sonrío. Siempre me han gustado mucho. Y seguimos nuestro camino en total silencio, lo cual me resulta extraño teniendo en cuenta lo bocazas que parecía en un principio. Lo miro de reojo cuando una nube espesa cubre el sol por fracciones de segundo, parece ensimismado en el mar, absorto, como niño pequeño que ve el juguete de temporada. Echo un vistazo hacia donde mira en específico y me encuentro con que varios hombres intentan montar una gran ola a lo lejos. En definitiva...

—Surfeas.

Michio asiente con ojos brillosos.

—Sí, es mi pasatiempo favorito.

Doy un leve cabeceo ante esto y sigo mi camino.

—Se ve divertido —confieso, a lo que sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y algo similar a la indignación.

—¿Nunca has surfeado?

—No.

—Santa mier... —se rasca la nuca omitiendo la palabrota que se le escapó a medias. Esto me divierte, considerando que me escuchó despotricando al aire, como admitió al acercarse—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Miro a los hombres dentro del agua y después a él. Sigo caminando con calma, encogiendo mis hombros y soltando un corto suspiro. En otro momento la idea me hubiese agradado, pero no ahora. No hoy. No sé cuándo.

—Quizás para la próxima, amigo.

Michio, si es que ese es su nombre verdadero, me adelanta un par de pasos y camina de retroceso, mirándome en todo momento con suspicacia.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué nos veremos luego?

Sacudo la cabeza ante su nuevo intento de coqueteo.

—Quien sabe... —no era eso lo que tenía en mente, quiero decir, mi plan principal era negar su pregunta, pues supondría darle seguimiento al coqueteo que tiene conmigo.

Miro la arena bajo mis plantas descalzas, diciéndome en un susurro lo despistada que soy. Pero eso a Michio parece no importarle mucho, porque cuando me tropiezo contra algo duro, caliente y macizo y alzo mi rostro con confusión, me encuentro pegada a su cuerpo semidesnudo, con una estampillada sonrisa de perfectos dientes largos y brillantes mostrándose sin pudor alguno.

—Yo sé que quiero verte. De nuevo. —susurra.

Jadeo echándome hacia atrás.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si vivimos en la misma ciudad, digo, esta es una playa en el centro de muchas ciudades, no creo que...

—Vivo en Los Ángeles, ¿y tú?

Parpadeo, sintiendo la mentira al alcance de mi mano.

—Igual.

Bien hecho, se burla mi yo interna.

—Entonces está hecho. ¿Cuándo te gustaría salir?

—Después. —es lo único que logro decir, mientras me siento contra la espada y la pared.

—Después como... ¿el sábado, tal vez? —sus ojos están rebosantes de un brillo malvado que me cuenta lo divertido que está con mi actitud. Seguramente pensara que soy una idiota que le abrirá las piernas a la primera.

No debí dejar que me acompañara a caminar.

—¡Hey, Michio! —llama un hombre que está saliendo del agua, con la misma vestimenta que el mencionado.

—¿Qué pasa, Kanji? —alza su barbilla en saludo. El hombre entonces parece deparar en mí y me observa con fijeza, alzando un poco sus cejas.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya nos vamos, o no nos dará tiempo de pasar por los nuevos uniformes.

El semblante de Michio cae. Luego de hacerle una seña a Kanji para que le diera cinco minutos, éste se va con calma sujetando mejor su tabla. Y el de ojos café me estudia una vez más.

—Creo que debo irme. —dice señalando a su espalda, por donde su amigo se ha detenido detrás de un jeep rojo para guardar la tabla y ponerse una camiseta.

—Eso parece. —sonrío.

—¿Volveré a verte?

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros, porque la verdad es que no lo sé.

—Espero que sí —insiste—, pero no te pediré tu número telefónico porque creo que me darás uno falso. —su comentario me pone un poquitín de mejor humor. El chico es gracioso, lo admito—. ¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto conmigo?

—¿Cómo dices?

—El próximo sábado. Es de una banda local, por lo que no habrá mucha gente pero créeme, son buenos —sonríe—, Es en la plaza central, al norte de la ciudad, empezará al caer la tarde. ¿Te veré allí?

Mordiéndome el labio un poco, pienso en que, de verdad, la idea me parece atractiva. Música, diversión, un atractivo acompañante. Quizás esto sea lo que necesito para olvidar el caos de la firma y dejar a un lado mi mal humor. Aunque sea por unas pocas horas.

—Supongo que sí.

Dicho esto, se pasa la mano por su cabello oscuro y rebelde y da un cabeceo afirmativo en mi dirección.

—Genial. Hasta el sábado. —se despide.

—Hasta el sábado. —murmuro aunque no me escuche. Veo que llega al jeep y al igual que su amigo se pone una camiseta antes de lavarse los pies y montarse en la parte trasera, dando un vistazo hacia donde todavía estoy de pie, estática, y guiñándome el ojo. Es allí cuando decido que ya tuve suficiente.

Doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar de regreso hacia donde están quienes se suponían serían mis acompañantes hoy. No puedo creer que haya aceptado salir con él, esa no soy yo. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, preguntándome si de verdad será una buena idea. No se ve como un chico malo, sí como uno coqueto y hasta un tanto mujeriego, pero nada más. Y por sobre todo sigo con la sensación de que lo he visto antes, que ya habíamos hablado. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué no le pregunté?

Me detengo frente al par que toma el sol con los ojos cerrados. Mi sombra alerta a Karusa de que estoy aquí, así que abre un ojo.

—Hola. —sonríe un poco—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Al escucharla, Ino también me mira.

—Dando una vuelta.

—¿No vas a broncearte? —inquiere la rubia que ahora porta gafas.

Eso me hace mirar hacia arriba y fruncir el ceño, cuando bajo la vista de nuevo, mi hermana remata con un:

—El sol te hará bien. Acompáñanos.

Y lo hago, me quito el short y la camiseta que antes había aferrado a mi cuerpo y me pongo un poco del protector que Ino me indica estaba en su bolsa.

Ahora las tres sobre nuestras toallas y con el sol calando fuerte, esperamos con calma, lo que aprovecho para dejar vagar mi mente hasta un estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que, si me sumo un poco más, caeré rendida. Pero mi mejor amiga me salva de eso con un codeo de su huesuda extremidad. Solo ahí noto su pérdida de peso. Y empiezo a sentirme terrible porque he estado tan sumida en mis cosas que no pienso en nadie más que en mí, lo cual me vuelve una persona egoísta y mala. Dos cosas que nunca he querido ser.

—Oye... —vuelve a codearme.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Mi pregunta la confunde, por lo que sus cejas se fruncen con rareza.

—Claro, sí, ¿te preguntaba si ibas a seguir bebiendo limonada o cambiarías el trago?

—¿Qué?

—Me toca a mí ir por las bebidas. —interrumpe Karusa. La veo poner el cabello sobre su hombro mientras deja la comodidad de su toalla.

—Eh, sí, lo mismo.

—Bien. —y empieza a andar hacia el restaurante.

Me tiro de regreso sobre mi toalla por muy poco tiempo, hasta que Ino empieza a pinchar mi antebrazo con su dedo índice.

—Vayamos al agua.

—Anda tú.

—No me meteré sola. —no tengo necesidad de voltear para saber que está haciendo un puchero―. Acompáñame. Solo serán unos minutos. ―retoma las punzadas con su molesto dedo hasta que ruedo mis ojos.

—Bien, vayamos.

Y vamos. El agua está un poco fría cuando entramos, pero una vez mi cuerpo se acostumbra se siente muy bien. No soy la única en notarlo ya que Ino suelta una risita justo antes de empezar a lanzar agua en mi dirección. Al principio gruñirle es lo primero que quiero hacer, pero recuerdo entonces la finalidad de este día. Hemos venido a divertirnos y admito que yo, por una u otra razón no he ayudado mucho.

Karusa regresa y grita desde donde estábamos cuando mi amiga ríe por mi infantil chapoteo en su contra. Vamos hacia ella y bebemos de lo que nos trajo, siendo ella misma la primera en dejar el fondo vacío.

—Yo también quiero bañarme. —empieza a andar hacia el agua pero cuando su pie la toca, se regresa.

—¿Miedo al agua? —bromeo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Tomémonos fotos.

—¡Yo las tomo! —Salta Ino y empieza a buscar su celular. Karusa tira de mí hacia la orilla y me pide sonreír. Esto no me cuesta tanto como habría pensado al principio de mi día—. Venga, hermanas. Muestren lo que tienen las Haruno. —incentiva y no lo reprimo, me carcajeo por su ocurrencia. Y al final hasta la mano alzo de alegría mientras la foto es tomada.

—¿Salimos bien? —pregunta mi pariente una vez hemos terminado.

—Claro. —nos muestra Ino la pantalla de su celular. Pero eso a mi hermana no la deja conforme, pues concreta un:

—Otra más.

Y volvemos a posar, lo cual no me molesta.

—Esa me gusta. —admito yo bebiendo de mi frappé.

—A mi también. —sigue Ino.

—Genial, pero yo quiero más fotos.

—¿Por qué? —me embarga la curiosidad.

Por una fracción de la que no estoy segura si es real o no, mi hermana sonríe, aunque con los ojos opacados.

—Porque luego querré ver cómo era mi cuerpo antes.

* * *

 _ **No tengo perdón, lo sé.**_

 _ **Tardé demasiado en subir este capítulo y es que aunque lo tuve listo hace como un mes, no había tenido tiempo para corregirlo y modificarlo a mi gusto con todo lo de mis clases.**_

 _ **Justo ahora estoy en un periodo importante de mi universidad, por lo que entre varias cosas a la vez no actualizo a la fecha que quisiera, sin embargo, siempre tendrán noticias mías subiendo un nuevo cap hasta terminar El Desliz, así que no se preocupen por eso.**_

 _ **Ahora, gracias a los que leyeron la entrega #18 y de anticipo, también a los que quieran dejarme sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	19. Chapter 19

El lunes por la mañana regreso al trabajo con un mejor ánimo que el del día anterior, pero, como cada lunes, ese no parece ser el caso de mi querida recepcionista y única amistad de la firma, Tenten, quien está inclinada a un lado de su computador.

De camino a ella decido que quiero pincharla un poco. Llego hasta su mesón negando con la cabeza.

—Chica, ¿pero qué le hiciste a los lunes para que te traten así?

Justo cuando levanta la vista, el aire bromista en mí muere. Es lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, y hasta un poco húmedos de un llanto que no imaginé. Segura de que esto nada más no tiene que ver con el primer día de la semana, dejo mi maletín sobre su mesón y me acerco un poco, con cautela, para no asustarla pero preocupada por lo que le pasa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tenten?

La castaña sorbe por su nariz, enviándome luego una mirada triste. Allí es cuando decido intervenir, esto no es algo que se deba hablar en mitad de la recepción de una firma de abogados. Haciéndole una seña la tomo de la mano hasta que ya no tenemos el mesón entre nosotras, le doy un pequeño apretón mientras vamos a la derecha, en dirección a los baños de damas. En el proceso, pasamos muy cerca de Max, el portero, a quien le pido que por favor cubra a la castaña unos instantes. Él al ver su cara accede y nosotras por fin entramos al baño.

Lo primero que hago al ingresar es revisar los cubículos para cerciorarme de que no haya ningún oyente indeseado. Los apartados están vacíos, así que regreso mi atención hacia la maraña de sollozos que se ha vuelto Tenten apenas hemos entrado. Le acaricio los hombros, decidida a darle un poco de tiempo para aclarar su mente.

Nunca me ha gustado ver a alguien en este estado, y viniendo de quien casi siempre está tan risueña como ella, la verdad lastima verla de este modo. Algo muy malo debe haberle pasado para que se encuentre así, algo terriblemente malo. Y es entonces que empiezo a sacar distintas teorías, una más triste que la otra. Quizá se le haya muerto un familiar, una mascota, o el banco le dio una amenaza de embargo... No sé qué pensar, y hasta yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa ahora, pero debido no presionarla. Que hable cuando quiera hacerlo.

Tenten empieza a refregar sus ojos acuosos mientras yo muerdo mi labio. No pretendo andar de bocaza. Pero como cuesta callarse, joder.

—Maldición. Si te has dado cuenta tan rápido es porque el maquillaje no sirve de nada. —Dice en voz baja.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—El maquillaje no hace milagros si lloras. —Susurro.

Tenten alza su rostro. Veo sus ojos café inyectados en sangre enfocarme con sus pestañas negras cargadas de lágrimas.

Intenta sonreírme.

—Creo que tienes razón, Sakura.

Intento trasmitirle tranquilidad con una sonrisa que demuestre mi apoyo. Ella vuelve a sorber por su nariz.

—¿Trajiste más maquillaje?

—En mi bolso. —Luce desanimada.

Tomo un poco de papel del rollo tendido a un lado de los lavabos y se lo paso. Señalo sus mejillas, donde el lápiz ha dado a parar con su llanto, y ella se da media vuelta para verse en el espejo. Murmura un improperio mientras la veo ponerse furiosa y después... volver a llorar.

—Creo que deberías lavarte el rostro. —Propongo—. Yo mientras puedo buscar ese maquillaje.

Suspirando ruidosamente, Tenten me mira a través del espejo. No dice nada, ni se opone ni se alegra, así que empiezo a salir del baño de mujeres para ir en busca de lo que dije.

Me escabullo entre los abogados que van llegando y me coloco detrás del mesón de recepción para dar con su cartera. Una vez me topo con un _Finde_ que me deja anonadada, espabilo y me pongo en marcha. Después tendré tiempo para preguntarle sobre como hizo para obtener uno, cuando cualquier bolso de esta marca rebasa los 30.000 dólares y se agotan antes de llegar a las tiendas.

Dejando atrás el mesón, una voz gruesa nombra a mi espalda:

—¿Haruno?

Dada la media vuelta le mando una pequeña sonrisa a mi jefe, quien hoy con un traje negro y sin corbata —lo cual me parece rebelde teniendo su estatus pero agradable—, me mira con detención. Veo sus ojos oscuros vagar hacia lo que llevo en mis manos.

—Señor Hatake.

Lo veo dar un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Has visto a Tenten? —Señala hacia la recepción vacía.

Mi media sonrisa tiembla un poco, no por mí, sino por mi compañera que justo ahora parece estar atravesando un mal momento de su vida. Estamos en horas de trabajo y si mi jefe se molesta por su ausencia no habría réplica, más eso no quiere decir que me parezca agradable.

—Está en el baño, ya regresa. —Excuso.

No me gusta mucho el destello que veo en los ojos de un hombre siempre tan agradable, que ahora parece estar un poco irritado. Da un suspiro y se acomoda la parte baja de la chaqueta de su traje.

—En cuanto la veas, por favor, dile que se pase por mi oficina con las nuevas solicitudes. Ya se ha tardado. —Y dicho esto se despide educadamente antes de retirarse a su oficina.

Parpadeo confundida mientras lo veo desaparecer por el corredor. Este día, en definitiva, es uno de los más raros que he tenido... y solo va iniciando.

Salto en mis tacones cuando empieza a sonar la melodía de un teléfono celular que no es el mío y que proviene del interior del majestuoso bolso. Esa es mi señal para retomar en lo que estaba y correr de regreso a los baños.

Tenten sigue recostada contra el lavabo, pasando la toalla de papel por su rostro mientras mira al piso, solo alzando la mirada una vez que carraspeo para llamar su atención. Le extiendo su bolso.

—Ha estado sonando. —Comunico, pues el aparato dejó de hacerlo tan solo estuve a un segundo de entrar.

Tenten me agradece en un susurro y toma su bolso, poniéndolo a un lado. Rebusca en su interior, sacando algo de maquillaje necesario y toallitas húmedas para deshacerse de todo lo que tenga su rostro. Espero a su espalda, solo encontrando sus ojos de vez en cuando mientras se aplica el nuevo embardunamiento.

—¿Quieres saberlo, no? —Suena derrotada de pronto, llamando mi atención.

Acomodo mi falda y murmuro un desinteresado:

—Si quieres contarme, adelante. Sino, lo entiendo.

Miento a medias, muriendo por saber que le ocurre, pero sin querer atormentarla. Deja la brocha de aplicación a un lado al terminar. Suspira profundamente y dice en un claro gesto de rabia e impotencia algo que no me esperaba.

—Me han humillado, Sakura.

Abro mis ojos.

—¿Quién? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Alguien de la empresa? ¿Tu... pareja? —Hace una mueca, lo que me da a entender que he dado en el blanco—. No sabía que tenías una. —Me apresuro a explicar.

—Sí, bueno, al parecer imaginé cosas que no eran...

—¿Cómo? —Balbuceo.

Tenten se da media vuelta y me mira, en sus ojos todavía asomando las lágrimas que quiere soltar, pero que mantiene a raya con esfuerzo. Veo el dolor atravesando su pecho mientras comienza a contarme lo que en realidad sucedió.

—Conocí un hombre hace meses, en una... no importa. Nos conocimos y la atracción estaba ahí, lo que hizo que yo aceptara salir una vez que lo propuso. Fue maravilloso, me gustó aún más después de esa cita. Luego tuvimos otras más y en la cuarta por fin, ya sabes, tuvimos sexo. ―Hago una mueca por exceso de información. Vale, soy un tanto cotilla, no una pervertida―. El hombre me dejó complacida, como nunca en mi vida lo había estado. Otra razón para seguir viéndolo. Entonces de ahí las citas y los encuentros fueron en aumento. Establecimos una relación —Sonríe con amargura—, o eso creí. Hasta esta mañana; siempre he odiado los lunes pero desde que él pasaba a mi casa en cualquier momento del fin de semana y se quedaba conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo en una pequeña burbuja, los detesté aún más. Era un punto de quiebre en la conexión que yo sentía que teníamos, por eso el resto de la semana esperaba a verlo de nuevo, pues de lunes a viernes era prácticamente imposible. Este fin de semana no fue distinto, llegó a mi casa el sábado por la noche, hicimos el amor un millón de veces durante esa noche, y todo el domingo. Fui feliz, ¿sabes? Estaba a su lado de nuevo y eso solo me traía paz... Hasta esta mañana. —Repite, con los nudillos apretados. Sacude de un manotazo su mejilla para despejar la humedad derramada en forma de lágrima—. Me desperté justo cuando se vestía y cuando se dio cuenta, se acercó, ya empezaba a presentir que algo iba mal cuando vi su expresión, pero fueron sus palabras lo que me dolieron más que nada. No fui nada serio para él en todo este tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —No escondo mi rabia ante lo que entra por mis oídos.

—Como lo escuchas, el maldito cínico me miro a los ojos mientras me decía que ya no nos veríamos más, que me tenía estima pero que ya no estaba interesado en tener nada más conmigo.

—¿Después que se acostaran todo el fin de semana? —Lo odiaba, sin siquiera conocerlo ya lo odiaba.

Eso no es ser un hombre, sino un cobarde.

—¿Ves? Todo este tiempo me utilizó y yo caí como una idiota primeriza. Nunca me tomó en serio, desde el inicio solo me vio como un par de piernas abiertas que al final le aburrieron. Así como así. Me siento... —Sollozó.

La abracé en cuanto se curvó con doloroso llanto saliendo a borbotones. Acaricie su espalda en movimiento de arriba-abajo mientras la sentía llorar contra mi hombro. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, pero sí que sabía lo que era sentirse utilizada, ultrajada, insuficiente para alguien cuando de pronto te das cuenta que nada es lo que parece o pensabas. Comparto cierta afinidad porque eso fue lo que yo viví con Julius cuando lo de su infidelidad salió a la luz. Devastada. Burlada. Poca cosa...

Una vez que eso pasa y te das cuenta que darte con una piedra en los dientes no sirve de nada, que quien falló fue la otra persona y no tú, empiezas a sentir rencor hacia la fuente de tu sufrimiento. Y eso no es algo que se quite fácilmente.

Si algo sé, es de eso.

—No merece tus lágrimas, Ten. Ese bastardo solo se merece una buena patada en sus... —Y el teléfono vuelve a sonar, esta vez dejando al aire mi sugerencia.

Con cuidado dejo que la pobre mujer se escabulla de mis brazos para ir a ver de quien se trata. Siquiera antes de que me lo diga, es más que obvio quien llama, pues su gruñido y su «pudrete, maldito imbécil y no llames más» me lo dejan más que claro. Le quito el celular una vez veo su intención de lanzarlo contra los espejos y prácticamente se lo decomiso. Por su bien y por el de los inocentes espejos.

—Lo odio.

—Yo igual. ―Apoyo.

Luego de este pequeño intercambio de sucesos le recuerdo que debemos volver a nuestros puestos, y repito lo que dijo el señor Hatake hace un rato. Tenten vuelve a su maquillaje, disipa rastros de llanto y, viendo como se infunde valor a sí misma, salimos del baño.

La dejo en su mesón y con una pequeña sonrisa que quiero le transmita que todo estará bien, y voy hacia mi oficina.

Muchas personas parecen tener mal de amores últimamente, menos yo. Y Santocristo, ¡qué bueno! Tuve suficiente drama sentimental para el resto de mi vida los últimos años, no necesito más.

Guardando el artefacto decomisado en el primer compartimiento de mi escritorio, me pongo a revisar mi correo para dar con una que otra respuesta que estaba esperando y concretar con nuevos clientes. En eso paso hasta el mediodía, cuando ya toca mi descanso para almorzar y mi estómago ruge descontento por la falta de alimento.

Entonces se me ocurre una idea. Primero reviso la hora, lo que me hace saber que llevo siete minutos y medio de retraso en mi descanso. Lo segundo es navegar por sitios que ofrezcan pedidos a domicilios. Y lo último que puedo hacer es anotar sus números telefónicos y llamar desde mi celular. Encargo lo suficiente para lo que tengo en mente y cuelgo.

Sonrío un poco, levantándome de mi silla. Busco algo de dinero en mi bolso y salgo de mi oficina.

* * *

—No estoy de ánimo, de verdad —sigue quejándose Tenten mientras la llevo por el brazo de camino a mi oficina.

Clamo por una dosis extra de paciencia, porque anda desganada y lo necesita. He hecho lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido para distraerla de su calvario, ya que sé de sobra que cuando se está pasando por una desilusión amorosa no provoca hacer nada. Por lo menos yo tuve a Ino cuando eso ocurrió y no estaba trabajando todavía, por lo que pude quedarme en casa el mayor tiempo posible. Y es justo por eso que llamé a una pizzería, pedí una familiar con doble salsa y queso extra acompañado de palmito y gaseosas gigantes. Tenten no habría querido acompañarme a ningún sitio, y sabía que se negaría en redondo a cualquier intento de distracción pero, no pensé que con tanto ahínco.

Miro a la susodicha con una pequeña sonrisa y le indico que ya estamos por llegar a mi oficina antes de cruzar el pasillo que lleva hacia esta.

Ella se detiene de pronto, con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tenten cambia su peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Él va a estar con nosotras? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio. Todavía con la mirada fija hacia mi oficina.

—¿Quién? —frunzo el entrecejo, siguiendo su mirada.

Y allí lo encuentro. De pie a las afueras de mi oficina, mirando hacia el interior de ésta ensimismado, como si pensara en cualquier otra cosa que absorbiera su completa atención, volviéndolo ajeno a todo.

—Sabes, esto fue una mala idea. Iré fuera, ustedes pueden comerse lo que hayas comprado... —de nuevo se excusa. Suspiro, todavía sin comprender lo que le ocurre a la recepcionista de la firma. Suelto su brazo, doy un paso al frente y la miro fijamente.

—No te vas a librar de comer conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes? Es solo Sasuke —paso saliva al nombrarlo—. Es un hombre agradable. No hará nada para hacerte sentir mal.

—Sakura no me estás entendiendo, es que...

—¿Sakura? —todavía faltan unos pocos metros para llegar a donde se encuentra, pero su voz me llega como si estuviese a mi lado. Simplemente susurrando en mi oído.

Me giro lentamente.

—Hola —saludo con la mano.

Sasuke lleva un traje negro a juego con una corbata del mismo color, debajo una sencilla camisa blanca que hace resaltar sus ojos. Esos que me estudian ahora.

Empieza a dar pasos hacia nosotras. Mi sonrisa no se hace esperar. De verdad me alegra verlo. Aunque no sé por qué decidió venir al bufete. Eso ya lo averiguare.

—¿Cómo has estado? —inquiere una vez estamos cerca. Le da una mirada a mi acompañante y asiente en reconocimiento—. Hola.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? —mi voz sale relajada, aunque un poco más aguda que lo generalmente escuchado. Sasuke no parece notarlo así que paso saliva.

—Bien. ¿Ya estás en el descanso?

—Así es. Encargue comida para Tenten y para mí —respondo y él asiente.

—Que bueno —me mira con ese ónix intenso. Siento mis ojos moverse de un lado a otro. Los cierro, no dejando que vea como mi cuerpo responder a su contacto visual. No es algo adrede, tampoco es que lo controle, solo... pasa.

—Oh —me paso una mano por el cabello—. ¿Venías a buscarme para almorzar? —pregunto apenada. No sería extraño. Antes de lo que ocurrió la noche del cumpleaños de Naruto, hacíamos esto muy seguido. Sasuke venía a buscarme sin avisar o a veces yo simplemente pasaba por él a su empresa. Es una de esas cosas que dejamos de hacer una vez que esa noche estrellada llegó. No resulta absurdo, pero mi mejor amigo empieza a negar.

¿A qué vino entonces?

—En realidad no. Vine en busca del abogado que me recomendaste el otro día, Morino, pero aproveché para pasar y saludarte.

Mi cerebro obnubilado tarda más tiempo del habitual en unir cabos y crearle una explicación lógica a su presencia.

—Es un lindo detalle de tu parte —sonrío con los labios unidos—. Ahora ve, ¿de acuerdo? Ibiki es el mejor para el caso que presentas —susurro—. Todo irá bien —le guiño un ojo en son de aliento y él de inmediato extiende una sonrisa en su impoluto rostro libre de barba.

Se ve muy bien cuando sonríe, hace que las casi invisibles arrugas que bordean sus ojos se acentúen, haciendo que los mismos se afinen y su iris oscuros brillen con regocijo.

Siempre me ha gustado su tonalidad de ojos. ¿Se lo habré dicho en voz alta alguna vez?

El sonido de una pequeña excusa y unos pasos alejándose hace que Sasuke y yo dejemos de mirarnos. Centro mi atención en Tenten, quien prácticamente huye del pasillo en el que nos encontramos y todo indicio de placidez en mí muere, dándole paso a una floreciente preocupación.

—Debo ir a verla —me alejo de mi mejor amigo, quien aprieta los labios, clausurando así su tranquilidad anterior para darme un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mi mano, la cual no había percatado estaba sobre su antebrazo en un cálido apretón se desliza, cayendo contra mi costado. Y de pronto siento ganas de volver a ponerla allí y nunca más quitarla.

Pero Tenten está primero.

Me alejo del pasillo, todavía contrariada por lo que acaba de ocurrir y camino a paso rápido hasta el mesón de la recepción. El eco de mis tacones contra las baldosas haciendo eco tras de mí.

Me sorprende ver que el puesto de la recepción está vacío, así que pongo mis nudillos contra mi boca. La idea no tarda en surgir, y un tanto menos en que mis pies sigan mis órdenes silenciosas. Entro al baño de damas, inspeccionando todo a mi alrededor. Los lavabos están vacíos y solo una cabina se encuentra cerrada. No hay que ser un genio para saber quien está en el interior.

Toco dos veces, suavemente.

—Sé que estas allí. Abre la puerta —ella no responde—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te marchaste de esa manera?

La escucho sorber un poco por detrás de la puerta que nos separa todavía.

—No es nada, Sakura —toma aire—. Solo no me sentía bien.

—¿Podrías abrir para hablar? ¿Por qué te has venido a encerrar en el baño, Tenten?

Pasan cinco segundos en sepulcral silencio. Mis manos se preparan para tocar de nuevo, en el exacto segundo en que ella habla.

—Porque soy una perra envidiosa.

Podría haberme esperado cualquier cosa, desde lo ocurrido con el canalla de los fines de semana hasta alguna acotación sarcástica sobre su situación. Pero nunca, jamás, tal respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Aguardo mientras hace un sonido extraño. Luego, sin necesidad de más persuasión, Tenten abre la puerta.

Doy un paso atrás.

—No lo soporte. ¿Bien? —extiende sus brazos en un gesto de rendición.

Suavizo mi mirada al verle el rostro enrojecido. De nuevo.

—¿El qué? No lo estoy captando.

—¿En serio? —murmura sarcástica.

—Así es —afirmo.

Tenten se pasa las manos por el rostro y luego me mira, bufando, centra su atención en el suelo bajo nuestros pies.

—Soy una perra envidiosa —repite.

—Aclárate, porque no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué te refieres a ti misma de esa manera?

Tenten hace una mueca, suspira, vuelve a frotarse los ojos húmedos y mira hacia los lavabos donde tuvimos otra conversación hace apenas unas horas. Se acerca hasta ellos y se afianza con sus palmas. Le doy su tiempo para que hable, porque sinceramente ella puede parecer relajada y hasta desprendida, pero nunca la habría tildado como alguien envidiosa. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta:

¿Qué podría envidiarme ella?

—Porque no soporto verlos juntos, demostrando todo eso con solo una mirada... —Hace espavientos con sus manos, yo dejo que continúe—. No me malinterpretes, Sakura, ya quisiera yo conseguir a alguien que me mirase como si fuera el centro de su existencia y que con solo una sonrisa de mi parte pareciera de pronto renovado —abro mis ojos, de pronto dándome cuenta de muchas cosas, pero Tenten no ha terminado y yo no soy quien para interrumpirla, tampoco es como si tenga palabras para hacerlo—. Es solo que el simple verlos hace que quiera algo así para mi mientras su imagen me recuerda lo que me ocurrió. Soy una mala amiga, lo sé, pero eso fue lo que sentí... y no lo soporte. Simplemente lo que sea que haya entre tu amigo y tú es más de lo que puedo tolerar en estos momentos. Lo siento.

* * *

 ** _Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Este retraso no estaba en mis planes, así que discúlpenme._**

 ** _He estado bastante ocupada con el servicio comunitario, las clases y ya que ando en la recta final, las pasantías x.x que me encantan, pero como absorben mi día a día..._**

 ** _Y sí, sé que es un capítulo no tan interesante ni revelador, pero resulta necesario para lo que tengo en mente. Más adelante lo descubrirán._**

 ** _Traeré unas cuantas sorpresas;) así que espérenlas._**

 ** _Mientras tanto pueden irme diciendo que es lo que les gustaría leer a continuación, acepto sugerencias y ya saben, siempre será un placer leerles._**

 ** _Saludos a todos, y prometo que intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar._**


	20. Chapter 20

Abro la puerta de casa con un sonoro suspiro. Apenas escucho la cerradura encajar llevo la mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza para deshacer la coleta que me he hecho hoy, y la cual a cada mal momento pasado en el día parecía molestar aún más. Clientes presuntuosos, un nada fortuito encuentro con Hana y el temido llamado del señor Hatake para ponerme al tanto de lo que yo ya imaginaba, solo resume alguno de los sucesos que marcaron las horas pasadas.

La cabeza me duele a muerte y solo pienso en darme una ducha con bastante agua caliente, comer un emparedado y acostarme hasta que resulte estrictamente necesario estar consciente de nuevo. Oh sí, eso suena como un plan perfecto, suspiro para mis adentros.

Mientras comienzo a andar por la estancia mis pies se topan con algo gomoso y frio, llevándolo lo que sea que he pateado a metros de mis pies.

Miro al techo de la entrada, ¿de qué se tratará esta vez?

Bajo de mis tacones con un suspiro, dejándolos colgar de mis dedos índice y medio mientras camino hacia la sala de estar, donde el ruido de la televisión está haciendo acto de presencia. A lo lejos logro distinguir a una mujer instar a realizar la postura del tigre.

―¿Saku, eres tú? ―grita Karusa desde el sitio.

―Sí.

―Tiffany está dando clase para principiantes, deberías... ―señala con su cabeza hacia la pantalla una vez me detengo bajo el umbral, admiro a la rubia en licra que no deja nada a la imaginación estirarse de una manera un tanto extraña.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―No, paso.

Lo que menos tengo son ganas de hacer yoga junto a una decolorada mujer que califica todo de _fácil_ cuando su columna está por encima de un talón y los brazos haciendo movimientos extraños.

Karusa vuelve a poner toda su atención en su nuevo programa favorito para pasar el mucho tiempo libre que parece estar teniendo últimamente. Camino hasta mi alcoba, no sin antes tomar un pequeño desvío a la cocina por mi emparedado, estoy cansada y hambrienta. A menos de un metro del mesón principal, vuelvo a patear algo. Masajeo mis sienes, mirando hacia mis pies para ver que ha sido su víctima esta vez por andar muy mal parado.

Una sandalia plástica con destellantes brillantes rosa me saludan desde su nueva ubicación, al ras del frigorífico.

Omito esa parte para hacer a lo que vine, no sin antes tomar un poco de agua. Una vez coloco la última capa de pan de mi sándwich, voy a poner todo lo que utilice sobre el fregadero, me encuentro con una caja vacía de pizza familiar abierta, con hormigas encima y siendo el centro de un depósito de varias latas de té frio.

Esto ya es suficiente para mí.

―¡Karusa! ―dejando todo lo que hacía, me dirijo hasta mi hermana mayor con zancadas forzadas. Llego hasta la parte trasera del plasma y la desconecto. La maldita Tiffany al fin se calla―. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué tienes la cocina así de sucia?

Mi ―en momentos como éste―, no tan querida hermana alza sus cejas, todavía sentada sobre su colchoneta azul, en su posición de descanso.

―¿Qué ocurre contigo, Sakura?

―¡¿Conmigo?! ―sueno tan ofendida como me siento―. Tu jodido desastre ocurre ―digo, señalándola―. Llego a casa y pateo tus sandalias, voy por un poco de agua a la cocina y me encuentro con que todo está vuelto un chiquero. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan descuidada? ¿Por qué carajo no me ayudas a mantener las cosas en orden?

Karusa ni pestañea, permaneciendo estoica e impasible durante mis acusaciones.

―¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Esa es la gota que derrama mi cuota de paciencia.

―¡Porque no entiendes lo que es la organización! Ni siquiera el aseo doméstico ―gruño en su dirección, lo suficientemente molesta como para no notar que me he puesto a gritar.

Ahora sí obtengo una reacción, ella salta de su sitio con las cejas fruncidas, a medida que empieza que empieza a hablar y respirar más fuerte, veo sus mejillas teñirse de manera alarmante.

―¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakura?! ¡Últimamente todo te molesta! ―grazna―. ¿Es que acaso te estorbo? ¿Es eso? Porque si es así dímelo y simplemente me largo para dejarte en paz.

―¡No seas ridícula!

―Tú eres a la que todo le molesta, ¿y yo soy la ridícula aquí? ―bufa―. Vete al infierno, Sakura.

Se va maldiciendo por lo bajo a la misma velocidad en la que yo he llegado. La puerta de la habitación de invitados resuena por todo el sitio cuando la azota fuertemente antes de pasar el pestillo. No lo soporto más, suelto una maldición al aire y cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

Me encierro en mi habitación, quitándome la ropa del trabajo y pasando del baño con agua caliente solo para lanzarme sobre mi cama y cubrirme con el cobertor hasta la barbilla, no queriendo saber nada de mi hermana por lo menos hasta mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente me dirijo a la oficina de mi jefe, a primera hora. Mi sorpresa no acaba cuando Tenten me detiene y me comunica que no vendrá por los próximos días.

―¿Y eso? ―inquiero.

―Cosas de negocios ―ondea su mano― Pero dejó dicho que te entendieras con Hana ―comunica seria.

Aprieto mis dedos entorno a mi maletín.

―No puede ser ―musito.

―Apesta, lo sé ―me sonríe en complicidad―. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, ella todavía no ha llegado así que puedes iniciar con tus labores del día sin problemas.

Eso es solo posponer la tortura un poco más, pienso.

―Gracias, Tenten. Nos vemos.

Voy a mi oficina y me siento en mi silla, dando cortas vueltas mientras miro la pequeña planta que he comprado la semana pasada como adorno para mi espacio de trabajo. No tengo ningún cliente hasta dentro de dos horas y media, pues pauté esa hora porque pensé que quizás la reunión con mi jefe tardaría un poco. Chasqueo mi lengua cuando se me viene a la mente el desagradable rostro de Hana… La situación en el trabajo no parece mejorar en lo absoluto y mis esperanzas de que eso ocurriese son cada vez menores con el transcurrir de los días, se supone que hoy finiquitaría los detalles con el señor Kakashi sobre mi viaje a Nueva York, pues aunque en raras ocasiones sucede, el juez que sentenció al boxeador que asesinó a su pareja a veinticinco años a la cárcel ha accedido a reabrir el caso gracias a nuevas pruebas de peso presentadas por el abogado defensor del asesino. De solo pensar en su rostro repulsivo y su mirada aún más asquerosa, el malestar se asienta en la base de mi estómago. Debo regresar a Nueva York cuanto antes, y lo deseo. Quiero ponerle fin a este intento de dejar vagar libremente por la calles a un feminicida. Intuyo que solo verlo definitivamente tras las rejas me dará la calma y la pasividad que he perdido estos últimos días. En realidad dudo un poco que tuviese alguna de esas dos cosas desde que regresé de ese viaje lo que solo sirve para aumentar la necesidad de darle un final a todo esto.

Mientras mi uña repiquetea una y otra vez contra mi diente, escucho mi teléfono celular empezar a sonar, el personal, me doy cuenta en tanto reviso mi bolso.

Atiendo antes de que la llamada vaya a buzón y la persona al otro lado enloquezca.

―Busco a Sakura Haruno, ¿este sigue siendo su número de teléfono o en el tiempo que no he sabido de ella también lo cambió y no me enteré?

Es imposible no escuchar el regaño en su voz y no sonreír por ello.

―Hola, mamá ―saludo―. Yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? Y no, no he cambiado de número, pero gracias por darme la idea ―bromeo.

―De nada, ahora quiero saber, ¿estás muy ocupada?

―En lo absoluto. Tengo tiempo suficiente para hablar contigo justo ahora ―miro a mi alrededor.

―¡Qué milagro!

―¿Mamá?

―¿Uh?

―Tu sarcasmo pierde un poco de prestigio cuando lo usas tan seguido ―intento ocultar mi risa cuando hace un ruido indignado―. Ya, lo siento, no te tomaré más el pelo.

―No tienes que dártelas de listilla conmigo, Sakura. Soy tu madre.

―Lo sé, lo siento ―me disculpo de nuevo―. ¿Cómo se encuentra papá?

―Bien, pero no es para hablar de él para lo que te llamo.

―Sé lo que viene, pero pienso ir a visitarlos muy pronto ―justo antes de tomar nuevamente un avión a Nueva York; cuando ya no tengas oportunidad de convencer al piloto de que _tu niña_ no puede andar sola en una ciudad como esa.

Eso me lo callo, por supuesto.

―A otro con ese cuento, querida. Soy tu madre, no tienes que mentirme tan descaradamente.

―No lo hacía ―frunzo el ceño, acomodándome en mi silla―. Yo...

―Sakura ―me hace cerrar la boca―, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ya sabes lo que pienso de las mentiras. En fin, iré al grano, quiero saber qué ocurre con Karusa.

―¿Cómo dices?

―¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Junto con su mención, los recuerdos de nuestra discusión de la noche anterior llegan para atormentarme, porque en definitiva, mamá tiraría de mi cabello en reprimenda por la manera en que me porte con ella.

―Ella está bien.

―¿Y ambas, en conjunto?

―No entiendo esa pregunta.

―La haré más directa para que sí me entiendas, ¿han tenido algún tipo de problema entre ustedes?

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

―Por supuesto que no, por algo he acudido a ti ―muerdo mi labio, porque sé lo que viene ahora―. ¿Por qué discutieron?

―Por nada importante, mamá, solo fue una insignificante riña de hermanas.

―Más les vale, porque saben lo mucho que detesto que se peleen entre ustedes.

―Lo sé, madre.

―¿Cuándo hablarán? ―en definitiva, una madre sabe cómo acorralar a una hija.

―Al llegar a casa.

―Eso espero ―y como si fuera poco ya, siente la necesidad de añadir―: No tengo ningún problema en ir y hacerlas usar esos suéteres verdes de su infancia, todavía los conservo, ¿entendido?

Arrugo mi cara en cuanto menciona aquella horrible prenda color vomito que nos compró a Karusa y a mí cuando estábamos adolescentes y discutíamos. Nos obligaba a usarlo hasta que alguna de las dos cediera en ser la primera en disculparse, esa era su manera de hacer que nos reconciliáramos, pues sabía más que nadie lo mucho que odiamos ese color.

―No es necesario, hablaré con ella.

―Muy bien, estaré asegurándome luego que cumplas tu palabra, Sakura, ya sabes que...

―Odias las mentiras, lo entiendo ―suspiro.

―Eso es perfecto... ―la puerta de mi oficina es tocada suavemente. Encuentro a Tenten de pie en la entrada.

―Madre debo colgar. Te estoy llamando pronto, bien. Adiós.

Una vez ella se despide, guardo mi teléfono, poniéndome de pie.

―Hana ha llegado ―asiento con conciencia.

―Gracias por avisarme.

Rodeo mi escritorio casi de inmediato y me encuentro con ella. Ambas recorremos el pasillo en silencio. La miro de soslayo, notando la persistencia de las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y no puedo evitar preguntar:

―¿Cómo lo llevas?

Tenten me observa de inmediato, plantando una sonrisa en su rostro. Una que por más que intente, no llega a sus ojos, lo cual destaca el malestar en ellos.

―Como la mierda ―es sincera.

―Pasará ―le sonrío―. Sé que no lo parece justo ahora, pero la vida continúa, siempre continúa.

―Gracias por todo, Sakura.

―¿Almorzamos juntas hoy? ―me encojo de hombros.

Asiente en mi dirección y ninguna de las dos dice más hasta que llegamos al mesón de la recepción y ella toma su ubicación, mientras que yo continúo hasta la oficina de Hana. Debo tomar una respiración profunda para infundirme paciencia, y un imaginario pegamento entre mis labios para no ceder a sus provocaciones verbales.

Toco su puerta dos veces, ella me da la señal de acceso.

Tan solo piso el interior de su oficina, pienso en lo mucho que las cosas representan a las personas, en su caso, su oficina denota la seriedad que le ha provocado su reputación como buena abogada, pero también como se hace presente el hecho de que no tiene un poco de calidez en su interior. Casi me llevo las palmas hasta mis brazos, pero me detengo.

Hana me observa de pie en la entrada de su oficina, y casi podría jurar que la veo hacer una mueca de sonrisa bajo el botox esparcido por su rostro.

―Toma asiento ―dice, haciendo lo propio en su imponente silla de cuero negro.

Le hago caso a su sugerencia, que ambas sabemos es más una orden que otra cosa.

―Kakashi ha dejado la ciudad por unos días, así que me ha sido delegado a mi darte las buenas nuevas, Sakura ―el cabello de mi nuca se levanta ante su tono, jodidamente se ve que lo disfruta. Esa es su entera intención, pero ya he mediado con ella―. ¿Estás al tanto que reabrieron el caso? ―lanza frente a mí un periódico del día. La foto de la portada es suficiente para saber de qué va el asunto aún sin leer las letras gigantes del encabezado.

―Sí.

―¿Y qué piensas de eso?

Ya empezamos.

―Pienso que...

―Silencio ―me interrumpe, poniéndose de pie―. Mejor hablaré yo, tú solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo, niña?

A regañadientes, dejo que pasee por la oficina, como una fiera al acecho de su presa, antes de atacar con todo lo que tiene.

―Fue algo que vi venir desde el momento exacto en que fuiste la escogida para representar a la firma en ese caso. A pesar de que accedí a que fueras a Nueva York, esa idea siempre estuvo latente ―me observa despectivamente, con tanto rencor que me hace analizar a fondo qué pude haberle hecho para que en sus ojos se refleje tanto desprecio―. Y ahora, como lo podemos ver, no estaba equivocada. Nunca lo estoy, Haruno. Si hay algo que he adquirido en estos años es experiencia, sé distinguir cuando alguien tiene material de abogado ―me observa lentamente de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi rostro de nuevo―. Y tú no lo tienes.

Aprieto mis manos en puños bajo el escritorio, sin dejarle ver que sus palabras están logrando algo en mí.

―Nunca te he visto como un profesional, mucho menos como uno lo suficientemente preparado para obtener el caso que obtuviste. Pero Kakashi insistió y terminé accediendo, mira lo que eso causó ―señaló de nuevo el artículo del periódico―. Has dejado el nombre de la firma en vergüenza, y si fuese por mí, habrías sido despedida desde el momento exacto en que se supo la noticia de que ese caso no lo manejaste tan bien como debías, ¿qué crees que dice eso de ti, Sakura? Dejas mucho que desear ―cada vez que menciona mi nombre, un escalofrío de impotencia recorre mis extremidades, pero no dejo que el hecho de que en realidad sí me esté alterando se note más allá de mis manos ocultas bajo su escritorio―. Y sin embargo, se te está concediendo otra oportunidad, aunque esta vez las reglas cambiaron; no más trato especial para ti.

Es inevitable no abrir mis labios ante sus palabras, ¿trato especial? ¿Está bromeando?

―El alojo y la comida irá por tu cuenta, la firma no se hará cargo de las consecuencias de tus fallas más que el pasaje de ida y vuelta ―se da un segundo para observar mi reacción―. Además de eso, estarás enviándome informes diarios de los avances del caso, ya no recibirás llamadas de cortesía para saber sobre su avance, Haruno, o envías los reportes que demuestren que el caso va en la dirección correcta, o no te extrañes cuando una notificación de despido llegue a donde sea que te hospedes ―toma un poco de aire―. Esto es algo de ganar-ganar, o de lo contrario pierdes tu trabajo, no existe un término medio aquí, ¿entendido?

Me lanza esa mirada desdeñosa que denota lo complacida que está por su hazaña, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

―Entendido ―me cuesta un infierno decir esa única palabra.

Ahora si puedo apostar hasta lo que no tengo a que sonríe, la muy perra sonríe, como si se ha sacado la lotería al humillarme de tal manera, y no dudo que para ella sea algo igual de importante.

―Ya puedes pasarme esos documentos, Michael ―mira a mi espalda. Yo la imito, y la vergüenza crece un nivel más, porque no hay que ser un genio para saber que el hombre más cotorra de la firma ha estado allí desde el inicio―. Regresa a tu oficina, Haruno, viajaras a mediados de la semana próxima, te estaré haciendo llegar el boleto. Ahora, adiós.

* * *

Esa noche regreso a casa con la jaqueca martillando mi cabeza y sin hambre. El malestar del día hunde más mis hombros mientras voy hacia la habitación de Karusa, pues el resto de la casa está silenciosa. Me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que toda su habitación está organizada, y no hay rastro de ella más que un par de cambios de ropa en el armario. Me quedo dormida en el sofá de la sala esperándola, pero ella simplemente no llega.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanto frenética, cuando la puerta de la entrada se cierra con un poco de fuerza. Salto del sillón y me asomo por la ventana. Salgo al porche descalza, mirando a Karusa montarse en un taxi con una maleta a su lado.

―Hey, ¿a dónde vas? ―pregunto antes de que cierre la puerta.

Mi hermana me mira y puedo escuchar cuando mi corazón se desgarra un poco al ver su semblante. Me siento tan jodidamente mal ahora.

―Nos vemos luego, pitufa ―asoma su palma por encima de la ventana y le da una dirección al conductor, una que no logro escuchar, pero a la que él se dirige de inmediato.

Enfoco la placa del taxi mientras se aleja y una vez está lo suficientemente lejos, lanzó la primera lágrima, que rápidamente corre por mi mejilla hasta caer y regreso a la casa, sintiéndome aún peor que cuando llegué anoche.

* * *

Después, los días pasan como un borrón. El sábado a media mañana recibo señales de Ino, y por señales me refiero a una llamada suya pidiéndome acompañarla a algún lado para pasar la tarde. Declino la oferta un par de veces, pero mi mejor amiga puede ser bastante insistente cuando se lo propone, y persuasiva, así que lo pienso un poco mejor, no tengo nada que hacer, ni siquiera una mascota con la que jugar o sacar a pasear, así que termino accediendo.

Por ello paso una tarde al escuchar la bocina de su coche, doy una inhalación profunda y termino de rociar un poco de perfume en mi torso. Voy a su encuentro poco después de eso.

Ino se encuentra absorta en la pantalla de su móvil mientras abro la puerta del copiloto, lo que me viene bien, de maravilla, si me lo preguntan.

―¿Lista para una tarde de chicas, Sakura?

―Por supuesto.

―Si lo hubieses dicho con un poco más de entusiasmo y no te conociera de años, te creería ―parpadea―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―No quiero hablar de ello. ¿A dónde iremos? ―coloco el cinturón de seguridad en su sitio.

―Ya verás ―dice con un suspiro, dejándome evadir como pocas veces su pregunta y colocando a Beyoncé en la emisora de turno.

Me acomodo mejor en mi asiento y aguardo a que hagamos nuestra primera parada, distrayéndome necesariamente de mi mierda mientras observo las calles que vamos dejando atrás. Hoy sábado hay bastante movimiento en las calles y eso de alguna manera me anima un poco a medida que pasa el rato. Enfocarme en lo que hacen los demás lleva mi mente a un rincón menos desagradable. Ino se encarga de pasearme por varias tiendas de ropa y maquillaje, insistiendo que me pruebe cualquier cosa que capte su atención, niego en cada oportunidad y ella termina desistiendo, tomando un par de cosas para sí y yendo a los probadores o en su defecto, cualquier espejo cercano. Como venganza, se burla de mis pechos una vez pasamos por la sección de lencería, enfrascándose en el hecho de que han vuelto a ser los mismos de antes que hiciera el viaje a La Gran Manzana, añadiendo delante de una mujer de mediana edad que ya no le provoca apretujarlos, lo cual nos gana una mirada extraña. Es allí donde decido que este es un momento tan bueno como otro, y le doy a conocer que debo regresar la próxima semana.

Le digo en broma que quizá recupere esa copa C de la que ella se había vuelto fanática.

Una vez concluye la sección de compras, vamos a Mc'Donalds por una hamburguesa, papas y Coca-Cola mientras nos contamos algunos detalles importantes de la semana. En toda nuestra tarde juntas evitamos a conciencia el tema de los hombres, con lo que estoy sumamente bien, si sirve de algo acotarlo.

Empieza a anochecer para cuando salimos del establecimiento montamos de nuevo en su auto, por mi parte dando la salida por concluida hasta que pasa la dirección a mi casa de largo.

―¿Ahora a dónde? ―suspiro.

Ella sonríe sin despegar la vista del frente.

―A hacer lo que toda mujer necesita de vez en vez.

―¿Y qué es eso?

―Mirar chicos desconocidos calientes como el infierno. Ya sabes, eso siempre ayuda a despejar la mente. ¿O qué? ¿Pensabas que solo compraría y comeríamos carbohidratos hasta explotar? ¿Por quién me tomas? ―dramatiza el final.

La idea no me emociona de sobremanera, pero tampoco le digo que no. Así que un par de minutos después, Ino está aparcando en una plaza y llevándome a un local nocturno rustico y sencillo por una bebida. Al igual que todo lo que pasamos, este ambiente está movido para ser una simple plaza, una multitud moderada se aglomera en todo el centro, prácticamente frente al local al que hemos entrado por lo que es casi imposible no sentir curiosidad por lo que sea que ocurra allí y hojear disimuladamente. Cuando estamos pidiéndole al hombre de la barra que recargue nuestras bebidas, escucho algo caer pesadamente a mi derecha.

Sobresaltada y milagrosamente con mi copa todavía intacta entre mis dedos, me volteo hacia el origen del estruendo.

―Niño bonito, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? ―ofrece el hombre detrás de la barra.

Con esta vaga mención, el de cabello más oscuro entre el trío de especímenes masculinos de la entrada alza la vista de la enorme caja que parece ser realmente pesada a pesar de que entre los tres la alzan.

―Deberías ser tú el que cargara esto, idiota ―masculla con una maldición por lo bajo, alzando la vista hacia nuestra dirección.

El impacto me llega de repente, cuando reconozco sus rasgos familiares de facciones cinceladas, ojos color chocolate y piel naturalmente bronceada. Él también depara en mí con detenimiento y cuando se excusa para acercarse, sé tanto cómo que el agua es incolora, que también me ha reconocido.

Se acerca con tranquilidad, muy seguro de si mismo, y escucho a Ino silbar a mi lado.

―Sakura, ¿qué tal? ―sonríe deteniéndose frente a mi asiento.

Dejo la copa sobre la superficie pulida y le dedico una sonrisa de labios pegados. Joder, que me he olvidado de su nombre.

―Hola ―levanto mi mano extendida a modo de saludo.

―Veo que sí viniste ―el brillo de sus ojos empieza a competir con el de su inmaculada dentadura.

¿Cómo es qué se llama? ¿Marc? ¿Miko? ¿Muan?

―¡Hola! ―se abre paso en la conversación Ino y creo soltar un suspiro de alivio―. Soy Ino Yamanaka, amiga de Sakura ―extiende su mano, la cual el castaño acepta con una inclinación de cabeza.

―Mucho gusto, soy Michio Akarú.

M-i-c-h-i-o, ¿en serio, Sakura? ¿Era tan difícil de memorizar?

―¿Llevan un cadáver ahí dentro? ―Ino hace un mohín hacia la entrada, donde los otros dos chicos esperan conversando de no sé qué―. Parece pesado.

―Nada que no podamos manejar ―le guiña un ojo descarado―. ¿Te quedarás al caer la noche? ―ahora me mira a mí.

―¿Eh? No lo sé. Probablemente...

―Espero verte en primera fila ―da otra de sus sonrisas antes de pasar la mano por su nuca, sin dejar de observarme―. Debo regresar a lo que estaba, no te pierdas ―y simplemente así, se inclina para besar mi mejilla y regresar con los otros dos hombres. Se ponen en marcha con lo de levantar la caja de antes y salir del establecimiento.

Para cuando me giro de regreso a mi posición original, ya mi copa está llena nuevamente, y una Ino sonriente me observa totalmente fascinada.

Sé lo que se avecina.

―No empieces ―zanjo.

―De mis labios no ha salido nada ―hace una cruz frente a su boca antes de reírse.

Bebo de mi renovado vino, esperando que se mantenga de esa manera.

Obviamente ese no es el caso cuando está involucrada mi mejor amiga.

―Los veremos cantar.

―¿Qué? ―dejo mi bebida de lado y alzo una ceja.

―¿Son cantantes, no es así? ―inquiere ahora en dirección al hombre que se detiene a limpiar el mesón a nuestra derecha.

―Así es. Dan un espectáculo de música en vivo de vez en cuando ―responde éste. Y todo de pronto comienza a encajar sobre la conversación en la playa.

―¿Y son buenos? ―Ino ataca de nuevo.

―Michio es un bastardo ―suelta el hombre sin una pizca de amargura―. Pero sabe cómo atraer la atención del público. De hecho tiene algunas jovencitas que no se pierden un toque de los suyos.

―Eso me basta ―asiente ella, complacida.

―¿Para qué? ―investigo, medio intrigada, medio temerosa de la respuesta.

―Para saber que nos quedaremos a verlos.

―¿Sí?

―¿Acaso tienes algo mejor por hacer esta noche?

―No... ―y eso ya lo sabe.

Su sonrisa ladina hace acto de presencia y yo me enderezo. No me gusta esa mirada en su rostro... Es... perturbadoramente inquietante, a falta de otros términos, tratándose de Ino.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola queridos lectores!**

 **N/I: El capítulo actual no iba a tener este final, pero si continuaba aquí con lo que tengo en mente quedaría demasiado largo.**

 **¿Alguien recordaba a Michio? ¿O esperaba su regreso?**

 **Por cierto, ya que estoy de regreso y sin ganas de desaparecerme y dejarlos botados (disculpen por eso), quiero saber: ¿Cuál de mis otras dos historias quieren que actualice primero? ¿Even Odds o Folie? ¿Y por qué?**

 **Déjenme saber sus opiniones linduras.**

 **Nos leemos muuuy pronto.**

 **Saludos;)**


End file.
